Remember me
by littlecake
Summary: Kairi goes to Twilight Town Academy and leave his boyfriend on Destiny Island. In the Academy she meets this boy who seems to know all about her life even though they have just me. Who is this boy and why is her boyfriend acting so strange?
1. Chapter 1

**Remember me**

**Chapter one **

**The box**

**A/N: This is my first story so please don't be too hard. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song.**

"This is so exciting" I said to my sister.

She nodded and smiled. She had blond hair and light blue eyes with a little hint of purple almost like mine. Only mine were little deeper blue and more purple and I had an auburn color hair.

"I can't believe that you haven't pack yet and we're leaving tomorrow" she said and rolled her eyes.

I grinned. Even though we looked like each other we had a very different personality. She was more careful and sensitive. She always knew what she wants from her life and she is very _very _systematic so of course she had packed like weeks ago. But me on other hand I was different.

I wasn't good at showing my feelings and I wasn't as sensitive as she is. I wasn't systematic at all and I sure didn't know what I wanted from my life.

I heard knocking on my door. "Come in" I said. Blond spiky hair boy with bright blue eyes came in. He smiled at me and then he sat down on the bed next to my sister and kissed her on the cheek. Namine blush a little. Even though they had been together for two years Namine still blushed if Roxas did something like that.

"So you're still packing?" he asked and looked at me.

I nodded. "I still can't believe we are leaving tomorrow." We were all going to the Twilight Town Academy tomorrow. I was so excited about it. Of course I would miss my family and friends and my boyfriend. Who should be here right now. And then I heard knocking on my door again.

"Come in" I said. And there he was. My own wonderful boyfriend. He had a silver hair with green eyes. He was way taller than me and he was very muscular.

He nodded to Namine and then he smiled to me and came to kiss me on my forehead. He didn't even bothered to look Roxas. They didn't like each other at all. I don't even know why. Every time I tried to ask from Riku about it he just said he don't want to talk about it and Roxas just murmured something about betrayer. Namine doesn't know either.

Riku and Roxas glared each other. Namine sighed. "Come on Roxas" she said and took his hand. Namine didn't like at all if someone were fighting. They went to Namine's room.

"You really should even try to get along with Roxas he's my friend and Namine's boyfriend" I sighed.

"I'm trying to but he's just so annoying."

"Can you at least tell me why you don't like him?"

Riku looked away. It was silent for a moment. "So you're leaving tomorrow?" he said and looked at me again. I knew he didn't want to talk about it so he changed the subject.

"Yes" I said and started to pack gain. He put his arms around my waist and whispered "Please don't go."

I shivered. He smells so good and he was so amazing. "But I want to go we have already talk about this."

He sighed and let go of me. "Are you sure? Because you know you can always stay here with me" he said and smiled hopefully.

"I know but I'm still going."

"I don't want you to go" he said and now he sounded a little angry. I turn around to see his face. He looked calm but I could tell by looking his eyes that he was getting angry. Did he really want to fight about this? Even we have fought about this so many times before. Did he really want to do this_ again_?

I sighed. "Riku look you wanted or not but I'm still going" I said and turned around. He took my hand and pulled me over. "Please don't go it might be dangerous I mean there are other boys you don't know and I'm not there to rescue you."

"Rescue me? I can take care of myself thanks." I really didn't like the way he talked about that I needed rescue. I mean my aunt Yuffie had taught me karate and my mother had taught me volleyball. So I knew how to protect myself.

"But what if someone takes you away from me?" Now he sounded more worried than angry. Was he jealous? He really had no reason to be jealous. I would never cheat on him. I put my hands around his neck. "You really have nothing to worry about" I said and kissed him.

He kissed me back and then he pulled himself away. "Can you promise me something?"

I nodded.

"Don't talk to the boys there unless you have to." he said.

What? Did he actually say that? That I shouldn't talk to the boys there?

"What do you mean?" I asked. Now I started to sound angry.

"It just I don't trust the boys there and I don't know what they can do to you so just don't talk to them."

"You mean I shouldn't make any new friends there?"

"Of course you can make friends there just not male friends."

I back off him. He really couldn't say that. He had no rights to control my life. He had no rights to tell me who my friends can be. I decide who my friends are.

"Riku I'm going to talk to the boys and I'm going to make new friends male or female."

"No! I forbid you to make any male friends there" he was raising his voice now.

"You had no right to forbid me that" I sad trying to stay as calm as possible. His face looked furious. He was the type of guy who always got what he wants and I knew he didn't like this at all.

"Kairi I'm asking as nicely as I can please just don't talk to the boys over there."

"I'm sorry Riku but going to talk to them you liked it or not" I said and turned my back to him. I didn't want to see his face right now. "If you leave I'm breaking up with you" he whispered. He sounded so cruel and evil. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I didn't want him to see me cry.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"You heard me." He wasn't like this he wasn't himself at all.

"Fine leave me I don't care" I said. That wasn't true trough. I did care very much. I felt the tears burning my eyes. I needed to get out of the room. I tried to leave but Riku took my wrist and turned me over to meet his face. He looked furious and angry. "

You don't care?" he asked. I shook my head.

"You mean that you don't care if I leave you?" He was yelling now.

"No" I said and looked his eyes. There was no sadness in his eyes there were only anger.

"Fine" smirked. "I never really wanted to be together with a bitch like you" he said and left ago my wrist and left my room. Did he really mean what he said? That he didn't want to be together such a bitch like me? I really didn't mean what I said but did he? I was so shocked that I couldn't even cry. Did we just brake up?

Then I started to get angry at him. He was trying to control my life. Did _I _even want to be with such an asshole? No I didn't. I deserved much better. I looked over my table and saw a photo of Riku and me. It was sunset and we were on the beach. And then the sadness came. I started to cry. I went to my bed and screamed on my pillow. I didn't want us to break. I love him. I need him. God why did he have to do this right now when I was leaving next day.

I threw my pillow to the wall. I really didn't see where I threw it so I hit on painting in my wall. The painting fell down on the floor. I went and picked up the painting when I noticed that there was a hole in my wall. _There was a hole in my wall_.

A _**hole**_!

I looked closer the hole and noticed that it was square. Someone had definitely made that it was so perfect square. But who? I don't remember anyone doing that. I looked again the hole and saw something inside there. I took it and it was little box. It was a wooden handmade bow. It was beautiful actually. It was very beautiful. I was dark brown wood with a little white heart on top of it. There were also starts behind the box. And when I turn over the box I saw engraving.

_All the stars share the same sky. _

_One sky one destiny. Our destiny._

_Think of me every time you hear this._

_To my one and only love Kairi._

Hear this? I didn't hear anything. I didn't even remember who had given me this box. I tried to open it but then I noticed that there was a lock in it. Not just any lock. It was oval. How any key would fit in there? And who had given me this box? Namine? No. Riku? I don't remember that he had given me this box. I sighed when I remembered Riku again. I put the painting back to where it was. I finished my packing. I looked outside my window. It was sunset. I sighed again. I put the radio on. They were playing one of my favourite song. Get up by Superchick.

_I'm not afraid to fall_

_I've fallen many times_

_They laughed when I fell down_

_But I have dared to climb_

_I'm not afraid to fall_

_I know I'll fall again_

_But I can win this in the end._

_If I get up, I might fall back down again_

_So let's get up, c'mon_

_If I get up, I might fall back down again_

_We get up anyway_

_If I get up, I might fall back down again_

_So let's get up, c'mon_

_If I get up, I might fall back down again_

_And I might fall back down again_

_And well, just jump and see_

_Even if it's the fortieth time_

_We'll just jump and see if we can fly._

_If I get up, I might fall back down again_

_So let's get up, c'mon_

_If I get up, I might fall back down again_

_We get up anyway_

_If I get up, I might fall back down again_

_So let's get up, c'mon_

_If I get up, I might fall back down again_

_And I might fall back down again._

I started to sing along. Then I started to feel a little better. Tomorrow I was starting a new journey.

**A/N: So what do you think about the first chapter? I know it was little dramatic but I promise it will cheer up. And please review it means much to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**The Academy**

"Kairi, Kairii, **KAIRIII**!"

Someone was yelling my name I think. "

Kairi you need to wake up right now!."

Yep someone was definitely calling my name. I felt someone's hands on my started to shake me.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake**-** ou."

"Namine" I murmured.

She started to giggled. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"Sure you didn't."

Namine had tried to wake me up and then she drop me to the floor. In a cold and harsh floor.

"But you're wake now. Get dressed we have to leave soon" she said and left. Oh yes, we were leaving to the Academy to day. I almost forget that because I was up all night thinking about Riku. Did we really brake up? I didn't want to believe so. I should call him before I leave. I took my phone and select Riku's number. I stare at it for a while and then I sighed. I wasn't the one who should apologize, he was.

I put my phone on my table and went to shower. I drew my hair I really didn't have to do much they were so straight already. Then I picked my favourite dress. It was deep purple with white bell on my waist and spaghetti brace. I put my necklace on. It was very simple. It had this white oval jewel on it. It was always on my neck. I take it of only when I went sleeping. I took my suitcase and went downstairs.

"Good morning pumpkin."

"Good morning dad" I said and hugged him.

"Mom has made waffles" he said and smiled. I nodded and went to kitchen. "

Morning Kairi" my mom said and smiled to me.

"Morning mom" I said and sat down next to Namine.

My mom Aerith Hikari was the best cook ever at least my opinion. He had married my dad Cloud Hikari when they were twenty two. They had known each other's since they were little and they are each other's best friends.

"Are you excited?" mom asked us. We both nodded. We didn't want to speak because our mouth was full of waffles.

She smiled. "I'm going to miss you so much" she said almost crying.

"Mom please don't cry now save it until we are in the harbor" I said and grinned. She nodded but I still saw some tears on her eyes. We left immediately when we had eaten. We arrive on the harbor right on time to say last good byes.

"I will miss you so, so much" our mom said and squeeze us hard.

"Mom we can't breathe" we said in unison with Namine. We all started giggle.

"We'll miss you too mom" Namine said.

"Group hug" our dad said and spread his hands. All three of us went into his arms and hugged him.

"We'll miss you too dad" Namine said and I heard that she was crying. "I'll miss you too."

"This is so moving" mom said and laugh a little bit. She was crying too. I looked at dad and we grinned each other, we didn't cry.

"Namine! Kairi!" I turned over when I heard my name. I saw Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and Riku running to us. I looked at Riku, he looked only his shoes.

"I'm going to miss you two so much" Selphie cried and hugged us.

"We'll miss you too" Namine said like the third time to day.

"Don't make the hole school go insane" Tidus said and grinned.

"We won't" I promised and smiled.

"Have fun" Wakka said and smiled to both of us.

"We will."

"Can we talk?" I looked up and saw Riku. I nodded and we went further away from the others.

"I'm really sorry what I said yesterday, I was just so upset from you leaving that I didn't realize at all what I was doing" he said still looking at his shoes. He was very adorable when he was sorry.

"I understand."

"Really?" he said surprised and looked finally at me. I nodded and smiled. "I love you so much" he said and lean on me. Soon our lips touch and it was very passionate kiss. _Very_ passionate. I pulled myself further to take breath. "I assume you have forgiven me?" Riku said and smiled. I nodded and kissed him one more time.

"I love you" murmured through the kiss.

"I love you too."

We went back to the others and hugged them for the last time. Then we went to the ship.

"I wonder where Roxas is. I haven't seen him and he should be here already" Namine said with worried tone.

"I think he's closer than you think" I said and grinned. Namine looked me with confuse looked.

"Guess who" Roxas said and put his hands over Namine's eyes.

"Hmm let me think. I guess that it's my Roxie boxie hunny bunny sugar cake" Namine said with and childish tone. Roxas blush a little. Namine and I started to giggle.

"Not funny" Roxas murmured.

"It is funny" I said. Namine smiled and kiss him on the cheek which obviously made him feel better.

"Where were you?" Namine asked him.

"Well you know my mom, we came here very early" he grinned.

"Did you say goodbye to others?"

"Of course I did and when I was done saying goodbye I came to this ship and waited for you" he smiled. Namine nodded and smiled too.

We sat on the bench on the deck. It was very windy but it wasn't cold. I really hope that I wouldn't become seasick. I remember when I was little and our family went to this cruise around the Destiny Island and the whole time I was on the toilet puke up my breakfast. It was awful. I looked at the people around me. The ship had stopped somewhere else before coming to Destiny Island. There was all kind of people. Mostly my age though. I yawn.

"Tired?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah I really couldn't sleep last night."

"Because the fight you had with Riku?" Namine asked.

"How did you know about the fight?" I asked curiously. I haden't told anyone about it.

"We heard" Roxas said and grinned.

"You heard?"

"Yeah, the walls aren't so sound isolated" Roxas said and grinned. I blushed.

Namine smiled "It's okay."

I nodded.

"You should get some rest; you can lean on my shoulder."

"Thanks Nam" I said and put my head on her shoulder. It didn't take much time for me to fall asleep.

"Is he sure about this _plan_?"

"I guess so."

Was I dreaming? I heard Namine and Roxas talking about something but I wasn't sure was I awake or not.

"I hope that she remembers."

"I hope so too, they are perfect for each other, she shouldn't be with that betrayer."

"Roxas keep it down a little, Kairi may wake up."

"Sorry it just he drives me insane."

"I know I wished they break up too, he's not good for her."

"I know, she was happier with _him._"

Who were they talking about? I couldn't hear their voices anymore I was falling asleep again.

"Kairi wake up, we're here."

I opened my eyes and saw this huge city in front of me. Destiny Island was nothing compare to this. "Wow" was all I could say.

"I know" Namine said and giggled.

"Let's go" Roxas said and took Namine's hand. In the harbor there were other student's seniors I think waiting for us.

"All the newers for the Twilight Academy come here" I heard one of them saying. We went with other students on the bus which would take us to the Academy. I sat behind Roxas and Namine sat down next to me. We admire the views. It was so different than home. There were big buildings which were yellow or orange and there were more people and I can only imagine the shops over here. I was in heaven!

"Were here" I heard someone saying. I looked outside and the Academy was huge. It was almost like some old mansion. It was beautiful. We step off on the bus and the seniors take us to this big dining room. We talked for a while but once the silver hair man stand up everyone get quit.

"Welcome everyone. It's time to start our new semester. I'm your headmaster Sephiroth"

"He looks kind of scary" Roxas whispered. I looked at Sephiroth more carefully and yes it was him.

"He is Riku's uncle" I whispered to Namine and Roxas. I saw Roxas eyes winded and Namine looked like she had seen ghost or something.

"So that's why he knew" Roxas murmured to himself. Then I remembered my weird dream. Now that I started to think about I bet it wasn't a dream. What they were talking about in the ship? They were hiding something from me, but I'm going to find out what for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Sora **

It's been a week since I came to this school and it's been great. I share the same room with Namine and Roxas is with some boy I haven't met yet. But I have to say that Roxas and Namine want me to meet Roxas roommate. They just won't shut up about it. They're always like 'have you met him?' 'You really should see him' 'you should go on blind date!' really I blind date with Roxas roommate?

What's so amazing with this boy anyway? Anyway Riku called me last night and it was wonderful to hear his voice again. I miss him already, his beautiful smile, his attempting smell, his arms around my waist, his…

"Kairi wake up from your day dream" I looked at Namine. She was talking to me.

"Kairi" she said again.

"Yes" I said.

"Finally I got your attention."

I nodded.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Olette asked. We have made friends with Olette, Hayner, Pence, Axel and his girlfriend Larxene, Demyx and Aqua. Demyx birthday was on Saturday and we wanted to do something special.

"What if we go to the amusement park?" Olette suggest.

"Yes that's where we are going" Hayner squealed.

"And we can go to the new rollercoaster 'Dragon's throat'" Axel said excited. He and Hayner started to plan everything. They were like five year old boys.

"We could invite Roxas roommate" Namine said and grinned. I sighed. Again hse started to talk about him.

"What's his name anyway? You never have told that to me."

"His name is-"Namine was interrupted by Roxas.

"You'll find soon enough" he grinned. He sat next to Namine. We were all sitting on the lunch table.

"So what are we going to do on Demyx birthday?" Roxas asked.

"We're going to the amusement park" Hayner and Axel squealed.

"Really?" Roxas squealed too.

"Why are you so excited that we are going there? It's just a regular amusement park" I asked.

"Did she just say that it's just a _regular_ amusement park?" Axel said with his eyes wide open.

I nodded.

"OMG! Have you ever been in Twilight Town amusement park?" Hayner asked.

"No only on Destiny Islands."

"Then you don't know what you're talking about" Axel said.

"It's like the best place in the world" Roxas said.

"Have you been there?" I asked.

He nodded with a wild grin.

The school bell rang. "Well see you later" I said and left. I was walking to the class when I heard this beautiful voice. I haven't ever heard so amazing voice. Any word couldn't describe that voice. I walked closer to the sound. It was coming from one class room. The door was slightly open. It wouldn't hurt anybody I if peek in. I saw a very handsome boy playing piano. He had light brown hair which was very spike, like even gravity couldn't affect it. His eyes were close and he was singing the song with full of emotion. He was amazing. He was singing Mess I made by Parachute.

_Should've kissed you there _

_I should've held your face _

_I should've watched those eyes _

_Instead of run in place _

_I should've called you out _

_I should've said your name _

_I should've turned around _

_I should've looked again _

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made _

_I' m staring at the mess I made _

_I' m staring at the mess I made _

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

The song was so full with feelings. I could listen his voice forever.

"Kairi what are you doing?"

I turned around and saw Namine in front of me. "Umm nothing" I said and felt blush in my cheeks.

Namine gave me on odd look. "Are you stalking him?"

"No, no I just heard him singing and I just wanted to see who he is."

"So you're stalking" Namine grinned.

"No it's not stalking it's…"

"Stalking but seriously we should go or we will be late for our class" Namine said.

I nodded. I'm going to find who that boy was.

It was Saturday and I had to waked up 7.00 am on _Saturday_ morning. The plan was that we took Demyx while he was sleeping and carry him on the train which was taking us to the amusement park. The boys had chance his clothes and he was ready to go. I still can believe that he hasn't woken up.

"Roxas you took the legs, I took the hands, Hayner and Pence you took his other side" Axel ordered. Boys nodded. They started to lift him up which seem to be harder that it looked like. Not that Demyx was fat or anything he had just been working out.

"How on the name of the Hades he can weigh so much" Roxas huff. We were giggling.

"You girls really should help us out" Pence said.

"Nah" we said in unison and laugh.

We walked to the train station. Lucky for the boys it wasn't so far. We put Demyx on the bench.

"Fuh that was hard" Hayner said and wipe sweat on his forehead.

"You stink, you really should go to the shower" Larxene said and held her nose. All the boys looked us annoyed.

"You shouldn't say that" Aqua whispered.

"What did you say?" Axel asked furiously.

"Um nothing" Larxene said and back down. We were all quiet for a while and looked at each other's. The boys were all sweaty and they were mad about Larxene's comment. Well we should have helped them out.

"RUN" Olette squealed.

We started to run like crazy and the boys started to chase us. The boys were faster than us and in no time they had caught us. They spill us to the ground and started to tickle us. "That's what you get if you're messing with me" Axel said to Larxene. We all laugh. Then we heard the announcement for the train.

"Let's go" Hayner said.

We were almost at the amusement park when we remembered something very important; we had forgotten Demyx to the station.

"_**Where fuck I am I?**_"

"Call Demyx" Larxene said to Axel.

He nodded. "I'll put on the speaker."

"Where the hell I am?" Demyx screamed.

"You're on the train station."

"And how I end up here?"

"We carry you there because we wanted to go the amusement park and we wanted to surprise you but we forget you there" Axel grinned.

"Great." You could hear that Demyx was mad.

"Just take the next train and came here" Aqua said.

"Okay, well see you later."

"Wait" Axel scream. He nodded and we started to sing to happy birthday to him. It was silent after the song, Demyx didn't say anything. "Oh I love you guys" he said finally with fluffy tone.

"We love you too" we yelled back.

"Here we are" Roxas said proudly. We were at the amusement park and I have to say it was amazing. It was much better than back home. It was so huge and there was lot apparatus and booths. It was so amazing.

"I bet on your face that you haven't seen anything like this before" Hayner said and grinned. I shook my head. All the lights and the smell of popcorn, and the people and the clowns.

"It's wonderful" I said.

"Let's go to the rollercoaster" Hayner said. We nodded. The line was pretty long but we had fun while waiting. When we finally get to the ride I was the one who left alone. Namine and Roxas sat together, Axel and Larxene, Hayner and Olette, Demyx and Aqua and Pence didn't want to come because he wanted to take picks. At least he says so I think he's just scared. I didn't want to sit alone. I didn't scare rollercoaster but I just didn't feel comfortable to sit alone.

"Can I sit here?" asked someone. I looked up and I saw the boy who was playing the piano on the academy. I nodded and blush a little bit. The boy was gorgeous and his eyes were light blue. He smiled to me.

"I'm Sora."

"I'm Kairi."

We smiled to each other's. Then the coaster started. It was long way up and I started to scare a little bit. I looked at Sora who was smiling at me. I blushed. He was so cute. When the coaster was about to turn down I grab on Sora's arm. And there we go. I screamed my lungs out. I also heard that Axel and Larxene were laughing, Aqua was screaming too. Sora laugh a little.

The ride was soon over. I notice that I was still holding his arm. I blushed and pulled my hand away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to and I have a boyfriend I'm sorry" I said to him.

"It's okay you don't have to be sorry" he smiled. I smiled back to him. He left the coach and then he turned around.

"I knew you had a boyfriend" he grinned and left. What? How did he knew that I have a boyfriend? We had just met.

I went to the others and Sora was there.

"I heard you have met my roommate already" Roxas grinned.

"Y-your roommate?"

Sora was his roommate. That's why he knew I had a boyfriend.

"Yeah we met" Sora smiled to me but when I looked at his eyes I notice that his eyes looked sad. He was smiling and laughing but his eyes were very sad. I wanted to know why.

"He's also my cousin" Roxas grinned and hit lightly in Sora's arm.

"Your cousin!" Well I have to admit that they do look alike

"Hey everybody looked at this" Axel screamed.

"Look at these photos" Larxene grinned.

In one photo were Axel and Larxene laughing. Then there was Demyx and Aqua were holding each other's. They both blushed and looked away. Namine had buried her face on Roxas chest and Roxas was laughing.

"What is this? Kairi what are you doing?" Roxas grinned wildly. I blushed and looked away.

"Nothing" I murmured.

Sora laughed. "I know I'm irresistible" he grinned. Now I blushed even harder. Roxas and Namine were laughing at me.

"Oh I think we have a winner here" Axel said waiving a photo in his hands.

"Let me see" Demyx said.

It was a photo of Hayner and Olette. Olette was laughing and _Hayner_ had buried his face on _Olette's _chest.

"Well well what do we have here" Axel grinned.

"And you told me that I was a coward" Pence laugh.

Hayner was red. "There was a bee in front of me and I didn't want it to fly at me." We all rolled our eyes.

We walked around the park. There were all kind of apparatus and booths and all kind of stuff. Pence bought himself a popcorn box and Hayner, Sora, Roxas and Axel took a shooting competition which Sora wan. He got the best scores and won a really big teddy bear. He gave it to me as a "sign of our new friendship" which he called it.

"Hey look prediction cards" I yelled.

"You want to go there?" Larxene asked me. I nodded. I have always been interested in predictions.

"Can we go ahead?" Hayner asked.

"Sure" I said little sad.

"I'll wait for you" Sora smiled. I nodded and went inside the booth.

It was small and dark. There was a woman in front of me. She had this weird black horn in her head, black coat and she looked very mean.

"Sit down dear" she said. "So you would like to see your future?"

I nodded.

" Let's see what the cord says." She took three cards and place them in front of me. "I see you have a boyfriend that seems to be a little jealous type" I could hear the sarcasm in her voice but she was right. "The second card tells that you have just met a new friend. It's a boy and you will get very close with him."

Did she mean Sora?

"Your life will have some drama because both of them have a big secret which involves you" she said and laugh a little.

"What is the secret?"

"You have to find out yourself my darling."

I stood up and I was leaving when she suddenly spoke. "The secret will chance you whole world upside down and you will lose someone important to you."

I felt the chills on my back. I didn't like that fortune.

"So how did it go?" Sora asked.

"Fine" I murmured. I didn't feel happy about that. He looked at me with an odd face.

Then he smiled and said "Don't worry about it so much it's just some weird woman talking."

"I guess." Wait how did he knew that it was a woman? I looked at him but he was already walking forward.

"Are you coming?" he said and turn around to look me in the eyes. We were looking at each other's eyes for a while and then we both blushed and turned away. I run up to his side and we went to the others.

"This was the best birthday ever!" Demyx said and smiled to all of us. We were back at Academy in Roxas and Sora's room.

"The best is still to come" Hayner grinned. Roxas went to his closet and took and electric guitar and little speaker.

"This is awesome" Demyx said with tears in his eyes.

"You don't have to cry about it" Axel rolled his eyes.

"But it's so beautiful" he sniffed.

"Group hug!" Olette smiled. Boys looked at us for a while but then they also join our hug. I looked at Sora who was smiling but yet he still had those same sad eyes. I wanted to help him but I didn't know what was wrong.

"The best birthday ever" Demyx cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Volleyball queen**

It was Monday and we had physical education. I hadn't notice before that Sora was on my class too. I smiled and waved at him. He smiled and waved back at me. Even though we have just met, actually too days ago it still feels like we have known each other's for years.

"Listen up everybody" our teacher said and whistle his pipe. We all get around him. "So we have volleyball today and how would you like to have the teams? Girls against boys or mixed up teams?"

I looked at the girls. We nodded to each other's. This was our game. "Girls against the boys" we said in unison. He nodded.

"You think you can beat us?" Hayner grinned.

"Oh I _know_ we can" I smiled to him the sweetest smiled I knew. Boys laugh at us but Sora looked worried actually more like he was scared of something.

In my team were Aqua, Olette, Namine, Larxene and me. In the boys team was Sora, Hayner, Axel, Demyx and Roxas. I grinned. We were so going to win. I had played volleyball since I could walk. Namine was really good player too thanks to our mom. I knew that Aqua and Olette had played volleyball too. Well Larxene wasn't so good in it but she wanted to show to the boys that we were better.

I looked at Sora and he still looked scared. He whispered something to Roxas year and his face came totally white. He looked scared too. Sora point his eyebrow. There was a little scar above it. Roxas whined a little. Then they both looked at me and they looked like little children who had seen an oogie boogie. What was wrong with them?

Then it hit me. They knew that I was good. That I was more than good because my mother was an expert volleyball couch. But how?

Our mom hadn't played since she turn twenty five cause then she became pregnant to me and my sister. She told that we really shouldn't tell anybody because it would cause too much attention to our family.

I don't think that Namine had told Roxas and I haven't told anyone either. So how did they know? There's no way they could guess it. And Sora was the one who told Roxas. How did he knew, we had just met.

"Are you ready?" the teacher yelled.

"Yeah."

"Let's start!"

Hayner was first to start. He looked confident. He hit the ball over the net. I jumped up in the air and smashed the ball on the boy's side. The ball hit the floor and we got one point. "Wha-wha-what was that?" Hayner stuttered.

"I'm just worming up" I smiled.

"I told you" Sora muttered to Roxas. Roxas nodded and went further of me. We continue the game and in no time we won. We won the both round 25-0. The boys didn't have any chance. I was quit surprise how good Namine actually was. Aqua and Olette did great job also. Larxene didn't do much only cheered us.

"I didn't know you were so good" Hayner said. I smiled. He didn't know but Sora knew. I looked at him but he was already heading to the changing room. I shook my head. He couldn't knew, there was no chance that he knew. Maybe I just made that up.

"Kairi you were amazing. Like a volleyball queen or something. I never knew you were so good." Roxas said with a goofy smile.

"Thanks."

Namine cleared her throat. "I you were really good too honey" Roxas said and kissed her on the cheek. Namine blush a little and wrapped her arms around him.

Looking at them made me miss Riku. I missed him so much. I sighed a little. I went to the changing room. That was our last class today. I took a shower and chance my clothes. I decided that I should call Riku. I went to my room and picked up my phone. The phone ring couple of time before he answered.

"Hey honey."

"Hey." It was so good to hear his voice again.

"How is going there have you make any new friend?"

"Yeah. But my newest friend is Sora he is Roxas cousin." It was silent. Riku didn't say anything. I had told him about Hayner, Axel, Pence and Demyx also but he took that very well. This was different. He wasn't quiet then. He was happy for me. He had been quiet too long. Was something wrong?

"Riku" I asked quiet.

"You're new friend name is _Sora_?" he asked with a disgust in his voice.

"Um yeah do you know him?"

"No" he said quickly. He was lying, he was definitely lying.

"So when did you guys met?"

"Last Saturday"

"I see" he hissed.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him. I was getting worried.

"Yes. I just don't like that all your new friends are boys that's it."

"I have girlfriends too" I defend myself.

"Whatever look I have to go now talk to you later" he said and hung up.

What was wrong with him? Why did he have to be so jerk? Argh! I hit my phone to the door but it opened by Namine who got hit.

"Auuh" she screamed.

"Namine I'm so sorry I didn't know you were coming in" I said and went to her. She was holding her head.

"Are you alright?"

"I guess. Did you talk to Riku?"

I nodded. "He got mad at me because I told him that I was friends with Sora" I sighed. Namine nodded and looked down but I could swear that she was smiling. Why would she be smiling? Maybe I saw wrong.

"Namine what happened?" Roxas came.

"Kairi hit me with a phone" she grinned. Roxas looked me curiously.

"I just had a little argue with Riku that's all."

He nodded.

"I'm going for a walk I'll see you guys later" I said and left the room.

I went outside and sat on the bench. It was beautify fall evening. Yet it was still warm. I sighed. Riku was so annoying sometimes. I wish he could be more like Roxas. He never yelled at Namine and he didn't want to control her life.

"Can I sit here?" I heard somebody. I turned around and saw Sora smiling at me. I nodded and smiled to him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. I sighed. Should I tell him about my boyfriend? We have just met but I felt like I could tell him everything so why not. I looked at my shoes.

"I had a fight with my boyfriend."

"About what?"

I blushed. Why did he have to ask that? "You" I muttered.

"Me?" he smiled.

I nodded. "He don't like that I have so many boy as a friend"

"Doesn't he trust you?"

"No don't get me wrong he trusts me, he just doesn't trust anyone else" I smiled a little. Riku was little too overprotective.

"I see" Sora said and looked at the sky. "Give him time I'm sure he can get over it" he smiled. I nodded.

Sora took my hand and looked me straight to the eyes. His eyes were so beautiful like a calm sea. I could watch them all day- Wait I didn't think that. I shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that. That wasn't fair for Riku.

"Kairi I just want you to know that you deserve better than him. I don't know him but the way I heard that he treats you don't sound good. At all. And remember I will be here whatever happens" he sounded serious but his eyes were so warm. I nodded and smiled. Sora was a good friend. He would never let me down.

"Looked at them" I said to Roxas. I was watching out of the window and saw Kairi and Sora hugging.

"They're so great together, I really wish that things would be like they used to be" Roxas said and put his arms around my waist.

"I wish that too."

"Thanks to them we are together" Roxas laugh a little. I remembered the day when I went together with him.

_*Flashback*_

_It was evening and the sun was setting. I was sitting on the beach. I heard footsteps and I turned over. Roxas was standing there. I stood up and went to him._

"_Hi" I said. _

_"Hi" he sounded little nervous. _

_"What's wrong?" _

_"Um- nothing I just want to tell you something" he said and smiled a little. Then the music started to play. It was: It is you by Dana Glover. It was one of my favourite songs not only because it was on Shrek but because lyric were so beautiful. Then Roxas started so sang. I never knew he had so good voice._

_Tears were coming to my eyes. Nobody had ever done anything so sweet for me before. The song was over and Roxas came closer and took my hand. _

"_I just wanted to tell you how much I love you." he said and leaned to my. He waited a little and then he kissed me. It was passionate but still soft kiss. It was better that I have ever imagined. Then he kneel down in front of me "Namine would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked. _

_I giggled. "Of course." _

_He smiled and get up. "I love you" he said. _

_"I love you too." Then I kissed him. _

"_Yeah! Whoo!" someone scream from the bushes. _

_"Finally" someone else said. I knew who there was. _

_"Come out of there" I yelled to them. _

_"Did she hear us?" Sora asked. Kairi laughed and came out. "Sorry but it was our idea that Roxas would sing to you and we wanted to see that" Kairi smiled. _

_"It's okay." _

_"You're finally together" Sora laughed and took us all to a big group hug. _

_I laughed and looked at Roxas. He was smiling to me._

_*End of flashback*_

I sighed to the memory. "Do you think that nothing would be same ever?" I asked from Roxas.

"I don't know but there's one thing I know for sure"

"And that is?"

"I will love you now and forever" he said and kissed me. I kissed him back. It was very _very _passionateand-

"Ahh my eyes. My eyes are burning" Sora cried. Kairi giggled.

"Shut up" Roxas yelled with his face all red. Then we all started to laugh.

I really hope things would go back to the way they were.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Trick or treat hunt**

**Part one**

"Kairi."

I heard my name and I turned around.

**"TRICK OR TREAT!"**

I screamed. I screamed so hard that all the students in the cafeteria turned around to look at me. My face turn into red. Demyx and Sora were laughing in front of me.

"That wasn't funny" I murmured my face still red. Some other students were laughing at me too.

"Yes it was" Demyx grinned. They had some weird masks on. Sora had black mask which was full of spiders and bugs. Tidus face was covered with bats and snakes.

"What's with those masks?" I asked.

"Kairi Halloween is this Friday" Sora rolled his eyes. I had forgotten about that.

"So they did their plan even though I told them not to" Aqua came and sat next to me. I nodded.

"Have you heard the trick or treat hunt?" she asked. I shook my head.

"School is organizesing a trick or treat hunt, which means that teams will go class to class and in every class have one task. If you manage to do the task you'll get candy, if you don't well then it's a trick. The one who gets most of the tasks done will get a surprise prize"

"Sounds fun" I smiled.

"I think that we all should be a team, so we have good chance to win" Aqua said and looked Sora and Demyx. They both nodded.

"Were gonna won for sure" Sora said.

Then the school bell rang.

"Sora let's go" I said and took his arm and drag him with me.

"Kairi what's the rush?"

"Shh." I stop behind the cafeteria and watched Demyx and Aqua. Demyx was talking something and Aqua was laughing at him. Then they looked at each other's, blushed, and looked away. I knew it. They definitely liked each other's.

"Kairi what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Look at them. They like each other's don't they?"

Sora looked them for a minute and then he grinned. "Demyx is so drooling over Aqua." I giggled.

"We should get them together" I said and looked at Sora.

He laughed a little. "Sure. Like we did with-"Then he looked at me.

"Like we did with what?"

"Um nothing. I have to go so I won't miss the class" he said and ran off.

I looked after him. What was he going to say? I sighed. Sora was really good friend to me but sometimes he acted little strange. I walked to my class. I had history. I didn't like it at all. Actually I hated it.

I sat next to Olette. "Hi. Have you heard the hunt?" she asked me. I nodded. "Good because I thought that if we are team we all should get matching outfits."

"Sure" I smiled.

"So we should go to shopping after school" she continued. I nodded and then the teacher walked in.

"Wow." My mouth dropped open. I had never seen so big mall. It was huge. It had five floors and there were like million different shops. I looked at Namine and she looked as surprise as me. "Haven't you ever been in the mall before?" Olette asked.

"We have just not this big" Namine grinned.

"Okay let's start" Aqua said and head to the first shop. We all walked after her. It was full of different clothes and accessory. We didn't find anything though so we moved had shop for two hours and we still hadn't found anything.

"I'm tired" Hayner complained.

"Stop whining we still haven't found our costumes" Olette said. Hayner sighed. I felt a little sorry for him. Actually I felt sorry for all the boys. They looked all tired.

"There" Aqua pointed one little store in the corner. We walked in and the place was full of different outfits and all other stuffs. "Now we only need matching clothes" Olette said. We all looked for a while and finally we found them.

We all had black t-shirt or top. White or red pants. Axel and Larxene wanted definitely red pants. Then we all get to choose the decorations to the outfits. I took purple belt for my pants, pumpkin head for the shirt and white gloves.

I looked at Sora and he had pumpkin head and white gloves too. We grinned to each other's. We bought the clothes and walked out the store. Then we head back to the academy. Friday came sooner than I thought. I put my outfit on and went down stairs to meet others.

"You look nice" Sora compliment me.

"Thanks" I said and blush.

Sora smiled but his eyes were sad again. Now that I think of it his eyes are never glad even if he's smiling or laughing. Outside he looks happy, but when you look in to his eyes you can see that he's not happy after all. Doesn't anyone else notice this? Not even Roxas who is his cousin?

"Let's go" Pence said. We all walked to the hall, that's where all the students were supposed to meet and hear the instructions. I looked around me and saw different kind of costumes. Some of them were funny, but someone were looking pretty scary.

"Happy Halloween everybody" our headmaster said. "I'm glad that you have put costumes one. But now the instructions. We have six different tasks which every team will do. If some task is too hard for you, you don't have to do it. If you get hurt by doing some task you have to immediately tell some teacher. Don't eat too much candy so you won't throw up" when he said that he was looking Pence.

He just grinned. Headmaster continued "If you don't get candy you will get trick and you have to suffer it. Now let's start. Let the best team win."

"Where should we go?" Namine asked. "I have the task order right here" Axel said and waved the tag. "Hmm let's see first we should go to the gym class"

Larxene looked the tag too. "No we shouldn't. We have to go to the history class you idiot" she said and looked Axel. Axel looked the tag for a minute and then he laugh. "Oh you're right" he laugh a little. Larxene rolled her eyes.

We walked to the class. It was dark but there was glowing pumpkin heads so we could see. "Sit right here" the teacher said. She hasn't put any costumes. "Your first task is to answer these three questions about Halloween" she said and gave us the paper.

Who acts the Tommy Doyle on the movie Halloween?

"That's Brian Andrews" Axel said.

Who has direct the movie Nightmare before Christmas

"That's easy. It's Henry Selick of course" Olette said.

What's the word Halloween abbreviation from?

"How we should know that?" Roxas yelled.

"Quiet. Let Hayner think" Olette said. I looked at her. "His favourite holiday is Halloween I bet he knows everything about it" she smiled. I nodded. I looked Hayner. It really did seem that he was concentrating.

"It's All Hallow's Eve" he muttered. "We are ready" Hayner said and gave the paper to the teacher. She looked it trough and nodded. "All correct. Here's your candy." She gave us weird little purple candy.

"Thanks" we said and continued. "Now it's time for the gym" Axel said trying to sound scary. He didn't manage to do that well so we all bursted out laugh. Axel grinned and laugh gym teacher was standing in front of the gym class.

"Hi everyone. In this task you have to choose one person who will do this" he said.

"I will do it" Aqua said before anyone else could speak.

"Are you sure it might be dangerous" Demyx asked worriedly. "Don't worry it'll be fine" she smiled. Teacher nodded. "You have to choose from to different track. Other one is harder than the other, but if you manage to do the harder one you will get hint for the next task.

Aqua was quiet for a minute. "I'll take the harder one."

"Okay. Now put this scarf around your eyes. Then go to the class but stay next to the door, don't' do anything until you hear my voice okay?"

Aqua nodded and went in. "Now the rest of you came with me." We walked to this little room where were three screens which were showing the gym class. We saw Aqua in one of them. "Aqua do you hear me, if you do wave your hand." Aqua waved her hand.

"Good now listen carefully in front of you is a track you have to mange to go throw it, you can't stop unless you get hurt. You have to go throw it even if you started to scare and you can't skip any barrier. You have ten minutes time to do this. There will be noises and you might touch something slimy or disgusting or something. Now are you ready?" Aqua nodded. "Okay let's start"

She started to walk. Next there was still tunnel. She figured out to go throw it. Then she had to climb a wall. I guess it was slimy or something because she was flowing down. Then she took speed and jumped so she reach to the top of the wall. She lift herself up and drop down.

"That was pretty smart. All the students have climbed so all their energy is almost over" teacher said.

Aqua was doing pretty good. But sometimes when you looked closely to her face you could see that she was little scared. She manages to do the whole track right on time. I would have never been able to do that.

"You were awesome" I said and hugged her. Namine and Olette hugged her as well. "Thanks" she smiled. "Congratulations you are the first one who was able to manage to do the whole track" our teacher said.

"R-really?"

Teacher nodded. "Now here is your candy. And the hint for the next task is Winter."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**Trick or treat hunt**

**Part two**

"Winter?" Hayner repeated. Teacher nodded and grinned. "I'm sure you'll need it, now go to your next task." We walk out of the gym class. We all had blank faces.

"That really wasn't much help" Hayner murmured. "You can't know that. We don't know what we have to do in our next task" Olette said and smiled a little. Hayner looked at her smiled too. I looked at Aqua and Demyx, and then I looked at Olette and Hayner. I smiled. Wish Riku would be here with me.

"Hmm maybe the winter means that we have to ski or skate in our next task" Demyx said. We all looked at him.

"What?"

"Are you idiot? There is nowhere near snow or ice so we could ski or skate" Axel said and hit him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Demyx laugh.

"Our next task is in music class" Larxene said.

We walk in to the music class. It was full of cats, skeletons, cats and witches. "Welcome" teacher greeted us. "Happy Halloween" We all greeted. "Now sit down and I will tell you what you have to do next. I have five songs and you have 30 second to listen every one of them. You will write down the song that you hear. Also the bands or the artists are accepted. Now any questions?"

We shook our heads. "Good, here is your pen and paper. Let's start." She put the recorded on.

We heard the guitar and then a man started to sing. "Rhythm of love by Plain White T's" I said and Namine wrote it down. Then we heard a lovely woman singing. Namine started to write. I saw something like "jar of hearts."

Then a woman started so sing in Japanese. I listen to the song and it felt like I have heard it before, but I couldn't recognize it. "Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru" Sora murmured. Namine looked at him.

"Isn't that the song that you-"Namine started but then she went quiet. Sora nodded. I looked at him and it looked like one tear run down from his cheek. Roxas placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled a little.

Now what was that? Why Sora was crying. I wanted to help him. I looked at Namine who was staring at me. When I looked at her, she turned her head away from me. Now what was that? What was going on? There was something that Namine or Roxas wasn't telling me.

The fourth song started to play. We heard piano. It was beautiful. Only the piano was playing. It played the same melody over and over again. Namine was already writing. It said "breathing space by x-ray dogs." I should remember that.

The last song started to play. It was violin and definitely something classic music. But what? "Winter" Hayner murmured. "Winter! It's winter by Vivaldi from his four seasons" Axel yelled. Namine nodded and wrote it down.

How Axel did knew something like that? "I guess you are ready?" teacher asked. Namine nodded and gave her the paper. She looked it trough and smiled. "All correct" she smiled. "Now Axel I was little surprised that you knew the last song. No one has recognized it before you" she smiled. Axel blushed.

"It was in a one movie" he muttered. Boys bursted out laugh. "Sure it was" Roxas said and slapped him on the back.

"Here is your candy."

It was chocolate. We took it and left the class. "Three more to go" Pence sighed.

"Next one is in an art class" Axel said. Namine grinned. "We are lucky that we have you" Roxas said and kiss her on the cheek. Namine smiled. I bet there was nothing that she wouldn't know about art. We step in to the class.

It was pretty well decorated. It had yellow and orange glowing lights, pumpkin heads, candles, cats and even one Jack Skellington. "Hello" teacher said. The he looked at Namine and smiled. "Finally you came Namine. I have to say that nobody haven't recognize all these three paintings and I trust that you will" he smiled.

"Don't worry I promise that I will know all of them" Namine smiled. "Good here is paper and pen, you can all help Namine" he said and looked at us. We shook our heads. "I think it's best if we let Namine do all the work, even though we are a team" Roxas said and smiled to Namine.

It didn't take even five minutes that Namine was ready. All of them were right and we got candy. "You are amazing" Aqua said and hugged her. "It was pretty easy" Namine smiled. "We have got all the task perfectly right so far" Demyx said.

"Ok now we have to go out" Axel said. "Out?" Sora asked. Axel nodded. "Backyard actually" Larxene clarified. We went out and saw a huge tent in there. "Wow" we all said. "Happy Halloween children's" our headmaster greeted us. "Hi" we said.

"In this task I only need two people. These two have to fight against me in a struggle battle. But to make it more interesting you have to put these on your head." He took two odd looking things. They were gray and flat.

"You put this over your eyes and when the battle begins your ground will change something different example for a hill or water, you never know" he grinned.

"We will do it" Sora and Roxas said.

"Are you sure?" head master asked. They nodded. "But I want to fight too" Axel whined. "Yeah me too" Hayner said.

"Sorry but me and Roxas have to do it" Sora said with odd look on his face. What did he mean that they _have_ to do it? Axel was quiet for a moment but then he nodded. Hayner nodded too.

"Okay let's start. You two will come with me to the tent and the rest of you can watch the battle from the screen behind the tent" headmaster said and left with Sora and Roxas.

"Be careful" Namine yelled to Roxas. He turn around and smiled, then he walked in to the tent. "Let's go" Hayner said and run to the screen. We saw Sora and Roxas other side the tent and the headmaster on the other side. They all had those things over their eyes.

Then they started to battle. We only saw the tent but I guess that boys saw something different. First the headmaster was winning but then boys started to get better. It was very even whole time.

Suddenly Roxas stroke behind the headmaster. The headmaster turned around to reject Roxas hit but then Sora strike him on the back. Headmaster couldn't reject that so he fell to the ground.

Then he stand up and took that thing away from his head. He smiled. He waved us to come in side. We went there. The boys were gasping for breath. "It was awesome" Hayner said. "So the boys won right?" Aqua asked.

Headmaster nodded. "They were the first one who won so congratulations" he said and shook boys hands. Boys grinned. "It was fun" Sora said. "Good that you enjoyed it. Now I'm very sorry but I don't have any candy for you but I think that the next task will be good for that" he smiled.

When I looked at him he looked more like Riku than before. Well he was his uncle. Wonder when I will saw Riku again. We haven't talk for a while because he is so jealous that it's starting to annoy me. But I still love him. I think that I will call him next morning.

"Now let's go to our last task which is in a dinner room" Axel said. When we walked in we saw other students there too. "What king of task is this?" Pence asked. "In this task you have to eat as much as you can" our biology teacher said.

Pence smiled. "My favourite task" he said and run to the table which was full of different kind of food. I giggled. We sat next to Pence who was eating already. "This is so good" he smiled.

We ate and talk for a while when the headmaster stood up. "Now listen everybody. I have a few words from the hunt that you all were. Some teams were great some teams were not so great. I think you all know how you did" he grinned. "But there was one team who got all the tasks perfectly right"

"That's our team" Demyx said excited. "In that team there were Sora, Roxas, Axel, Pence, Hayner, Aqua, Kairi, Namine, Olette and Larxene and I wish that you could all stand up."

We stood up and all the students started to cheer for us. "Congratulations you all. Now the surprise prize is a trip to the Pride Land zoo" headmaster smiled. "I have always wanted to go there" Olette screamed. "It's the biggest zoo in the world" Pence said. "That's and awesome prize" Sora smiled.

"Now let's all continue eating" he said and sat down. "I can't believe we actually won" Namine said. "The trip is going to be great" Demyx smiled. We all nodded and started to eat.

After the eating it was nine o'clock already so we all went to our rooms. "See you tomorrow" Sora said to me and smiled. I nodded. Then I remembered that he had cried in a music class. I looked at him.

And then I hugged him. He seemed surprised but he hugged me back. "I will always be your friend ok? I will always help you know matter what and you can always tell me everything and I promise that I won't tell anybody. Promise that you will remember that?" I whispered in his ear.

Even though I didn't know why he was so sad I still wanted him to know that I would always be there for him. "I promise that I will remember that. Forever." he said and hugged me harder. We hugged each other's for a while and then I let go of him. When I did that an odd feeling went through my body. Like I shouldn't do that. I wanted to go back in his arms. But I couldn't do that. I should go back in Riku's arms but that didn't feel right. What was wrong with me?

Maybe I ate too much. "Well I'm going to go to my room now" I said and smiled. He nodded. "Good night Kairi" he said and walked away.

"Good night Sora" I whispered.

When I watched him left it felt like a part of me left with him. I had never felt that with Riku. I shook my head. I guess I was so tired that I imagine something odd. I went to my room and saw Namine sleeping there already. I went to shower and after that I put my pajamas on. Tomorrow I would call to Riku.

**A/N: Sorry for late update but it's has been really busy in school and then I was on a holiday in Spain so I wasn't able to write. But here is the sixth chapter. Hope you liked it. And please review it would help me a lot if you could tell me what you think about the story (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**The plan**

_**Sora's POV**_

We all had eaten so we decided to go to sleep. I walked with Kairi to her room. I stopped in front of her. She is so beautiful. She is kind, sweet and wonderful. But she is not mine. Not anymore.

And it's all my fault. If I just wouldn't be so damn stupid. It's all my fault. "See you tomorrow" I said and smiled to her. She nodded and smiled to me. Her smile is so beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful.

She is looking at me with those lovely blue eyes with a hint of purple. I know that face. She is thinking something important. She is hugging me now. Wait! What? She is hugging me? _Me?_ Is she really hugging me? Yes she is hugging me. But why?

I put my hands on her back. I have missed her scent. This light scent of vanilla.

"I will always be your friend ok? I will always help you know matter what and you can always tell me everything and I promise that I won't tell anybody. Promise that you will remember that?" She whispered in my ear. I felt shivers going through my back. I still wasn't sure though why she was hugging or why she said those words to me, but still those words means everything to me.

"I promise that I will remember that. Forever" I said and hugged her harder. I don't want to let her go. Not now not ever. I want to keep her in my arms forever. There we were hugging each other's quietly. I didn't want to that moment to end. But still it ended too quickly. She let go of me.

"Well I'm going to my room now" she said and smiled.

I nodded. "Good night Kairi" I said and walked away from her. Even though I didn't want to walk away. I wanted to stay with her. I sighed. Friends. She said that "she will always be my friend." _Friend._ Nothing more nothing less. Just friends.

But I want to be more. We use to be more. Why can't she remember? Doesn't her mind want to remember me? I don't know. I will never know. If I just wouldn't want to go to the beach. If we would just stayed home, nothing like this wouldn't never happen. It's all my fault.

I can't blame Kairi for that she can't remember. I can only blame myself for this. And Riku. I never knew he had those feeling for Kairi. He had never told me. And I thought we were best friends. And still he stole my girlfriend while I was- Roxas opened the door in front of me. "I knew I heard footsteps" he said.

I went in to my room. "Well I'm going to sleep now. Good night" he said and lay down to his bed. It didn't even take five minute to get him start to snore. I smiled a little. Then I lay down on my bed and took my IPod. I put the headphones on and closed my eyes.

Strange and beautiful by Aqualung started to play. Maybe someday she would remember me.

_**Kairi's POV**_

I opened my eyes. What time is it? I looked at my phone. It was 07.20 am I sighed. I didn't sleep well last night. Actually I slept awfully. I saw a nightmare.

In fact it isn't a nightmare. It's something that has happened me before. I saw a nightmare about that accident where I was two years ago when I was sixteen. I was crossing the road when out of nowhere there came a car. The driver was drunk. And he hit me.

I remember falling on the ground. I remember that my head felt heavy and everything was dizzy. But somehow I didn't feel that I was hurt. And I wasn't. When I woke up at the hospital next day I was perfectly fine. No broken legs or arms, not even a cut on me. Nothing.

But something did happen in my mind. I lost my memory. Not all. I still remember who my family and who my friends are. I still remember everything that I had learned in school. But I lost all of my childhood memories. I can't remember it at all. Of course my parents had shown me pictures of my childhood but I still can't remember it.

But something is bothering me in that accident. I have always had this feeling that I wasn't alone. Of course the driver was there but I have this feeling that there was this third person. Who protect me. Because the last thing I remember before I faint was someone's voice.

Someone spoke to me. It was wonderful caring voice. It was deep and warm voice. He who spoke has definitely loved me. He sounded so worried and yet I could hear that he loved. And he said that he loved me. I remember those words what he said.

"Kairi, Kairi. Don't leave, don't go. Please don't leave. Keep your eyes opened. The ambulance is coming. Don't close your eyes. You can't leave. I can't live without you. I love you. Remember that I love. Forever. I will always be here for you. I love you. I have always loved you and I always will, so please don't close your eyes, don't go. Stay with me. I need you. I love you Kairi"

Then I faint. When I asked my parents and Namine was there anyone else with me on that accident they didn't first answer me. Then Namine asked me that don't I remember. When I asked her" remember what?" they called the doctor. Then they find out that I had lost some of my memories.

Namine started to cry. She went out of my room to talk to Roxas who was waiting outside my room. I wasn't sure but I think that Roxas cried too. I had never seen him cry. But I think that now he did. Then they left.

I still don't know why they cried. Was it because I had lost my memories? Of course it was awful and I cried too but I still don't believe they cried because of that. When I asked Namine about it she just said that she was very upset. But she is lying to me I can see it in her eyes.

I sighed. I can't remember who was with me that night. When I told Riku about this he said that it was probably my imagination. But I'm sure there was someone with me.

"Riku" I said out loud. I looked at Namine who was sleeping. I should call Riku. I know he is still sleeping but I have to call him. I took my phone and went to the toilet and close the door. I didn't want to wake up Namine. I chose Riku's number. It rang couple of times before he answered.

"Morning" I said.

"Kairi is that you?" he asked.

"Yes it's me" I said and smiled a little.

"What time is it?"

"07.30 am" I answered.

"Why are you awake already?"

"I didn't sleep well last night. I saw nightmare about that accident."

"Are you alright?" he sounded worried.

"Yeah I'm fine it was nothing"

"Okay. So how is everything in there?"

"Good. We won the trick or treat hunt and for the prize we go to the zoo" I said happily when I thought about last night. Then I remembered that I had hugged Sora. I felt the blush coming in to my cheeks.

"Congratulations" I heard Riku's voice.

"Thanks."

We were quiet for a while. "Kairi listen I'm really sorry for acting like a jerk." he said breaking the silence. I was little surprised about his words but I was happy that he was sorry.

"I understand" I said.

"I just miss you so much and I can't be there protecting you even though I want to be and I'm scared that something will happened to you."

"Don't worry I'm fine."

"Good. Kairi I'm going to sleep now I have to go to the work later today."

"But it's Saturday."

"I know but I still have some work to do so I'm going to sleep and I think you should try too" he said.

"Okay" I smiled.

"I love you bye" he said and hung up.

"I love you too" I said. I know he couldn't hear that but I just had to say it. I was glad that I had called him. I went back to bed. "Everything will be fine" I muttered to myself.

"Kairi wake up. It's 12.00 am already."

Somebody was calling me. I opened my eyes. I saw Olette standing there.

"What" I said.

"It's 12.00 am and we haven't made the plan yet."

"What plan?"

"Don't you remember? We have to make the plan how to get Aqua and Demyx together" she said and pull my leg.

"Namine help me" she said. Namine took my other leg and they pull me to the floor. I heard Sora, Roxas and Hayner laughing. "That hurt" I laugh too. "Now go to the shower and meet us in the cafeteria okay?" Olette said. I nodded and went to the toilet. I took a quick shower and dry my hair.

I had forgotten about the plan. I had said to Sora that we should get them together. Sora had told Roxas who had told Namine. Namine had told Olette and Olette had told to Hayner that we should get them together.

Hayner told to Pence, Axel, and Larxene to keep Aqua and Demyx away from us. So now they are at the town and we are making the plan how to get them together. I put a white shirt, jeans and sneakers on and went downstairs.

"Now when we are all finally here let's start planning." Olette said. "So do you have any ideas? Kairi?" Roxas asked and looked at me. "Why should I have an idea?" I smiled. "It was your idea to get them together and you have done it before, don't you remember" Roxas said.

"What I have done before" I asked little confused. "Nothing, Roxas is just messing with you right honey" Namine said and hit him. "Ouch, that hurt" Roxas whined. I laughed but what did Roxas ment with that?

"So do we have any ideas?" Hayner sounded little bored. "I have one" Sora said. I looked at him. I remember the hug and the blush came to my cheeks. "Okay so I think that we should make a bet with Demyx." Sora smiled. "What kind of bet?" Hayner asked little more interested. "A bet where we all ask one girl out" Sora grinned. "What?" Hayner and Roxas said.

"Listen. We suggest to Demyx that we will all go to the date with one girl. The loser who won't go to the dates have to make run around school… naked" Sora whispered. "Naked" Roxas squeal. "Shh" Namine said and hugged her boyfriend.

"Yes naked" Sora grinned. "Sounds good" Hayner smiled. "But how we get Demyx to pick Aqua?" Olette asked. "We put girls name on the hat but the trick is that there will be only Aqua's name in there. When Demyx has taken the tag where is Aqua's name he has to go on the date with her." Sora smiled satisfied with his plan.

"But what about us?" Hayner asked. "Well I thought that Roxas don't have to be in the bet because he is dating Namine" Sora said and looked at Namine who nodded to him. "Then the rest of us will put girls name on the other hat and go to the dates with the one we got" Sora explained.

"Okay but who's name are we going to put?" Hayner asked. "I don't know yet." Sora said. Then he looked at me and Olette. "What about you two?" he grinned.

"I have a boyfriend" I said.

"I know but this is just putting Demyx and Olette together we don't really have to go to the dates if we don't want to" Sora said and look at me with a goofy smile.

I nodded "Okay I'm in" I smiled. "Me too" Olette said and looked Hayner who seemed to blush a little. "Wonder if Larxene would agree this" Namine said. "Larxene? No offence but I don't want to go on the date with her" Hayner said and shook his head.

"I'm sure that Axel will" Roxas grinned.

"Okay so we put Larxene's name in the now we only need girl for Pence" Sora said and tapped his chin.

Hayner laugh. "Is Pence in this too?"

"Well he doesn't have girlfriend so why not?" Sora smiled.

"But we don't know anyone" Olette said.

"I don't think that's it's a good idea to put Pence in this" I said. I know he is a little shy when it comes to girls and it would be awful for him if the girl would say no.

"Okay we can leave Pence off" Sora said. "Now Roxas call to Axel and tell him."

Roxas nodded and took his phone. "I'm going to outside to talk" he said and left. "This is really good plan" Namine smiled. Sora nodded. "I have an idea" Olette said.

"What if we just pretend that we will go on the date but we follow Demyx and Aqua to make sure that they will get together."

"That's great" I said. Sora and Hayner nodded.

"Sounds good" Namine said.

Roxas came back. "They all agreed to this" he smiled. "Good, now when will we do this?" Sora asked.

"Next weekend?" Namine suggest. We all nodded. Next weekend it is. This would be great.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

**The date night**

"You want to make a bet about what?" Demyx asked. "We want to make a bet about dating" Sora grinned. "Dating?" Demyx asked little suspicious. Namine, Olette and I were listening to them behind the Sora's and Roxas's room door.

"Yeah" Hayner said. "Why you want to make a bet of that?" "We thought that nobody haven't been on a date this year and we definitely have to do something about it so we taught that now it's the great time to hit some girls" Sora said. "Okay so what are the rules?" Demyx sounded a little more excited now. "Okay we have put some names on this hat and whatever name you got you have to go on a date with her tomorrow which is Saturday" Hayner said.

"And what if you don't go?" Demyx asked. "You have to run around the school… _naked_" Hayner said. Demyx started to laugh. "Seriously you are crazy" he said. "We know that" Axel said and I was sure he was rolling his eyes. "So you are in?" Sora asked. "Of course."

I looked at Namine and Olette who were giggling. "Now pick a tag" Hayner said. They were quiet for a while. "Which name did you get?" Sora asked. "Aqua" Demyx said. "Then you have to ask Aqua on a date" Hayner said.

"What name did you get?" Demyx asked. Hayner got Larxene, Axel got Olette and Sora got well me. "I'm have to go on a date with _Larxene_?" Hayner screamed.

"Better luck next time" Demyx said. "Okay so tomorrow we are all going to date with the girls you got and remember the loser have to run around school naked." "They're coming" I whispered. We run away from the door.

We wait until Demyx had left and then we went back to the boy's room. "That was perfect" Namine said, and sat down, next to Roxas. "I know" Roxas smiled. "Now all we have to do is find out where they are going and follow them" I said.

"That should be easy since Aqua is my roommate and I'm sure she will tell me" Olette said and grinned. I nodded. "I think I'm going to bed now so I'll see you tomorrow. Namine are you coming?" I asked.

"I going to go for a walk with Roxas" she said and then they left. Hayner and Olette left too. "I can walk you to your room" Sora smiled. I nodded.

"So we should be going on a date tomorrow" I said. Sora blushed a little and nodded. "But I think your boyfriend wouldn't like that" he said and looked down. I was quiet for a while. No he wouldn't, he would jealous. Very, _very_ jealous. "He would be really jealous" I said finally to Sora. "How long have you too been together?"

"Almost two years now" He nodded. "Do you love him?" "Yes. At least I think I do" I said. Sora look at me suddenly with and odd face. "You think you love him?" he repeated. Ups. I shouldn't have said that. Of course I love him. What was I thinking?

"I love him." I said quickly. Sora nodded but he still looked at me. "Well I'm going to my room now so good night" I said and smiled. "Good night Kairi" he said and turned away. I went to my room and took a long shower. Why did I say that "I think I love him" of course I love him. I sigh.

I put my pajamas on and went to bed. Tomorrow would be were exciting day.

"There they go" Namine squealed. "Shh they will hear us" Hayner said. We were following Demyx and Aqua. Demyx had asked Aqua on a date last night and she had said yes of course. So now they were going to a movie and then on a café after that.

"What movie they are going to watch?" Larxene asked. "Toy story 3" Olette grinned. "Seriously?" Axel asked. Olette nodded. "I'm not going then" Larxene said. "Yeah mean either" Axel said. "Why?" Namine asked.

"I don't like cartoons" Larxene said. "I think they are stupid" Axel said. Then they left. "I think they just want to be alone" Roxas said and winked. We giggled.

We wait until Demyx and Aqua had bought the tickets and then we went in. Luckily they weren't sitting in the last seat line. So we went there.

"They are talking something. I wish I could hear them" Olette said. "Shh the movie is starting" Boys said together. I looked at Olette and Namine and then we burst in a laugh.

"I didn't know you like cartoons so much" I whispered to Sora who was sitting next to me" "I love cartoons" he said like a five year boy. "Don't you?" he asked me. "Well I haven't watched much cartoons" I said.

I didn't know if that was true or not because I couldn't remember had I watch them or not. Maybe I had but because I didn't remember my childhood I wasn't sure.

"Look, look" Namine said suddenly. Demyx had put his arm around Aqua. "That's so cute" Olette said. I saw in the corner of my eye that Roxas did the same with Namine.

We didn't speak anything after that. We were all so concentrating on the movie. When it ended we had to wait for Aqua and Demyx to leave before us. "So they are going to a café after this?" Roxas asked. Olette nodded.

We follow them in to a cute little café near the cinema. We took a table near to them. "I still can't hear what they are talking" Olette complained. "Do you want to order something?" the waiter asked from us.

"Um I'll take a pizza please" Pence said. "Same for me thanks" Sora said. "Me too" Roxas and Hayner said. "For the lady's?" "Nothing thanks" and with that the waiter left.

"This is starting to get little boring" Hayner said after ten minutes. "They are just talking" Roxas said. "What else they should do?" I asked. "Kiss" Hayner said and rolled his eyes. Olette giggled a little.

I looked at Sora and he nodded to me. Olette and Hayner were the next victim. "Look" Namine said and point them. Demyx had placed his hands in to Aqua's. "How cute" Olette said.

"Four pizzas?" the waiter asked. "Yes please" Pence said and grinned. The waiter gave the pizzas for the boys and then he left. Nothing happened for a while. Boys had already eaten their pizzas and order the check when Aqua and Demyx were leaving.

"They are leaving we have to follow them" I said. "Put the check" Hayner said. "Just pay on the desk" Olette said and stood up. We went out and Hayner came quickly after us. "Where did they go?" Roxas asked.

"There" Sora pointed. They were walking along the street. "Where are they going?" Namine asked. "Probably to the bus station and then they will go back to school" I said. We followed them to the bus station.

We were hiding behind the bushes. "They stand pretty close to each other's don't you think?" Sora whispered. "They are getting closer" I said. They are going to, they are going to- and then they finally kiss.

"Wuhuu!" Olette yelled. "Shh" we all said. "Demyx is looking over here" Roxas whispered. "Do you think they heard us?" Hayner asked. "Yes we hear you, you come out of the bushes now" Demyx said with low voice.

We all stood up. "What are you doing? Should you all be in a date?" Demyx asked. "We were but then we saw you guys and we started to follow you and…" Roxas said. "You followed us?" Aqua asked. "Yeah but only here in the bus station" Namine said quickly.

"So you weren't in the movie or in the café?" Demyx asked. We all shook our heads. They look us little suspicious but I then they let it go. "So are you two together now?" I asked carefully.

Aqua looked Demyx and the she smiled. "Yes" she said. "Finally!" Olette screamed and hugged her. Namine and I hugged her too. "I'm so happy for you two" Namine said.

"Thanks" Aqua said. "It sure did long for you two get together" Sora smiled. Demyx blushed a little. "But I'm happy for you" Sora continue. I smiled to Aqua and Demyx. Then I looked at Olette and Hayner.

They would be next.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

**Duck**

"Kairi hurry everybody are waiting for us" Namine said. "I'm coming I just have to find my necklace." Where could I have put it? I mean I always put it on my table next to my bed, but now it's not there.

"Kairi" Namine said again. "I'm coming you can go down already" I yelled at her. Namine sighed and left. I shouldn't have yelled at her she is so sensitive. I sigh. Where my necklace could be?

I took my suitcase under my bed. I threw all my clothes out of the suitcase. Not there. I looked at my table again. Then I noticed a knob on it. Of course there was a drawer on I my table and I haven't noticed it before.

I opened the drawer just a little. There my necklace was. How stupid was I not to notice the drawer before. I took my necklace and put it on. I was closing the drawer when I saw something in there.

I opened the drawer entirely and there was the bow that I had found from the hole in my room. I had forgotten about the whole box. I should try to find out who had given it to me. Maybe Namine could help me. I closed the drawer and went down.

"Finally Miss Kairi has arrived. We have been waiting for you" my art teacher said pretty angrily.

"I'm sorry."

"Okay class let's go then" he said and we all get on to the buss. "What took you so long?" Sora asked me as he sat down next to me. "I didn't find my necklace." He nodded.

I look back and saw Namine sitting next to Roxas. I should apologize to Namine for yelling at her. Then I saw Hayner and Olette smiling and laughing together. I smiled too. I look at Sora who was looking somewhere else.

I looked outside from the window. We were heading to the Twilight Town art exhibition. Namine had been very excited about this trip. "Did you sleep well?" Sora asked suddenly.

"I slept awfully because I saw a nightmare" I said and sigh little. Nightmare, about that accident. I usually see that same nightmare only one time in a month but now i have been seeing it every night and I don't know why.

"What kind of nightmare did you see?" Sora asked. He sounded very worried.

"I saw a nightmare from the accident I was two years ago."

"You have been in an accident?" he said looking straight to my eyes. I blushed a little for that.

"Yes in a car accident. But nothing happened to me, I didn't lose any of my arms or legs, I didn't even had a scratch" I smiled. I didn't want to tell him about my memory because I still wasn't ready to tell him.

Actually I haven't told anyone about my memory here in Twilight Academy. I didn't want anybody to feel sorry for me because of that.

"Well you have been very lucky then" he smiled. "Can you keep a secret" I asked from him. He nodded and looked curios.

"I'm sure I wasn't alone in that accident. I mean of course there was this man who drove over me but I'm sure that someone was protecting me. Like a guardian angel or something. And I also have a proof that I wasn't alone in there" I said convincingly.

"And may I ask what that proof is?" he smiled but his eyes very serious.

"The proof is that the person who had protected me spoke to me. He said something like 'don't go, I can't live without you, I love and I always will, remember that I love you forever, the ambulance is coming, keep your eyes open.'

Sora didn't first say anything he just started at me. "Was it your boyfriend in that accident with you?" he asked finally. I shook my head. "We weren't together yet." He nodded.

"That's pretty good proof. I mean there must have been someone there with you if the ambulance was coming and I would expect that, that someone must have been called it" he said and smiled.

He was right. I didn't call ambulance neither did the driver because he had faint and there was nobody on the streets then because it was after midnight. So there have been someone with me I wasn't just imagine it.

But how Sora knew that the driver didn't have call the ambulance or that there weren't anyone else in the street that night.

"Why didn't you expect that the driver had called the ambulance or if someone else who had sawn the accident hasn't called the ambulance? I asked from him. He didn't say anything. Then he looked away.

What was going on with him? Why didn't he answer me? Then he looked back at me. "I don't know" he smiled. I just nodded. He wasn't telling me the truth. I have always notice if someone was lying.

I just wondered why Sora would lie to me something like that? He wasn't even there when the accident happened. Or was he? Wait what I am thinking about. He couldn't be there. I have just met him. I would remember if we have met before. Or maybe I wouldn't remember because I had lost some of my memories and he is Roxas cousin so it would make sense if he was there which means that…

Now I'm only confusing myself. Maybe he just had a lucky guess. Yeah that probably is it. We didn't speak anything after that.

"Okay class we will soon arrive at the art exhibition. You can go around the exhibition by yourself but you have to stay in the exhibition you can't leave there okay? You have two hour's time then we will meet here at the buss so remember where we are parking. Have a nice trip." our teacher said.

We went out of buss and then I run to Namine.

"Namine I'm very sorry for yelling you like that. I shouldn't have done it."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have hurried you, I know how much that necklace means to you" she smiled.

"Thanks" I said and hugged her. "Now let's go in" she said. She was very excited about this. It's been her dream to go to an art exhibition but because we didn't have one in Destiny Island she couldn't have go before this.

We walked in side and the first thing that we saw was a huge statue of a hummingbird. It was beautiful with all the colors and it looked almost real. Like it was going to fly. I looked at Namine and she was very amazed with this.

"That is very impressive" Hayner said. We all nodded. First we went to the new art gallery. There were lots of paintings that I didn't understand. They were kind of weird to me. Namine did seem to enjoy it.

"I don't really understand these pictures" Hayner said. "Yeah mean either." I looked at Olette who was talking with Sora. "Listen Hayner I was just wondering that if you would like to ask Olette out?" I said casually.

"What? No. I mean why I would do that" he said nervously.

"Well I just thought that you two seem to get a long pretty well so why not."

"She would never say yes" Hayner said. He sounded pretty sad. "Of course he will" I smiled to him. "No she won't. She likes someone else" Hayner said and sigh.

"Who?"

Hayner looked back and then he looked at me. "Sora" he said and sighed. "She likes Sora."

"No she doesn't" I said. She couldn't like Sora. She can't like Sora I mean that she has to like Hayner. They belong together. Was I jealous because Olette liked Sora? No I couldn't be. I shook my head.

"Ask her out. She will say yes I promise" I smiled to Hayner. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

Then we went to gallery that where only drawings about humans. "This is so amazing" Namine said. She loved to draw so I think this is her heaven. I have to admit too the pictures were really wonderful and some of them were breath taking.

"Did you suggest that Hayner should ask Olette out?" Sora whispered to me. "Yes. But he said that Olette doesn't like him. That she likes you" I said to Sora.

I sounded very jealous when I said that. I guess Sora notice that because he looked little amused. "Is that bothering you if she likes me?" Sora asked laughing a little. "No" I blushed. "It's just not fair to Hayner" I try to defend myself. Sora nodded but he still had wild grin on his face.

"Actually Olette said the same thing" he said. "That he likes you?" I said little too loud because all the people in the gallery started to stare at me. How embarrassing. Sora laughed a little. "Not funny" I said.

"I mean that Olette said that he thinks that Hayner likes you" Sora said pointing me. "Oh, but she know that I have a boyfriend so I can't be with Hayner."

Sora shrug his shoulders. "But she still believes that Hayner likes you."

"I hope that Hayner asks her out so they can finally be together" I said.

Sora smiled to me. His eyes didn't look so sad that they did before. They didn't look as happy as Sora pretends that he is, but not so sad anymore.

Last gallery that we went was history. There were clothes and armors and paintings. The paintings were very beautiful and you could see that they are old.

"Hey come here" Hayner yelled to us. "Look at this painting" he said. It was a picture of three warriors. Two boys and one girl. The girl had blue short hair and she was very beautiful. She looked a lot like Aqua.

One of the boys had brown hair and he looked serious almost like he was angry. The last boy looked like Roxas. Same hair, same eyes and same funny smile. He looked exactly like Roxas.

"Who is that" Roxas yelled pointing his double. "We don't know" Sora said. "He looks so much like you" Olette said. "But he is not me" Roxas said sadly. "Of course he's not honey" Namine said and took Roxas hand.

Roxas looked at her and nodded. "He's not me" he said little more happily. "There is painting of Sora and Roxas" Olette yelled. "That's not me I don't have black hair. And I don't look so evil" Sora said.

There was a picture where Roxas double was fighting with a boy who looked like Sora but he only had black hair. "This is so weird" Hayner said. "I know I don't like this at all" Roxas said.

"We have a real Sora here" Hayner said pointing the last picture of the wall. "That's weird picture" Olette said. The picture was round. There was a picture where Sora was his eye closed.

"There is a duck" Roxas yelled. "Where?" Hayner said turning his head around. "In that picture dummy" Roxas said. "Oh" Hayner said blushing. "Did you actually think that there was a real duck in here?" Sora laughed.

"No" Hayner murmured. "There is a duck, mouse and dog I think" Namine said. She was right. There was a duck, mouse and dog. But only their heads were in the little rounds in that picture. Sora was entirely there. It looked like he was sleeping or something.

"That's so weird" Sora murmured. "Let's get out of here it's starting to freak me out" Roxas said. We all nodded and left. That was so weird. Then I notice Hayner and Olette talking. Olette nodded and I think she said yes. Did Hayner asked her out? They did look both happy. I wished that he asked.

I sat down next to Sora at the buss. Then our teacher started to talk. "I hope you all enjoyed that. Next lesson we will draw. Bye."

"I can't draw" Sora smiled. "I can draw somehow thanks to Namine" I said and yawn. "Tired?" Sora asked. "Yeah like I told you I didn't sleep well last night" I smiled little.

"You can put your head on my shoulder and try to get some rest okay" he smiled. I nodded and put my head on his shoulder. "Thanks" I said. "No problem" he whispered. It didn't took me long to fall asleep.

"Kairi we are at the Academy" Sora said. I nodded but I still kept my head on his shoulder. "I can carry you in if you are too tired to walk" he said. Would that be weird? He's my friend so there's nothing bad about it. "Okay" I said.

Sora put his arms around my legs and waist and carried me out of the buss. I put my hads around his neck and rest my head on his chest. "What's wrong with Kairi?" I heard Namine asking. "Nothing she is just tired" Sora said.

"Do you have the key to your room?" Sora asked. "It's in my bag" I said. Sora search the key for a while but then he found it. "Hold tight so you won't fall okay" Sora said. I nodded.

He took his hand away from my waist and opened the door. Then he put it quickly back so I wouldn't fall.

"I'll just put you to sleep" he said.

"What are you doing?" I heard someone else's voice. Was that Riku? "Nothing I'm just helping her" Sora said. "Let her go!" That was definitely Riku.

I opened my eyes and there he was right in front of me. My wonderful, angry boyfriend. He looked like he could kill Sora. "Let her go!" Riku yelled. "I'm just putting her to sleep. She didn't sleep well last night" Sora said and put me to my bed. Sora sounded so calm.

"Don't ever touch her again. Do you understand me? Ever!" Riku said. "That depends on her" Sora said. "Listen you little-"

"Riku stop it" I interrupt him. "He was only helping me. I didn't sleep well last night and I'm very tired so he carried me here. That's it" I said to him and looked straight to his eyes.

Riku didn't say anything he just nodded. "I'm fine now. Thanks Sora" I said and looked at him. The sadness of his eyes had come back. He nodded and left. I felt sorry for him. He was only helping me.

"What was that?" Riku asked me. "Nothing like I already said. I'm going to sleep now. We can talk tomorrow." I said and closed my eyes. I didn't know what Riku was going to do but right now I really couldn't care less.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had a little writerts block but I hope you liked this chapter. And remember to review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

**Xion**

I slowly opened my eyes. Please be asleep, please be asleep. I opened my one eye first. He is… awake. I closed my eye. I could sleep all day. Then I wouldn't have to face him. He will be so angry at me.

I sigh. "I know you are awake" he said coldly. I opened my eyes to face him. He stared at me with angry eyes. He was furious. Then I notice red circles around his eyes. I bet he didn't sleep at all last night.

"We need to talk" he said. I got up. "I'll just change my clothes wait me outside" I said and went to bathroom. I heard him slapping the door. What a jerk. He will probably wake everybody up.

I took a quick shower and dry my hair. I put a white top, blue jeans and red sneakers and went out of my room. Riku was waiting for me.

"Let's go out so we won't wake anybody" I said. We walked on the back yard. It was little could but I didn't care I was so mad. Riku sat down on a bench but I just stand.

"What is going on with you and Sora?" he asked but he didn't look at me.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. We are just friends."

"If you are just friends, then why he carried you in to your room last night?"

"I told you already. I was tired and he helped me. That's it!" I yelled at him.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me truth then don't" he said coldly.

"That is the truth. Why don't you trust me?" I felt tears coming to my eyes. I didn't want to cry. I try to wipe them of but they just kept coming back. Damn tears.

"Why don't I trust you? You just play here with your so called 'friends' while I'm home missing you and worrying about you."

"You really think that we just play here? I'm here studying! And do you really think that I don't miss you? I miss you every day all the time."

"Then why don't you came home with me?" he asked sadly.

"I can't. I want to study" I sigh. I knew he misses me. And I miss him too but can we really be in a distance relationship? It's starting to look like we can't handle this. If he doesn't trust me then what's the point in this?

"Do you love me?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes of course."

"Then come home with me. You can study in the Destiny Island Academy. I know it's not as fancy as this is, but still. You could move in with me and when you have graduated we could get married and then you can look a job and we could be together" he said looking straight to my eyes.

Move in with him. Get married. That didn't sound good at all. But it should sound good if I love him. I mean I do love him right?

"Riku I'm sorry but I'm going to stay here."

We were silent for a while. "I don't want to fight anymore" I said.

"I don't want to fight either. Come here" he said and smiled.

I smiled to him and went closer when he suddenly stand up and slap me on the face. "You are coming with me" he said and grab my wrist.

"Riku what are you doing? This isn't like you" I screamed. He hit me. He actually hit me. How could he. I trusted him, I loved him. And then he does something like that.

He was dragging me out of the Academy. "We are going home now!" he said. "I don't want to go home" I yelled and tried to escape from him. I started to cry. Why would he do this?

"Don't you love me anymore?" I asked from him. Then he stopped and turned around to look at me.

"I love you more than anything. That's why I'm doing this" he said and then he kept walking. "If you really love me then let go of me" I screamed but he just kept dragging me with him.

"Please Riku let me go" I sobbed. Why he did this. Tears fall down on my face and my writs hurt. I wanted to run. But I couldn't he was too strong.

"Let her go!" I heard someone yelling. I turn around and saw Sora. Riku turned around too and he was furious.

"Stay out of this" he hissed.

"No!"

Riku push me on the ground and walked to Sora. My head hit something hard. But I didn't care I was more worried about Sora. Riku was taller and stronger than him. Of course Sora was strong too but I don't believe that he can beat Riku.

"What did you say?" he asked from him.

"I said no. She is my friend and I won't let anyone to hurt her" Sora said.

Riku smirked. "You really think you can bet me?" he laughed little. "You little rat!" he yelled and hit Sora on the face. Sora's lip started to bleed but he just smiled.

Then Sora hit Riku on the stomach. Riku fall down in pain.

"Kairi are you alright" Sora said running to me. "Yeah I'm okay. Thank you" I smiled to him. "Don't you dare to speak to her" Riku yelled and stood up.

Sora turned around to face Riku. "Who are you to tell me what to do? You don't even love her" Sora said.

"I love her more than you do" Riku yelled and smirked. "Do you really think that she could love some loser like you?"

Sora's face fell. He looked sad. He looked broken.

"Maybe she won't ever love me but I can still be her friend and I can still be there for her" Sora said and looked Riku.

"You are pathetic" Riku said and was coming closer to me again. "Don't touch her" Sora said pacing on front of me.

"I can touch her if I want. She is my girlfriend" Riku said. His girlfriend. Did he really think we were still together?

"But you don't know nothing about her" Sora said randomly.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked little confused.

"Do you know her favourite color? Or movie? Or food?"

"Of course. They are mm… blue, Titanic and pizza" Riku said little nervous.

"All wrong" Sora smirked. "It's pink, The Notebook and lasagna."

"What does that have to do anything with this?" Riku yelled.

"Well I'm just thinking that if she is your girlfriend then you should know her pretty well."

Riku was silent. Sora was right; Riku didn't know anything about me. I have told him my favourite color and movie but apparently he doesn't listen to me. But how Sora knew all the right answers?

"Have she told you about Xion?" Sora asked.

"Of course" Riku said. But that was a lie. I had never told her about Xion. Never. Even thought I had lost all my childhood memories, I haven't forgotten Xion. I wouldn't forget her; I wouldn't forget my big sister.

"Then where is she right now?" Sora smirked.

"Home" Riku said but I heard the insecure in his voice.

He didn't know anything. How could he? I haven't told him about her. But how Sora knew? I know that Namine had told Roxas but I can't believe that Roxas had told Sora.

Sora shook his head. "Another wrong answer."

"That doesn't matter!" Riku yelled

"Actually it does. If you really love and care for someone then you really should know her" Sora said.

"Just shut up!" Riku yelled and came closer to me.

"Don't touch her" Sora said and hit him on the face.

Riku looked furious and then he attack to Sora. He was going to hit him on the face but Sora tackled it and hit Riku on the stomach again. Riku fell down and hold his stomach. I think Sora had hit pretty hard because I have never seen Riku falling down.

"I think you should go home alone" Sora said and then he turned to me. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded slowly. "How did you know about Xion?" I asked from him. "I- Kairi are you bleeding?" he asked worried. I touch my head and I felt something wet. I looked to my hand and it was all red. I guess I had hit my head on a rock.

"Kairi we have to get to you on the nurse" Sora said and lift me up. Everything started to get dizzy and I was going to faint.

"Sora thank you" and then everything went black.

**A/N: **_So what did you think? It was pretty shocking what Riku did. Poor Kairi. _

_Anyway please review and tell me what you think about this story. And thanks for the people who have reviewed! And keep reviewing._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

**The loser is?**

My head, it hurts. What happened? Oh right I had a fight with Riku. And then Sora came. Then they fight. And Riku hit me. He threw me to the ground. That's why my head hurts so badly.

I opened my eyes and looked to right. I saw flowers and cards on my table. I think I was in a hospital. How long I have been here?

"Oh honey you are awake" someone said. I looked to my left and saw my own wonderful _ex-boyfriend _who isn't so wonderful after all.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"What do you mean? I was so worried about you" he said and took my hand. I pull it away and slapped him on the face.

"Don't ever touch me again."

"Honey what's the matter? Why are you acting like this?" he asked like he didn't know.

"Don't act stupid. I remember what happened. You hit me remember?"

He didn't say anything, he just stared at me. I glared at him. Did he really think that we would be together? Not a change.

"I really don't know what you are talking about. I would never hit you. I love you Kairi" he said.

"Don't you know what I'm talking about? We had a huge fight and you hit me and then you threw me on the ground. That's why I'm in a hospital or am I wrong?"

He blinked a couple of times. "Kairi you fell down on the stairs when we were going out" he said and looked worried.

I stared at him. He was lying. I didn't remember that I had fall down. No he must be lying. This is just some kind of trick.

"You are lying" I said and looked straight to his eyes.

"No I'm not. You fell down and hit your head."

"I want to talk to Sora."

He sighed and stood up. He left the room and then Sora came in. He sat next to my bed. He smiled to me but his eyes. His beautiful ocean blue eyes were sadder than ever before.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi. Sora what happened to me?" I asked and looked his eyes. He looked down and then he looked at me.

"You fell down on the stairs and you hit your head" he sighed and looked away. Was he serious? Did I really fell down and hit my head? But I remember the fight. I remember that Sora mention Xion. How did he know about Xion?

"Sora how do you know Xion?"

"I don't know anyone name Xion" he said.

"You are lying. Did Riku told you to say that I fell down? You don't have to do what he says. Tell me the truth" I said. I felt tiers coming to my eyes. Why did I cry? I usually never cry. Namine's job is to cry not mine.

"I'm telling you the truth Kairi. You fell down and hit you heard pretty badly."

No he was lying. He has to be lying. I couldn't made all that up. I didn't have so good imagination. There was something wrong. He wasn't telling me the truth.

"Sora" I said and took his hand. "Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth please." I look at him. He looked so sad as if he was about to cry.

"Kairi I already told you the truth" he said looking to my eyes. I guess he wasn't lying after all. Maybe I fell down and hit my head after all.

I sigh. "I believe you."

He nodded. "I'm gonna get Riku here" he said and left.

"Are feeling better?" Riku asked and came in.

I nodded. "Sorry for blaming you" I said and smiled.

"Its okay don't worry about it. Main point is that you are alright" he smiled and squeezed my hand.

"So how long I have been in here?"

"Only this day. We brought you here in the morning and the clock is five now."

I nodded. I still felt little tired.

"The doctor said that you hit your head pretty badly but nothing serious didn't happen. They are going to keep you here the night. You can go back to school tomorrow" he continued. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"I'm gonna leave you rest. See you tomorrow. I love you" he kissed my forehead and left. Then I fell asleep.

"_Kairi come here" _

_I run to the voice. It was Xion. She was smiling at me. "How was your day?" she asked and smiled._

"_It was great. I had a new friend. I play all day with him" I smiled and hugged her. I was a little child. Maybe two or three._

"_Maybe he can come to play our house one day" Xion said and took me to her arms. _

"_I would love that. He is so cute and funny. He has brown and funny hair. And he has always a goofy grin on his face. And he said that I'm cute."_

"_You are adorable" she giggled. _

"_I think that I want to marry him when I grow up" I giggled._

"_Can I be your flower girl?" she asked and smiled._

"_Of course" I said and hugged her._

"_Let's go home mom and dad are waiting for us" Xion said._

I opened my eyes. Was I dreaming? I looked around. I was still in the hospital. I looked at the clock. It was two in the night. I was dreaming. Was that my childhood memory or was that just and ordinary dream?

"Xion I miss you. Wish you could be here to help me" I whispered. I didn't have any childhood memories with her but I did remember her. I remember what she was like. She looked like me and Namine.

Well I think that's an obvious she is our big sister. She had black short hair and she was always smiling. I really miss her. I sigh. I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

"Morning honey."

I opened my eye and saw Riku. I smiled. "Morning" I murmured.

"I wanted to see you before I leave" he smiled.

"Leave? Are you going home already?"

"I have to. Tomorrow is Monday and I have worked to do" he said sadly.

"Okay."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Better. My head doesn't hurt so much anymore."

"Good. I think I have to go now so I won't miss the boat."

I nodded.

"I love you" he said and kissed me softly on the lips. Then he stood up.

"I love you too" I smiled.

"Bye Kairi" he smiled and left.

"Bye" I whispered. The nurse came and gave me my breakfast. After I had eaten I got my clothes and I was ready to leave. All my friends were waiting outside the hospital.

"KAIRI" they yelled and run towards me. "We were so worried about you" Namine said and hugged me. "I'm so glad that you are alright" Olette said and hugged me too.

"Sora told us that you fell down" Roxas said. "Yeah and that you hit your head" Hayner said. I nodded. "But I'm fine now" I smiled. "Good. Let's go back to the Academy" Aqua smiled.

I didn't see Sora anywhere. "Where's Sora?"

"He had some things that he had to do. He asked me to tell you that he is very sorry that he couldn't come" Namine said. I nodded.

We went back to Academy and I went to my room. I wanted to rest little bit. Olette and Namine wanted to keep me company.

"You didn't have much time with Riku" Namine said. "I know. Can you keep a secret?" I asked them. They both nodded and came closer.

"I'm not sure if I fell down on the stairs" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Olette asked.

"I don't remember that I fell. But I remember that I had a fight with Riku and he hit me. Then he threw me on the ground and I hit my head on the rock. That's why I got in the hospital. I also remember that Sora came to help me" I said and looked both of them.

Namine just stare at me and Olette gasped air. "Are you serious?" Olette asked. I nodded. "When I asked Riku and Sora about it they both said that I fell down but I don't believe them."

"Why would they lie?" Namine asked.

"Well I kind of understand why Riku lied. But I don't know why Sora would lie. So I wished that you could help me to find the truth" I said.

"Of course we will help you, right Namine?" Olette said and looked to her. Namine nodded and smiled.

"But remember don't tell this to anyone. Not even Roxas or Hayner" I said and looked both of them. They both nodded.

"I have to go now. I promise to meet Hayner" Olette said and stood up. "Oh I almost forgot. I thought that if we all could see in the cafeteria this evening so I would love if you guys could come" Olette said and smiled.

"We will be there" I smiled. She nodded and left. "Kairi are you sure about the fight?" Namine asked. She looked serious.

I nodded. "I'm positive. I just don't have any proofs."

"Then we are going to get some proofs" Namine smiled.

"And when Sora came to help me he asked Riku about Xion" I said. Namine's eyes winded.

"X-Xion?" she asked.

I nodded. "I don't know how he knew about her" I said.

"I don't know either" Namine said and looked down.

"Oh and Namine I would need your help in one more thing."

She nodded. I took the box that I had found from my room and gave it to her.

"This is beautiful" she said.

"I know. But I don't who had gave that to me and I don't know how to open it" I sigh. Namine check the box and then she looked at the lock.

"It looks like a regular key won't fit this" she said. I nodded. "And the engraving on the bottom would point at who had gave this to you might be a boy. At least the sentence "_My one and only love Kairi" _would wave to it" she continued.

"I agree with you" I said and smiled. She was like a Sherlock Holmes. I knew she could help me.

"Where did you find this?"

"In my room there was a hole in the wall and the box was in the hole" I grinned.

"A Hole? How we haven't noticed it before?"

"The hole was behind the painting."

She nodded. "Do you think that Riku had given this to you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I would remember if he had given me that" I said. She nodded.

"Well who ever had gave this to you he must have love you very much" Namine smiled. I nodded and yawned.

"Are you tired?" she asked. I nodded and lay down on my bed. "I'll wake you up when we are going to meet the others" she said and left the room. I closed my eye and fell to sleep. I didn't see any dreams.

"Kairi wake up. Others are already waiting for us."

I opened my eyes and saw Namine. I stretch my arms and then I got up. We walked down to the cafeteria. Everybody else were there already.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Sora asked and smiled to me.

"Good" I said and sat down next to him. He nodded and smiled. I look to his eyes and they were still sad. Wish I could help him.

"I was just wondering that who lose the bet we had." Demyx asked and looked to the boys.

"Not me. I had a date with Larxene" Axel said and put his arm around Larxene. "But weren't you going out with Olette?" Demyx asked and raised his eye brown.

"Well because Larxene is my girlfriend I change with Hayner" he grinned. Demyx nodded.

"What about you and Kairi?" he asked looking at Sora. I notice that Sora looked nervous. Well why wouldn't he? The loser had to run around naked and we really weren't on a date.

"We were at the park" I said and smiled to Sora. "Yeah that's right" Sora said quickly. I saw Roxas and Namine grinning.

"Okay then what about Hayner and Olette" Demyx asked and looked to them.

"What a detective you think you are" Hayner said and laughed nervously.

"Just answer the question" Axel grinned. Hayner shoot a glare to him and the he grinned. "Well we were at the movie" he said.

"Really? We didn't see you there" Aqua said.

"We were at the different show" Hayner said. He looked at Olette who was just smiling to him.

"What show did you go then?" Demyx asked.

"We went to see the um the Notebook" Hayner said. You could hear that he was very nervous.

"Oh you did? I don't remember that Notebook was there do you remember that Aqua?" Demyx asked and grinned to Hayner.

"No honey I don't remember" Aqua said and laid her head on Demyx shoulder.

"So I guess you weren't on a date" Demyx grinned happily.

"Why didn't you help me?" Hayner complained to Olette.

"It was cute to see how you were trying to make up a lie" Olette giggled.

Hayner sighed. "Do I really have to run naked?" he asked and looked the boys.

"Yes" we all said unison. "Tonight" Alex smirked. Hayner sighed. "Fine. But when it's dark" he said. We nodded.

It was midnight but I was awake. Boys were outside making sure that Hayner would run. We were inside waiting for the boys.

"You really should've seen that" Roxas laughed and came in. "That was hilarious" Demyx laughed.

Hayner came in and he was all red on his face. He had got dress up. "I'm going to sleep" he murmured and left.

"I'm gonna go and try to cheer him up" Olette smiled.

"That really was fun" Axel grinned.

"I think I'm going to sleep now" I said and left.

"Kairi wait"

I turned around and saw Sora coming after me.

"What is it?" I asked. I was king of hoping that he would tell me truth what happened to me.

"I just wanted to say that I'm very glad that you are alright" he said and smiled

"Oh thanks" I said. I really hope that he didn't hear that I was disappointed.

"Well goodnight" he said and gave his hand. I looked at him suspicious but I shook it.

"Goodnight Sora" I smiled. Then he left. I looked at my hand. He had given me a note. I opened it.

_If you still want to know the truth go backyard and find the rock._

I knew it. Riku was lying to me. I didn't fell down on the stairs. He had hit me. I smiled happily. Tomorrow I would go and find my proof.

_A/N: That was pretty long chapter. But I hope you liked it. And please review :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

**The truth**

"What are we looking for?"

Namine, Olette and I were looking for the rock. The proof about what happened.

"We are looking for a rock Olette" I said.

"But what kind of rock?" Olette asked.

"I don't know, I just know that we have to find a rock. I guess there must be something red since I hit my head on it" I sighed. It was very hard to find that specific rock among the other rocks. They all looked same to me. We had search for half our and we haven't find anything.

"Hey I think I may have found something" Namine yelled. We run to her. She showed us a very sharp rock where was something red. I would bet that red thing would be my blood. I smirked.

"Good job Namine" I said and hugged her.

"Kairi can I ask you something" Olette said. I nodded.

"Why did you want to find a proof that your boyfriend had hit you? I mean don't you love him? Don't you just wish that he wouldn't hit you?"

"I wish that he wouldn't hit me but he did. And then he lied about it. If he had just told me the truth then maybe I could have forgiven him. But he lied to me. So I can't trust him anymore" I sigh. Olette nodded and hugged me.

"What are you going to do now?" Namine asked.

"I don't actually know." I really haven't given a much thought what I would do when I find my proof. I know that I don't want to be with him anymore. So I guess I'm just going to break up with him.

"I guess I'm gonna call him now" I said and took the rock.

"Kairi you don't have to do that now" Namine said.

"It's okay. I want do this now" I smiled weakly. I really haven't think how hard it would be to break up with him. We were together almost two years and I'm gonna leave him. I really loved him.

I sighed and took my cellphone and chose Riku's number. "Here I go" I whispered quietly.

"Hi honey" he said. I couldn't response first. This might be the last time I hear his voice. Did I really want to break up? Then I look at the rock in my hand. I remember all the fights we had. All the tears I had cried because of him.

"Kairi are you there?" he asked.

"Mm yes. Riku you lied to me."

"What do you mean?"

"About the accident. You lie to me and I have a proof"

"Honey what are you talking about? What proof?" he sounded nervous.

"You threw me on the ground. My head got hit on the rock. My head started to bleed. And I found a rock which is very sharp and red. So I could imagine that my head got hit by that rock."

"Kairi there could be anyone's blood in that rock. I mean that could be an animal blood or-"

"Riku shut up" I cut him off. "Don't you dare to lie to me anymore. I really did love you but you don't deserve me. So we are over."

"Kairi can't we talked about this I'm very sorry what happened. I didn't mean to do it."

"Riku stop. It's over. I don't have anything else to say to you. So goodbye" I said and hung up. I stared at the phone and then I started to cry. Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to lie to me? Why did he have to hit me in the first place?

I thought I mean something to him. I thought he loved me. I guess he didn't love me after all. Tears felt down my face and I felt numb. Like nothing could ever matter anymore.

I started to walk in to my room. I knew I should go to the class but I couldn't go. I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to see anyone.

I went to my room and clocked my room. I sighed and went to my bed. Tears still kept falling down on my face but I fell nothing. I wasn't sad. I wasn't happy. I fell numb. I closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

"_Come on Xion. Hurry up"_

"_I'm coming. I'm coming" Xion giggled._

"_Why we are in a hurry?" she asked._

"_I want you to meet him" I giggled._

"_Who?"_

"_Him" I said and pointed something. _

"_Who is that?" Xion asked._

"_He is my new friend. He is the one I'm going to marry" I smiled._

"_He sure is very cute" Xion said and smiled to me_

"_I know. Come I want you to meet him" I said and took Xion's hand._

_We run to the boy. I couldn't see his face. I only saw that he had white t-shirt and red shorts._

"_Hi I'm Xion. You must be Kairi's new friend" Xion smiled._

_The boy nodded happily. "You came to play with us?" he asked._

_Xion nodded. "What do you want to play?" she asked._

"_Hide and seek" I said. _

_Xion nodded. "I will count and you will go hide okay?"_

_We both nodded and started to run._

"_Ten, nine, eight, seven…"_

"Kairi, Kairi wake up."

I opened my eyes and saw Namine. "You didn't come to the class so I told the teacher that you still weren't feeling well" she said.

"Thanks" I said.

"How did it go with Riku?" she asked and sat next to me.

"It went well I guess" I said and looked to her. Then the sadness came. I felt tears coming again. I felt sadness. I wasn't numb anymore. I was sad.

Namine hugged me tightly. "What am I going to do without him?" I cried.

"It's okay. You're gonna get through this. I promise. I will help you" she said.

"I'm not strong enough."

"Of course you are. I haven't ever met so strong person as you are Kairi. You will get through this."

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do. I will help you. All your friends will help you."

I looked at Namine and smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"No problem. I have to go to the next class. Are you going to stay here?" she asked.

I nodded. "Okay well see you later" she said and left. I felt that my heart was broken. It was in a million pieces. And nothing could ever make it complete again. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. But it didn't work. I opened my eyes and just lay in my bed.

All I could think was Riku. Even thought he had done so horrible thing to me I still love him. We had our special moment. Nothing could ever replace them. He loved me and I loved him. But it's over now.

I started to cry again. "What am I going to do without you?" I whispered to myself. I closed my eyes again and eventually I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 4.00 pm. The class were already over and they were eating now on the dining room. I should talk to Sora. I went to bathroom and looked myself at the mirror. I grinned to myself. I looked like a beast. I washed my face and brushed my hair. Then i left to the dining room.

All my friends were sitting in the table we always sat. I notice that Sora wasn't eating he just play with the food. Something was bithering him. Wonder what it is? I walked over to them.

"Kairi" Olette said and hugged me.

I was little suprised about that hug but I hugged her back.

"How are you feeling?" Aqua asked.

"Better" I smiled. "Sora could I talk to you please?"

He looked at me and nodded.

We walked out and sat on the bench. The weather was nice and the sun was still shining.

"What did you wanted to talk about?" Sora asked but I had a feeling that he already knew what I wanted to talk.

"I know that I didn't fell down. I want to thank you that you came to help me and about that note. But why didn't you tell me the truth in the hospital?"

He sigh. "I wanted to. I really did. But Riku was blackmailing me. I can't tell you about what. So I promise not to tell. So I decide to give you that note."

"Okay but how do you know Xion? And don't lie to me" I said and looked him in the eyes.

"Well Roxas is my cousin and one summer I was visiting him I met Xion" he said.

I nodded. So that's why he knew. He had met her.

"Kairi I'm very sorry for what Riku did" he said and took my hand.

I smiled. "It's okay. I break up with him."

"Really? I'm sorry" he said again.

"Don't be. He doesn't deserve me" I smiled little.

"You are right. You deserve someone who loves you with all his heart. Who wants to take care of you and who won't ever hurt you" Sora said and squeezed my hand.

"I know. I just don't know where to find him."

"I'm sure he will find you."

I smiled. Sora really knew how to cheer me up.

"Thank you. For everything" I said and hugged him.

"Anytime" he said and hugged me back.

_A/N: Okay this was pretty short and sad chapter. But things will get better now that Riku is gone. And don't forget to review!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

**The zoo**

"We are going to the zoo. We are going to the zoo. We are going to the zoo" Demyx sang.

"Okay we get it we are going to the zoo" Axel said annoyed.

"Where are we going?" Roxas said and sat down.

"We are going to the zoo. We are going –"

"**Shut up!**" Axel yelled cutting Demyx off. Demyx looked wounded. The whole cafeteria had turned to look at us because of Axel's yell. Aqua tried to cheer Demyx.

"Really? We are going to the zoo" Roxas said happily looking at Namine. Namine smiled and sat down.

"When?" she asked.

"This weekend. Remember it's our prize from winning the trick or treat competition" Demyx said and grinned.

"That's great" Roxas said happily.

"Where are Hayner, Olette and Sora?" I asked. We had a habit to gather to together after all the classes have done, but I didn't see Sora, Hayner or Olette anywhere.

"They have practice" Namine said.

"What practice?"

"They are in the drama class and they are playing beauty and the beast. Guess who the beast is?" Namine grinned.

"It's Sora right?" I asked. Namine nodded and smiled.

"Anyway when Hayner heard that Sora was the beats and Olette was playing Bella he decided to join in the play. I think he was little jealous."

"Little jealous. That boy is lunatic" Sora said holding and ice bag in his eye.

"Sora I said I'm sorry" Hayner said coming behind him.

"Whatever" Sora said and sat next to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked from him.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What happened?" Aqua asked.

"Well we were rehearsing the last scene where I almost die and Olette kisses me and tells me that she loves me so I can be free from the curse. And just when Olette was kissing me Hayner jumped on the stage and hits me on my face and the he shouted yelled something like ' she doesn't like you, you beast."

We all turned to look Hayner. His face was red.

"Well I just got little over control of myself. I didn't mean to do it and I promise I won't do it ever again" he muttered.

"You better not or I release the real beast in side of me" Sora said playfully.

"Well I wasn't the only who got hit" Hayner said and looked at Olette who seem to be pretty angry at him.

"It was your fault that I slapped you on your cheek. You ruined the practice" she said not looking at him.

"I'm really sorry" Hayner said.

"Did you heard about the zoo" Demyx said changing the subject.

"No" Olette said.

"We are going to the zoo this weekend" Demyx said happily.

"Great" Sora said happily still keeping the ice bag on his eye.

We started to talk about the trip but I looked at Sora. We really haven't talked after the accident which was three weeks ago. I haven't talked to Riku either. He have been calling me and sending text messages but I haven't answered him. I don't have anything to say to him. And I have got over him pretty good. I don't miss him anymore.

The week went pretty fast and soon it was Saturday and we were heading to the zoo. We even got a buss of our own and the school had bought the zoo tickets for us. Food and other things we had to buy ourselves.

"This is so exciting" Demyx said happily clapping his hands together.

"Yeah it is" Sora said and started to clap his hands too. I sighed. He was like a little boy. It was kind of cute.

"Would you stop clapping?" Axel said annoyed. He hasn't been in a good mood. I wonder what is wrong with him.

"Relax honey" Larxene said and put her hand on Axel's hand. Axel looked at Larxene and nodded.

I looked at Namine who was sleeping. She had laid her head on Roxas shoulder. Roxas looked sleepy too.

Olette was still little mad for Hayner what happened and Pence was trying to get Olette forget about it and Hayner was trying to make it up for her.

"We have a lovely group of friends" I said to Sora. He looked at me and nodded.

"Yes we do."

"We will be soon arriving to the zoo" our driver announced. Demyx was so excited about the news so he started to jump on his seat. Aqua tried to calm Demyx but it wasn't working very well.

The bus stopped on the parking lot. We went out. The zoo looked huge. There was a big green sign which said 'Pride Land Zoo.' We heard animals and other visitors.

"Let's go" Demyx said and walked towards the zoo. We all followed him. We gave our tickets to the guard and walked in. There were lions, zebras, giraffes, monkeys and other animals.

"I took a map for us so we know where each animal is" Namine said and opened the map.

"Which animal you want to see first?" she asked.

"Monkeys" Demyx and Sora yelled. We nodded and head towards the monkey. They were extremely cute.

"Look that looks like Sora" Roxas pointed one monkey who was scratching his butt. We all laughed even Sora.

We continued to see the lions.

"It says that the lion's names are Simba, Nala, Kovu and Kiara. And that Kiara is having a baby soon" Aqua read on the information sign.

"They are so adorable" Olette said. Hayner looked at Olette and the he looked at the lions. I could swear I saw a light bulb turn on above his head.

"I'll come back soon" he said and run off. Olette looked after him but then she turned to look the lions again.

One of the lions was coming closer to us. Sora bended in his level and gave his hand.

"Sora what are you doing. It can bite you" I said worried. I didn't want to Sora get hurt.

"It's okay Kairi. Don't worry" he said. The lion was coming closer. It started to sniff Sora's hand and the he liked it. Sora smiled and taped his head.

"See he's very kind."

Then he took my hand and placed it to the lions head. It was so soft.

"I want to touch the lion too" Demyx cried. Sora grinned and let Demyx touch he's head too.

"I'm back" Hayner announce happily. His hands were behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" Olette asked looking suspicious.

"Well I saw the way you looked at those lions so I wanted you to have you own lion" he said and gave Olette a cute lion soft toy.

"This is so cute" Olette said and hugged Hayner. Hayner smiled happily.

"So will you forgive me?" Hayner asked carefully.

"Of course" Olette smiled.

We all continued our tour in the zoo. We saw giraffes, zebras, snakes, leopards, cheetahs, parrots, turtles and many others.

"Let's go eat" Sora said after we had seen the hippo.

"Yeah I'm hungry" Roxas said holding his stomach. We all agreed to go eat. We decided to go for burgers, so we went to a restaurant name Zoo burgers. I wasn't very fascinating name if you asked me.

We sat down and ordered.

"This place is wonderful" Demyx said happily.

"I agree with you" Sora smiled.

"I have had fun too" Axel said. We all turned to look at him. Was he serious?

"What?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" Hayner asked.

"Can't I enjoy the zoo too?" he asked.

"Of course you can it's just you have been in a bad mood whole week" Namine said carefully.

"No I haven't."

Larxene looked at Axel.

"Okay fine. Maybe I have been a bad mood but I'm not anymore."

"Well that's good" Roxas grinned. The waited brought our food pretty fast and we all started to eat.

"What do you wanna see now?" Namine asked after we had eaten.

"Haven't we seen everything already?" Hayne asked.

"No. We haven't seen the fish aquarium."

"Let's go there. Namine lead the way" Sora said. Namine smiled and started to walk forwards the aquarium.

There was a building which read Fish Aquarium. We went in. There were millions of different kinds and colors of fishes.

"This is so beautiful" Namine said. Roxas smiled and took Namine's hand and they started to look around together.

Hayner and Olette, Axel and Larxene and Aqua and Demyx did the same. That leaved me, Sora and Pence.

"I'm going to go and take picture of this" he said and left pretty quickly.

"So now it's just you and me" Sora smiled. I nodded. We started to look around.

"Have you talked to Riku?" he asked suddenly.

"No. I have nothing to say to him."

"Are you going to forgive him?"

"Would you forgive if the one you love hits you and then he lies you about it?" I asked and looked at Sora's eyes. Still sad.

"Probably not" he said and continued walking. I haven't even notice we had stopped.

I followed him.

"So do you have anyone special?" I asked. We haven't ever talked about that. Sora frowned.

"No" he said quickly.

"Yes you do. Come on tell me who she is."

"It's no one. I have no one in my mind."

"You can always talk about to me if you want" I said little disappointed that he didn't want to tell me.

"I know but I don't have anyone" Sora said. I nodded but I didn't believe him. I saw that face when I asked. He had someone. Maybe Roxas would know. He was very easy to force to tell. Namine would probably help me. I smiled to my evil plan to find out who Sora's girl was.

"Are we ready to leave?" Namine asked we all had seen the aquarium. We nodded and head to the buss.

"Did you have fun?" our driver asked.

"Yeah" Demyx said happily and sat next to Aqua. I sat next to Sora.

"That was really fun" I smiled.

"Yes it was" Sora smiled and watched outside the window. I will find out who is that lucky girl you like.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

**Christmas time**

"I'll miss you two."

"We'll miss you too" Namine and I cried. Aqua was going home for the Christmas holiday. Also Pence and Larxene were going home. We were saying good bye to them.

"Well see you after holiday" Larxene said and left.

"That was pretty lame good bye" Demyx said. Axel hit Demyx on the back of his head.

"Don't call my girlfriend lame" he said and glared at Demyx.

"No sir. I won't do that ever again" Demyx said and run behind Roxas. Axel sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well happy Christmas everyone, see you after holiday" Pence said and waved us good bye.

"I should go too" Aqua said and took her suitcase. "Happy Christmas" she said and left.

"What should we do now? We have almost the whole school by ourselves" Roxas asked.

He was right. Almost every student has gone home for the holiday. There were only five other students besides us.

"Let's go Christmas shopping" Olette said happily. We all agreed to that eve thought boys were little unwilling. We took the train and went to the Twilight Town shopping mall.

It was full of people doing their Christmas shopping's.

"Were should we start" Olette wonder tapping her chin. She turned to look at us.

"Have you bought anyone a Christmas present?" she asked. We all shook our heads.

"Yeah that's what I thought" she grinned.

"Have you bought a present to anyone?" Hayner asked raising his eye brown.

"Well no, but that's not the point. The point is that we should decide who we are going to bought a present" she said looking at all. We nodded.

"Do you have anyone in mind you want to buy a present?"

"I want to buy for you and I have already given my present for Pence" Hayner said and smiled.

"I want to buy for Namine and Sora" Roxas said.

"I want to buy for Roxas, Kairi and Olette" Namine smiled.

"I want buy for Sora and Axel" Demyx grinned. Axel looked Demyx in disbelief. I guess he didn't see that coming.

"I want to buy for Sora, Namine, Olette and Roxas" I smiled.

"You want to buy for me?" Roxas said. I nodded.

"Then I'll buy for you too" he smiled happily.

"You don't want to buy for me" Demyx asked looking at me with a sad face.

"I can buy something small for you" I smiled.

"Great" he said happily.

"What about you Sora?" Olette asked.

"I want to buy for Demyx, Roxas, Axel and Kairi" he said tapping his chin.

"You are crazy. Fine then I buy for Sora and Demyx" Axel said. Demyx smiled happily knowing Axel would buy him a present.

"What about you?" Hayner said pointing at Olette.

She chuckle. "It's a surprise. Not let's go" she said and went to the first store. We went after her.

"What should buy for Sora, Roxas and Demyx?" I already knew what I would buy Olette and Namine but he boys were problem.

"Well Roxas likes Santa Claus" Namine said with a giggle. Santa Claus huh? I should buy him a soft toy Santa. Now what about Demyx? He liked playing guitar and for some odd reason he liked water.

I looked around the mall. What would be good for Demyx? I should call to Aqua asked her help. She is Demyx girlfriend after all.

"Hi."

"Hi Kairi."

"We are buying Christmas presents and I promised to buy for Demyx and I don't know what to buy for him."

"Just buy him cookies. He loves them."

"Okay thanks Aqua."

"No problem. Bye" she said and hung up. Cookies for Demyx. Chocolate cookies would be good. And the only one that's left is Sora. What should I buy for him? I want to buy something great for him; he has helped me so much.

Now I know. I will give him the lucky charm that I have. My parents told me that I made it when I was little. I don't remember it though. Now all I have to do is buy those present.

"Hey Roxas."

"Oh hi Namine."

"Have you bought the presents?"

"Everybody else except Kairi's present. I don't know what to give for her."

"Let me think" I said tapping my chin.

"You're so cute when you think" Roxas said and put his arms around my waist. I looked at him. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed little.

"Okay the present" I said. He nodded.

"Kairi likes music very much" I said.

"Should I buy her a CD?"

"Somebody else is already buying her a CD."

"Then what should I buy" Roxas whined.

"Buy her a DVD. A walk to remember. She loves it" I said happily.

"That's a good idea. Thanks for your help Nami" Roxas said and kiss me on the forehead.

"Have you bought all the presents all ready?" Roxas asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Has Sora talked about the fight he had with Riku?" I asked.

"Which fight do you mean? The fight where he saved Kairi or the fight they had when Kairi was unconscious?"

"When Kairi was unconscious. I already know what happened when Sora saved Kairi."

"Well only thing he has said is that Riku blackmailed him with something that's why Sora didn't tell her the truth first. And then he muttered something about a box or something."

"Box? What box?"

"I don't know. He doesn't want to talk about it. I don't know why. He always looks so sad and I can't help him" Roxas sighed.

"It will be alright. We just have to remember that Kairi will remember someday" I said and rest my head on Roxas shoulder.

"But if she doesn't remember? What if Kairi doesn't remember Sora?"

"She will remember" I said and smiled at Roxas. He nodded and smiled too.

"Let's go to the others" he said and took my hand.

"Namine, Roxas" I yelled and waved my hand. They turned to look at me and waved back.

"Hi Kairi. Have you bought all the present?" Roxas asked.

I nodded. "What about you two?"

"We all ready" Namine smiled.

"Let's go" I said.

We went to meet the other on the ice cream bar. It was Christmas but there wasn't any snow on the ground and it was almost twenty five degrees out so we had decided to meet in front of the ice cream bar and have some ice cream.

"Are you all done with your shopping's?" Olette asked. We nodded and went in. We sat down and took our orders.

"Did you spend lots of money?" Hayner asked.

"No" Axel said and grinned to Sora and Demyx.

"Well I didn't spend much on your present either" Demyx said and laughed.

"I spent actually little too much" Namine said.

"Yeah me too" Olette said. Suddenly Roxas hit himself on the forehead.

"I almost forgot. I'll come back soon" he said and run off.

"Where did he go?" Sora asked.

"To buy a present he almost forgot" Namine grinned. Then the waiter brought our ice creams.

"This is so good" Hayner said and stuffed the ice cream on his mouth.

"You sound like Pence" Olette giggled.

"And you even look like him now" Demyx laughed. We all started to laugh. Hayner grinned and laughed too.

"I'm back" Roxas announced. Nobody didn't response that so he said it louder.

"**I'm back."**

Everybody in the ice cream bar turned to look at him. He blushed and sat down. We looked at him and then started to laugh.

"Not funny" Roxas muttered face red.

"It was little" Hayner grinned. Roxas took his spoon and started to eat his ice cream.

"Don't mind about it" Namine said and smiled. Roxas looked at her and smiled. They were so cute couple. After we had eaten, we head back to the Academy.

"Kairi can I talk to you?" Sora asked when we have arrived at the Academy.

"Sure" I smiled.

We went to his room.

"I got an idea while we were shopping. What do you say if we make a Christmas song for everyone?" he asked happily.

"What kind of Christmas song?"

"Well I don't know yet. But I thought we could sing for example jingle bells but make our own lyric to it. I can play guitar and we will both sing" he grinned.

"I can't sing."

"Of course you can. I have heard when you sing on music class. Kairi you are a wonderful singer" he smiled.

"Okay. Let's do a Christmas song" I smiled happily.

_A/N: Whee Christmas chapter. I love christmas it's so happy holiday! I know that it's not really christmas but still. Next chapter is about the christmas day and then you will hear Sora's and Kairi's christmas song! _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

**Evil Santa**

"Morning" I said and sat down. We were at the dining room eating breakfast. It was Christmas day and everybody were happy.

"When are we going to give our presents?" I asked from Olette.

"In the evening" she smiled and looked at Roxas who was grinning wildly. Wonder if they had something on mind.

"Hey Kairi" Sora said and sat down next to me.

"Hi" I said.

"Can we practice after breakfast?" he asked quietly so others couldn't hear. We wanted the song to be a surprise. I nodded and smiled. He nodded and started to eat.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded and we stood up.

"Where are you going?" Roxas grinned.

"We are going to go for a little walk" Sora said and left quickly. I followed him. We went his room to practice.

"Okay let's start. Do you remember the lyric?" Sora asked and took his guitar.

"I remember them."

He nodded and we started to sing.

"Roxas come here" I whispered. He nodded and followed me.

"Do you have the suit?" he asked.

"Yes but it was pretty hard to get" I said and gave it to him.

"Thanks Olette" Roxas grinned.

"No problem. Now for the harder part. Stealing the presents."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Well you can get your and Sora's presents right?"

He nodded.

"Good, I can get Hayner's but the problems are Demyx, Axel, Kairi and Namine."

"Well I think Namine and Kairi are easy. I go to their room with Namine and when she goes toilet or something I will get the presents" he said happily with his plan.

"Okay now what are we going to do with Axel and Demyx?"

"Well I could go to Demyx room with some excuse and steal the presents."

"But Axel isn't going to let us go in his room" I said tapping my chin.

"He will let me in" Roxas said.

"Why?"

"We are friends" he grinned.

"Okay now let's go to get the presents" I said. Roxas nodded and we went separate ways.

Now I have to find Hayner. Could he be in his room? I could check. I went to his room and knock on his door.

"Hi Olet" he said opening the door. Olet was a nickname he had given to me. I really didn't like it though but I didn't want to make him feel bad so I didn't tell my opinion about the nickname.

"Hi could I come in for second?" I asked and smiled sweetly.

"Of course."

"So are you excited about the present I'm going to give to you?" I asked and sat down on his bed. Where could he keep his presents?

"Of course I am" he said and sat next to me.

"Good. I really hope you like it."

"I will" he said and kissed me on the lips. I pull myself away quickly. Not that I didn't like kissing my boyfriend it's just it wasn't the right time now. I have to find the presents.

"So where are you keeping my present?" I asked as innocently as I can.

Hayner laughed. "I'm not going to tell you where you're present is" he smiled.

"Well can you tell where the other presents are?"

"Why do you want to know that?" he asked little suspicious. I gulped. I was too see-through. Quick make up some excuse.

"Well I just wonder if you haven't wrap up them yet we could do it together" I said and smiled. Please don't suspect me.

"Well I have wrapped up them already. You look little nervous. Is everything alright?"

Damn. Why did he have to read those stupid detective books? Stupid Sherlock Holmes fan.

"Everything is alright. Everything is great actually. I just wanted to help you that's all" I smiled.

"Okay" he smiled. "Do you mind if I go to the bathroom quickly?" he asked and stood up.

"No, no I don't mind at all" I smiled. When he had closed the bathroom door I started to search for the presents. Where could he put them? I looked at his closet. Not there. Not under his bed. I looked around. Pence's bed! I looked under there.

"There you are" I whispered to myself and quickly took a plastic bag from my jeans pocket. I had put the bag there before going to Hayner's room. I put the presents there and stood up. He was still in the toilet.

"Namine called me she said that she wants to see me now. Bye" I said and left the room before he could answer. That was close. I really hope Roxas is doing better job.

"Okay let's start with Namine and Kairi" I said to myself. I walked to their room and kicked. Nobody answered. Wonder if they are somewhere else. I knocked again. Nothing.

I tried to open the door. It was unlocked. Lucky me. I walked in. I heard singing from the toilet. It was Namine. I guess she was in a shower. Why would she left door open is she is going to have a shower?

Now more important things. Where are the presents? I opened Kairi's closet and there they were. I took the plastic bag that Olette had given to me and out Kairi's presents there. Now for the Namine's presents.

I know that she had put them in to more difficult place than Kairi. Every Christmas I had tried to find the present she had bought for me but I haven't found it. Now it would be a payback time.

I looked under Kairi's bed. No. Under Namine's bed. No. Namine's closet. No. Where could they be? I looked around the room. Could they be in the toilet? No she wouldn't put them there. Then I saw it from the corner of my eyes. Namine's suitcase. I opened it carefully. All I could see was clothes.

But what if they were under the clothes? I threw all the clothes out of the suitcase and there they were. I grinned to myself. I put the present on the plastic. Suddenly I realize how quit it was. I didn't hear the singing anymore or the water from the shower.

I looked around but I didn't see anybody. So Namine was still in the toilet but she would come out soon. I took the clothes and put them in the suitcase. I shot the suitcase and left the room very quickly.

"That wasn't easy" I said to myself. Now I will take these present to Olette and then I will steal Axel's and Demyx's presents.

I thought I heard something. I put the towel on me and went out of the toilet. I didn't see anyone. I guess I heard wrong. I went to my suitcase. I opened it. What? All my clothes were in a one big heap.

And they were all wrinkled. Someone was in this room. Presents. My presents were in the suitcase. I threw my clothes out of the suitcase. Nothing. They were gone. Somebody had stolen my presents.

I opened Kairi's closet. I knew she had put her presents there. They were gone too. I knew who had stolen the presents. Roxas! He has always tried to know what we had brought for him. I will kill him! I put my clothes on and leave the room.

"Now I will hunt you down Roxas" I whispered to myself.

"Good job Roxas. But how did you get Demyx's and Axel's presents so quickly?" Olette asked.

"Well it wasn't so hard" I grinned. "Can I tell you how I did it?" I asked from her. She nodded and smiled.

"Well after I had given you the girl's presents I went to Demyx room. And then I got an idea. I went to my room. Where Kairi and Sora were by the way. They said that Sora was practicing playing guitar. I didn't pay much attention to them. I took my Halloween mask and put Santa Claus dress on. Then I went to Demyx room. When he opened the door I said _'I am the evil Santa. If you don't give your presents I will eat you alive.' _Demyx screamed like a girl and gave me the presents. After that I run away."

"Demyx really believed that you were an evil Santa?"

"Yep. And the Axel's presents. I knocked on his door. But he didn't open it. I knocked again and then I saw Demyx running down the hall. He noticed me and the he run to me. _'Roxas you have to give your presents for evil Santa or he will eat you alive' _he said to me. I couldn't response to that because Axel opened the door.

'_What are you screaming?" _Axel asked. Then Demyx talked about the evil Santa. Axel didn't believe him. That's when I got the idea. _'Why don't I go and give Axel's present for the evil Santa' _I said. Axel looked stunned but then he realized that I was kidding. He gave me the presents and then I run off."

"Wow Demyx is really dumb" Olette said.

"I know. But what are we going to do now?"

"Nothing. We just wait that is evening" Olette said.

"Okay. See you later" I waved goodbye. She closed the door.

"ROXAS!"

I turned around and saw Namine. She looked furious. I didn't want to know why she was mad at me so I started to run.

"Roxas stop I have to kill you" she screamed.

"No" I said and run faster. Luckily I was faster than she so I get away. I run to my room and closed the door quickly behind me. Sora and Kairi had left somewhere. I went to my bed when someone beat the door.

"Roxas I know you are in there. Opened the door" Namine yelled. I didn't response. If I was quit she might leave.

"Roxas opened the door right now or I will kick it open!"

She couldn't kick the door open. She wouldn't dare.

"Roxas I mean it!"

Or could she really kick the door open? Then it was quiet. I looked at the door. It was still there. I guess Namine didn't kick it open. I sighed in relief. Now all I had to do was stay in my room until it was evening.

_A/N: Sorry you didn't hear KAiri's and Sora's Christmas song but you will hear it on the next chapter! I promise! And what are Roxas and Olette up to. Stealing others prsesent. That isn't very nice. And Roxas scared poor Demyx. Well anyway review!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

**Santa Claus**

"Hi Namine" I said.

"Oh hi Kairi. Have you seen Roxas?"

"Well I saw him earlier this morning. We were at boy's room and he came there and took a Santa suit and the mask he had worn at Halloween."

"What was he doing with them?"

"I don't know. He put them on and left laughing" Sora said taking a part to the conversation.

"Well if you see him tell him that I'm looking for him" Namine sighed and left.

"What should we do now?" I asked from Sora. We had already practice for our Christmas song and we

had still time before evening.

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"Hmm let's go for a walk" I said happily.

Sora nodded and we left out. It was a lovely day. There wasn't any snow on the ground but I had use to it. It wasn't snowy at Destiny Island either.

"You should come to visit my home town sometimes I'm sure you will love it" I said.

"I have been there. Remember I'm Roxas cousin but I know it's so hard to believe because I'm so smart and gorgeous and he reminds a monkey" Sora said grinning

"Oh right I had forget that but I have to say that you two are more alike than you might know" I said giggling.

"Hey" Sora said.

"Well you are" I said smiling.

"Maybe little" he smiled.

"I really miss home" I said.

"Yeah me too" Sora said.

"But don't you leave here in Twilight Town?"

"Well yes but I haven't live here all my life" he said sadly.

"Where did you live before you moved here?"

"It doesn't matter" he said.

"I want to know" I said eagerly.

"Well I used to live at Destiny Island too" he said not looking at me.

I was little surprised about that. Why couldn't I remember my childhood? I may have met him when I was little but I can't remember it.

"Oh" was all I could response.

"I lived next door to Roxas. We always used to play together but then my dad got a new job from here and we had to move."

I nodded. I still hadn't told him about my memory so I didn't know if we had met when we were little.

"But it's a long time ago so I don't remember it much though" he said and smiled.

"Yeah I don't remember much about my childhood either." To be honest I don't remember anything what had happened to me before the accident.

"Should we go inside" Sora asked.

"Sure."

We went to my room. I sat down on my bed and Sora sat down next to me.

"It's little weird to sped a Christmas away from my family" I said.

"Well you have us" Sora said smiling.

"Yeah and I'm glad for that."

I looked at my bedside table. I had put the box in top of it so I wouldn't forget that I have it.

"Beautiful box" Sora said.

"Yeah but I don't know how to open it or who had gave it to me" I sighed.

"Can I look at it?"

"Sure" I said and gave him the box.

"This is really well made" he said looking at the box.

"I know but look at the lock. An original key doesn't fit it."

"You are right. It looks like an oval shape lock" Sora said.

"I know. I still can't understand what kind of key fits in there" I sighed in frustrated.

"Well maybe you haven't search for the right place" Sora smiled and gave me the box.

"What do you mean?"

"Well maybe you shouldn't search for a key. Try search for something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe the key is right in front of you. You just don't realize it."

"Do you mean I'm dumb?"

"No I didn't mean that" Sora cried.

"Just kidding" I smiled and placed the box in the bedside table.

Maybe Sora was right. Maybe I should search for something else than key. But where should I search? It's not like the key is here in this school.

"Roxas I know you're in there. Open the door. I won't kill you I promise" I begged. I had searched for him the whole day and he was nowhere to be seen. He had to be in his room.

"Roxas please."

"He's not in there."

I turned around and saw Hayner.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I saw him and Olette going on Olette's room" he said.

"What are they doing there?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out" he grinned.

"Would you like some help?"

"Sure" he smiled. We went to Olette's room.

"Here use this" he said and gave me a glass.

"Does this really work?" I asked little suspicious.

"Just use it okay."

I nodded and put the glass onto the door. I have to say to my big surprised it actually worked. I could hear everything they were saying.

"_Okay that was perfect. Now put your clothes on and leave before now one sees you."_

"_Okay sees you at evening"_

"They are coming" Hayner whispered in panic.

"Run!" I said.

We run as fast as we possibly can. We stopped in front of my room. We both breathed heavily.

"What they were doing?" Hayner gasped.

"I don't know."

"But we shouldn't make any wrong conclusions."

"You are right" Hayner said. But I could swear that he had already made some in his mind. I didn't want to believe that my boyfriend would cheat on me with one of my best friends.

"Why are you puffing? Did you run a marathon or something?" Sora said coming out from my room. Kairi came right after him.

"We just had a little running race" Hayner said grinning.

"Yeah" I said and smiled.

Sora and Kairi gave us little suspicious look but then they let it go.

"Well we are going to cafeteria to buy something to eat. Do you guys want to come?" Kairi asked.

"No I will be looking for my boyfriend" I grinned. He would be so dead when I would find him.

"Yeah and I will be looking for my girlfriend" Hayner said.

"Okay well see you later" Sora said. Then they left.

"Did you make conclusions of your own?" Hayner grinned.

"Yep you?"

"Yeah and now I will go and find my girlfriend to proof them wrong" he said and left.

"And I will find my boyfriend" I murmured to myself.

"Don't you think Hayner and Namine act little strange?" I asked from Sora.

"Well yes but I think they have their reasons."

I nodded. We had bought hot chocolate and chicken sandwiches.

"What's the time?" I asked.

"It's almost six" Sora said looking at his phone.

"We should go to the hang out room" I grinned. Our lovely Academy had a hang out place. It was pretty nice actually. It had two love seats and three seats. There was also a TV and a table. We had diced to give our present there.

"I'll go and get my guitar and the presents" Sora said and stood up.

"I'll get my presents too" I said. He nodded and waved me goodbye. I left to my room. I opened the door and saw angry Namine sitting on her bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Everything. Roxas has stolen our presents" Namine said.

"What?"

"Yep and I haven't seen him since this morning. He is avoiding me."

"Okay well maybe he had a good reason. Come on let's go down and meet the others" I said and drag Namine with me. Everybody else were in there already.

"I can't find my presents" Sora whined.

"Yeah mean either" Hayner said.

"I gave my presents to Evil Santa" Demyx cried.

We all turned to look at him.

"What he said that he would eat me" he said.

"I gave my presents to Roxas" Axel said.

"But Roxas said he would give your presents to Evil Santa" Demyx cried.

"There is no such thing as Evil Santa" Axel said.

"Really?"

"Really" we all yelled at Demyx.

"Olette where have you been" Hayner said suddenly. Now we all turned to look at Olette who was grinning happily.

"Yeah and where is Roxas?" Namine asked little angry. Was there something that I had missed?

"HOU HOU HOU"

Behind Olette we saw a Santa Claus.

"Santa!" Demyx screamed and run to him.

"I'm so glad that the Evil Santa didn't eat you" he said hugging the Santa. Axel was rolling his eyes.

"I have defeated the Evil Santa" Santa Claus announced proudly. Demyx stated to scream for joy.

"Now I have a presents for all of you" Santa said taking his sack.

"You have our presents" Hayner said.

"Well of course I have your presents. I am a Santa Claus" he smiled. I giggled. It was cute that Roxas had dressed like Santa.

"Okay here is one for Sora" Santa Claus said. Sora took the present for him and placed it on the little table that was on the room.

"Oh here is a present for Roxas. I see that Roxas isn't here right now."

"I can take his presents" Namine said.

"Oh you must be his girlfriend Namine."

"Yes I am" Namine said and took the present.

Santa Claus share the rest of the presents.

"Well I think I have to continue my trip. See you next year kids" he said and waved us goodbye.

"Bye bye Santa" Sora and Demyx cried in unison. Sora was very excited about the Santa Claus too. Even though the Santa was Roxas. Soon Roxas came back wearing his normal clothes.

"I hoped you all enjoyed that little Santa performance" Roxas grinned rubbing the back of his head.

"That was very cute" I smiled

"You were adorable" Namine smiled and hugged Roxas.

"It was actually Olette's idea" Roxas said.

"Yeah well I thought it was nice to have a little surprise and sorry for stealing your presents" Olette smiled.

"It's okay. That was very nice from both of you" Hayner said kissed Olette's cheek. Olette blushed a little but her smiled had grown a little bigger. I also notice that Hayner and Namine changes looks and then they grinned each other's. I really wonder what was going on between those two.

"Okay let's open the presents" Demyx said.

"Wait Kairi and I have a little surprise to you too" Sora said.

"Yeah we had made a little Christmas song for all of you" I smiled.

"Okay let's hear it" Olette smiled.

Sora started to play the refrain from the jingle bell song from his guitar and then we started to sing.

_Christmas day,_

_We are here,_

_Singing to you,_

_Demyx is laughing,_

_When we kick Roxas out._

_Christmas day,_

_That's the time,_

_To make Axel smile._

_Hayner is eating,_

_His stomach full of food,_

_Christmas day,_

_Happy day,_

_Nam is drawing,_

_A little picture of all of us,_

_So please try not to move,_

_Christmas day,_

_Try to guess,_

_Who is lacking this song?_

_It's our little Olette,_

_Who has dark brown hair._

_Christmas day,_

_Lovely day,_

_That's why we're singing_

_So hope you enjoyed that,_

_And see you in next year._

We ended our little song and the started to clap for us. They were all laughing to our little song.

"Well what did you guys think?" I asked.

"It was great" Roxas laughed.

"That was pretty nice" Axel grinned.

"Thanks guys" Sora smiled.

"Okay let's open our presents" Demyx said.

We all nodded and started to open our presents.

_A/N: Okay know that song isn't very good but that was the best i could do. Hope you liked it even little. Roxas was Santa Claus. Isn't that cute? No? Well review!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

**Sherlock Holmes**

"This was the best Christmas ever" I smiled and looked at the ceiling. I was lying on my bed. We had opened our presents, eat and talked. It was almost one in the morning when Namine and I went to our room.

"Yes it was" Namine said. I turned to look at her. She was sitting on the bed watching the gift she had gotten from Roxas. It was a very beautiful necklace. It was a silver heart with two white pearls on it. Behind it was a craving _'R&N Always and Forever' _

"What did you get from Sora?" she asked.

"He gave me a bracelet where is a star" I smiled. It was very beautiful and simple. Just I like I want my jewels to be.

She nodded and looked behind me. I turn to look what she was looking.

"Have you found the key yet?" she asked.

"No. I asked helped from Sora."

"What did he say?"

"Something like that I shouldn't search for ordinary key and that key might be closer that I think."

I watched how a light bulb light above her head. She smiled slyly and came to sit next to me.

"Namine did you come up with something?"

"Where is that necklace you keep all the time?"

I took it from my bedside table and gave it to her.

"Could you give me the box too?"

I nodded and took the box. She compered the box and my necklace for a while and then she smiled.

"I have found your key" she announced proudly and gave the necklace to me.

"_This_ necklace is the key?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep looked at the lock and the look your necklace. They are both oval shapes."

Namine was right. It actually looked like that my necklace could fit in the lock.

"What are you waiting for? Open it" Namine demanded.

I looked at the box and put my necklace in it. I slowly turn my necklace over and I could feel how the locked opened.

I lift the box top over and then music started to play. I was a music box. There was two people dancing around and there was a beautiful melody coming from it.

"Isn't this the song that we heard at Trick or Treat competition?" Namine asked.

"Yes it is." It was the song that Sora had recognized. The girl in the song that we heard back then wasn't singing for English but now she was. I wonder if it is a same person who is singing.

"This is a lovely song" I said.

"Yeah it is" Namine smiled.

We listened the whole song without saying a word.

"I need to know who gave me this" I said sadly. I couldn't remember a single person who has given me this.

"You still don't have a clue?" Namine asked.

"No" I said and looked at the bow. Why can't I remember?

Namine sighed. "I'm sure you will found that person someday who gave you that box." She went back to her bed.

"I think it's best if we go to sleep now" she said and covered herself with a blanket.

"Good night" I said. I heard she murmured something back to me but I guess she was almost asleep already.

I closed the box and put on my bedside table. "I will found who gave me this" I whispered to myself and closed my eyes.

"_Xion I want ice cream!"_

"_But it's so late already."_

"_But, but, but" I started to sob. _

_Xion looked at me and sighed. Then she smiled. "Okay let's get you some ice cream."_

"_Yee you're the best" I smiled and hugged her. She giggled and stroked my hair._

"_Xion?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Do you think I will be as pretty as you when I grow up?" I asked. We were walking to the park to get me an ice cream._

"_I think you will be even prettier than me" she smiled._

"_That's impossible. You are the prettiest person in the world" I said and grasp her hand._

"_Thank you" she smiled._

"_Hey Xion look. It's Wowa" I said and let go of her hand. I started to run forward._

"_Kairi come back. Kairi look out!" I heard Xion screaming and then I heard a loud thud._

"Xion" I screamed. I looked around and noticed that I was in my room. I sighed. Was it a dream or was that a memory? I didn't know for sure which one it was. I looked at the watch and it was three in the morning.

I didn't feel tired anymore so I decided to take a shower. I went as quietly as I could to the bathroom and closed the door.

I was in the shower for a long time. It felt very relaxing. I started to sing. I sing the A whole new world song from my favourite movie Aladdin. It was the one of those few cartoons that I have seen.

I took the towel and wrapped it around me. I looked at myself at the mirror and sighed. I looked a lot alike Xion. So did Namine. "Why did you go away?" I whispered. I went back to my room and put a sweatpants and t-shirt. I looked at Namine who was still sleeping.

I quietly went out of the room and went to the hang out place we were yesterday. I turned the TV on. I flipped through all the channels but nothing good wasn't coming this time of morning. I decided to watch some movie.

I went to pick a movie from the stand when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Sora.

"Morning" he smiled.

"Morning how are you already awake?"

"I could ask the same thing about you" he grinned.

"I saw a nightmare." Well I really don't know if it was a nightmare or not.

"I didn't sleep were well either so I decided to get up. So what are you doing?"

"I decide to watch a movie. Want to enjoy?"

"Sure what are we watching?"

"I haven't diced yet" I said and turned around to look at the movies.

"What do you think about Die Hard?" Sora asked and took the movie.

"I think it's too much violence so no" I grinned.

"We aren't going to watch any chic flicks now are we?"

"Well I thought that mean girls would be nice" I giggled.

"Something else please."

"Well what about Sherlock Holmes?"

"It's too difficult movie to understand it's for Hayner not me" Sora laughed.

"I guess you're right. I mean Hayner is smarter than you."

"He isn't smarter than me" Sora said.

"Okay if you say so" I giggled.

"Fine if you don't believe me then I guess I have to prove it to you" he said and took the Sherlock Holmes. He put on the TV and sat on the couch. I smiled and sat next to him.

"Look they are so adorable."

"Let's take a picture of them."

"Pence take a picture."

"Pence aren't here Hayner."

"Oh right then does anyone else have a camera?"

"I do."

"Don't talk so loud or you will wake them up."

"Sora won't wake up this easily trust me. He's like deaf when he sleeps."

I opened my eyes and saw all my friends on front of me.

"Where am I?" I asked and rub my eyes.

"Well to be specific you are in Sora's arms" Olette giggled.

I looked to my right and saw Sora's shoulder. Then I noticed his arm was wrapped around my waist and he was sleeping. I guess we had fall asleep during the movie.

"This isn't what it looks like" I said but I guess it was too late already. They had made their conclusions.

"Yeah right" Hayner grinned.

"We got a picture of two of you" Namine said holding a camera in her hands.

"Great" I said with crimson face. Sora started to snore. I looked at him and started to laugh so did everybody else.

"He looks like a bear when he sleeps" I laughed.

"He sounds like a one too" Demyx grinned.

"Hi everybody."

We turned around to see Aqua, Pence and Larxene.

"What are you doing here" Hayner asked.

"Well isn't that little rood. I thought you'd be happy to see us" Aqua said and put her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm very happy to see you" Demyx said and pull Aqua on a big hug. Aqua giggled. Axel grinned and kissed Larxene right on her lips.

"Grows" Hayner said. Olette slapped him on his arm. Hayner winced in pain and rub his arm.

"Did we miss something?" Pence asked and looked at me and Sora. I had forgotten that I was still in Sora's arms. I quickly stood up and Sora fell down on the floor.

"What?" he asked.

"Good you awake" Roxas said.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"You were having a moment with Kairi" Namine giggled.

"No we weren't" I said.

"Kairi and Sora were having a moment and I didn't see" Aqua said sadly.

"We took a picture of them" Namine said and shoved Aqua the picture.

"You two look so cute" she smiled.

"We weren't having a moment" I yelled.

"What is going on?" Sora yelled even louder. We all turned to look at him.

"Now that I have your adamant attention could you please tell me what is going on?" he asked and stood up.

"Well you and Kairi were having a moment here is the picture" Namine said and gave the camera to Sora. He looked at it for a while and then his face turned in to red.

"This isn't what it may look like" he said.

"Whatever look who are back" Hayner said. Sora looked forward only to see our friends.

"Why are you back so early?" he asked.

"Well I called to Larxene and Pence and we all agreed that you were going crazy without us so we decided to get back earlier" Aqua smiled.

"I'm glad you are back" I said and hugged all of them.

"It's nice to be here" Aqua smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

**New Year**

"But it's my fault that she got in to that accident in the first place. It's my fault that she doesn't remember anything. It's my fault that she doesn't remember me. It's all my fault Roxas! She will never remember me and I just have to accept that."

"Sora."

_Four hours earlier_

"So do you have a suit for tonight's dance?" Kairi asked.

"Yes but it's nothing special really" I grinned.

"Well I'm sure it looks great on you" she smiled.

I blushed and looked down. "So what about you?"

"Well I have one dress but I'm not sure if I want to wear it. I think it's too revealing" she said and blushed little. She was so cute when she blushed. She was cute all the time. Why can't you remember me?

"Well I think I have to go help Roxas. He asked me to help with his suit. He said he wanted to impress Namine" I grinned.

"Okay" she smiled.

I turned around to walk to my room when suddenly someone took my wrist. I turned around and saw Kairi.

"I have forgotten to tell you but I found the key to the box" she said.

"So what's was in side?" I asked. Even though I know what was there but she doesn't remember that I know.

"It's a music box and the song was the one that you recognized in the trick or treat competition. It's the most beautiful song I have ever heard so could you tell me the name of the song."

"Simplex quod Tersus which means Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru. Do you remember who gave it to you?"

"No" she said sadly. I nodded and turned around. She still doesn't remember me. She won't probably ever remember me. I sighed. Why I was so stupid?

"You finally came. The New Year's dance is starting in three hours" Roxas said.

"Which means that we have plenty of time? So what can I do for you?" I said and sat on my bed.

"Which outfit is better?" he asked and showed me two outfits.

"Before I answer I have to ask you. Are you really a _boy_?" I grinned.

"Yes Sora I am a boy now answer."

Other one was almost all black. There were black pants; black jacket put then there was blue shirt. Other one was more casual. There were black jeans and blue shirt and black vest.

"I think you should go with the vest" I said.

"I think so too" he grinned. "Now I'm going to shower" he announced and went in to the toilet. I have to say I have pretty weird cousin.

"So Kairi you are going to put that dress that we bought for you?" Namine asked.

"But it's too revealing" I whined.

"No it's not. You are going to look great on it. Every guy in this school will drool over you" Olette giggled.

"I think I will put something else."

"Like what?" Namine asked and raised her brow.

"I don't know" I sighed. I really didn't have anything else.

"You are going to put that dress and we are going to help you with you make-up and hair" Olette smiled and took her cellphone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked little friend. I didn't like what they were up to.

"Aqua" she smiled.

"She is a great make-up artist" Namine said and winked.

"But I can make up myself."

"No we are going to do everything for you" Namine giggled.

"But why?" I asked.

"Because you are the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend and we want you to get over Riku" Namine smiled.

"I don't need a boyfriend and I am over Riku."

"Okay but you still need a boyfriend" Olette said hanging up. "Aqua will be here soon" she smiled.

"Now go to shower and we will wait ou here" Namine said and pointed the toilet. I sighed and went in. My friends can be very weird sometimes.

"Do I look good?"

I looked at Roxas who was spinning in front of me. Seriously he wasn't a boy anymore. He was girl.

"You look great" I said.

"Good now it's your turn" he grinned.

"What do you mean my turn?" I asked little suspicious.

"Did you really think that I was going to let you wear that outfit?" he asked and pointed the outfit that I was going to wear. Normal jeans and white T-shirt. It wasn't anything fancy but I thought it was okay.

"Well yes" I said.

"No Sora you aren't going to wear _that_" he shook his head.

"So I'm going there naked?"

"Naked" Roxas squalled. Then he shook his head again. "No I got an outfit for you. Now you go to the shower and we will be here waiting for you" he grinned.

"_We_?" I asked and raised my brow.

"Just go to the shower" he said and practically threw me in there.

"Okay Kairi are you ready?" Aqua asked.

"No" I said.

"Good" she giggled and took and eyeliner.

"You are going to look so beautiful" Olette said and clapped her hands together.

"I still want to look like me" I said.

"Of course you will look like you" Aqua said.

"Sora are you ready?" Hayner asked. Roxas had invited all the boys here. Demyx, Hayner, Pence and even Axel. They were all laughing and looking at me. I have to say I'm very scared.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Nothing you should be afraid of. Just relax" Hayner said and took comb.

"Are you trying to comb my hair?" I asked and laughed. My mom had tried it many times but she never had succeeded in it. My hair would always defy gravity.

"I'm not trying I'm going to comb you hair" Hayner said.

"That hurts" I whined. He was ripping of my hair.

"You have to suffer for beauty" Demyx grinned.

"Shut up" I yelled. This has to be nightmare.

"Look at you Kairi. You look fantastic" Aqua said happily.

I looked at myself at the mirror and I have to say that I was pretty happy with the make-up that Aqua had made for me. She had out me black eyeliner, an eye shadow that made my eyes look very beautiful. Then she had but little powder and little rouge.

"Now for the hair" Olette said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"You'll see" Namine giggled.

"Your hair is awful" Hayner complained.

"I knew you weren't going to succeed this" I laughed.

"I'm not done yet" Hayner said and started to comb again.

"My hair" I screamed.

"Kairi you look like a princess" Olette smiled. They had curled my hair and lift it up to the back of my head.

"Well I don't know if I look like a princess but I have to confess that I do look pretty good" I smiled happily.

"You look amazing" Aqua smiled.

"Now we have an hour left to make up ourselves" Olette said.

"Well see you at the dance" Aqua said and left. Olette left too and waved us good bye.

"Finally" Hayner yelled triumphantly.

"I can't believe you actually managed to do that" I said and touched my hair when Hayner slapped my hand.

"Don't touch it" he said and looked scary. His veins were belling in his head.

"O-okay" I stuttered. I haven't ever seen Hayner so scary. He had put my hair down and it was actually so long that he had put it in a little pony tail in the back of my head. And I actually look pretty good.

"Now that our job is done here we can leave" Hayner said and walked of the room with everybody else expect with Roxas.

"Here is your outfit" Roxas said. He had bought me black jeans damask shirt and black vest. It was like his except the shirt.

"Why pink?" I asked.

"It's not pink its damask" he said.

"Okay" I said and took. I put it on and I have to say it didn't look so bad.

"You look good" Roxas said.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"So are we ready to go? I promise to pick up Namine and I thought that you could pick up Kairi" he grinned.

"Okay" I said.

We went to the girl's room and knocked on the door.

"Just a second" Namine yelled. We waited for a while and then the door opened.

"Hi" Namine said.

"Hi honey" Roxas said and kissed her cheek. I went inside and saw Kairi. She was absolutely stunning. She was like a princess no more like a goddess.

"You look so beautiful" I smiled.

"You don't look bad either" she giggled.

"Shall we go?" Roxas asked.

I offered my hand to Kairi and she took it happily. Then we walked to the gymnasium where the dance would be.

There was a band playing there and there was decoration all over the place and then there was a drink and snack table.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked from Kairi.

"Sure" she said happily. We dance fast songs when suddenly the band stopped playing.

"We want to now play the first low song" the singer said. They started to play Simple and Clean. I looked at Roxas who was grinning at me.

"This is the song" Kairi said happily and put her head and my shoulder.

"Right" I said and put my hands around her waist. I'm so happy that she can't see that I'm blushing. After the song we went to Roxas and Namine.

"Have you seen the other?" Namine asked. I shook my head.

"I'm going to look for them" Kairi said.

"I'll come with you" Namine said and then they left.

"Are you ever going to execute the plan that you had?" Roxas asked.

"What plan?"

"The plan about Kairi. That you were going to get to know her again and then tell her the truth? She even broke up with Riku so why aren't you doing anything. She is the love of your life right?"

"I'm scared" I said and looked down.

"Scared of what?" Roxas asked.

"That she gets angry with me. That she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore. That she won't ever remember me" I sighed.

"I'm sure she won't get angry with you. I think she will be just happy that she will hear the truth about that accident" Roxas said.

"But it's my fault that she got in to that accident in the first place. It's my fault that she doesn't remember anything. It's my fault that she doesn't remember me. It's all my fault Roxas! She will never remember me and I just have to accept that."

"Sora."

I turned around and saw Kairi. A single tear drop down from her eye.

"Kairi let me explain-"I said put he cut me off.

"You were with me in that accident weren't you?" she asked.

"Yes but can I explain" I said and walked closer to her.

"Don't, don't come any closer, and don't talk to me. I don't want to see you right now. I have to think" she said and run off. I was going to run after her when Namine came in front of me.

"Stop Sora. Let her think about this okay? You can talk to her later" Namine said.

"But-"

"Namine is right let her be" Roxas said cutting me off.

"Fine "I sighed. My new year's eve was completely ruined.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**

**Audition**

I can't believe it. It can't be him. It just can't be. Not him. Why didn't he tell me sooner? He was with me in that accident. It was his fault that I got in to that accident in a first place. Or was it his fault? Why can't I remember?

I stopped running and looked around. I had just run not knowing where I was running. I had run to the back yard. I sat on the bench and let the tears fall down on my face. What am I going to do? I should talk to him. I should let him explain.

I heard the music from the dance. I sighed. Worst New Year ever. I stood up and walked to my room. I didn't bothered to went to the shower or wash my make-up off. I don't want to think about what had just happen. I just want to sleep.

"_Kairi come back. Kairi look out!" _

_I felt someone pushing so hard that I fell off on the ground. I look back and saw Xion in the ground._

"_Xion!" I screamed and run to her. "Xion wake up" I cried. She looked hurt. There was blood everywhere. "Xion wake up. You have to wake up. You can't sleep now" I cried. "Xion" I whispered._

I shot my eyes opened and looked around. Namine was in her bed. I looked at the clock. It was 05.20. I sighed. It was just a dream. But wait. Xion died in an accident. She died in a car accident. I was with her there. She saved me. It wasn't a dream. It was a memory how Xion died.

She died when she saved me. If I hadn't run she wouldn't die. She would still be alive. It's my fault that she died. My fault. Tears run down my face. "I'm sorry Xion" I cried.

"Kairi?"

I looked at Namine. She was staring at me.

"Why are you crying?" she asked and rubbed her eyes.

"I remember."

"What did you remember?"

"How Xion died" I cried.

She looked at me with a sad face and came sat next to me.

"It's not your fault" she said and hugged me.

"Yes it is. If I haven't run she wouldn't have to save me. She would still be alive."

"It's not your fault. You were a little girl. You didn't notice that car. No one is blaming you what happened."

"Why you didn't tell me what happened?"

"Because you had blame your whole life yourself what had happened. When you lost your memory about that accident we decided that would be better if you don't remember. But now that you do, don't blame yourself about it. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. It was an accident. And I'm sure Xion wouldn't want you to blame yourself" Namine said.

"I guess you are right" I said and pull myself away from her. I whipped the tears in my eyes. "Thank you" I whispered.

"No problem. Can you sleep?" she asked.

"I guess. But I think I'm going to get in to the shower first" I said and stood up. She nodded and went to her own bed. "Good night" she said before falling in sleep.

I took a long shower and sing a little. I was little happy that I remember something. Even if it's a terrible memory like that but still I remember. Maybe I will start remember other things.

Should I remember Sora? He did say that it's his fault that I don't remember him. But what I should remember? Were we friends before he moved to Twilight Town? Or is it something else?

I guess I can found out the truth only by talking to him. But I don't want to not yet. I think I had had too much information for a while. I will talk to him but just not yet.

_Two weeks later_

"You need to talk to him" Namine said.

"I know but I'm not ready yet" I sighed.

I haven't spoken Sora in two weeks. He had tried to talk to me but every time he did I walked away. I know it's mean but I don't know what else to do. I have always wanted to know the truth about that night but now that I have a change to find out I'm scared.

"He misses you" Namine said.

"How'd you know?"

"Even if you don't talk to him it doesn't mean that I can't" she said playfully but her eyes were serious.

"Right" I said and looked away from her.

"Please talk to him soon" she said and left to her next class. My next class would be drama and Sora was there too. I had sat away from him. We hadn't done anything in the class because our teacher had been sick. I walked to the room and sat in the middle of the class.

"Hello everyone is nice to finally meet you. I'm very sorry I haven't been able to teach you but now I'm luckily healthy again so we can start out play" our teacher said when she came in to the room.

"My name is Garnet if you didn't know" she smiled. "Now the play we are going to play is a musical. Now don't be afraid if you think you can sing. In my opinion everyone can sing but we will still have audition so I know who I will be playing the lead roles. And the musical we are going to play is the Phantom of the Opera" Garnet announced happily.

Everybody were excited about the play. I have to say it would be pretty great to play the lead role.

"Now here are the sheets for the songs. You can pick whatever song you want and we will have the audition in day after tomorrow. I know there's not much time to practice but I'm sure you can pull it off" she smiled.

"You are playing Phantom of the Opera? That's so amazing" Namine said.

"I know. I actually hope I could play the lead role" I smiled.

"What song did you choose?"

"I'm going to sing the Christine's part of the think of me."

"That's pretty difficult song but very beautiful."

"I know that's why I wonder if you could help me" I asked hopefully.

"Of course I will help you" Namine smiled.

"Great we only have this and tomorrow time."

"Then let's start" Namine said and took the sheets from my hand. We practiced almost three hours and I was exhausted.

"So do you know what Sora is singing?" Namine asked after our practiced.

"No I still haven't talk to him" I sighed. I hate what I'm doing to him.

"You have to talk to him. He is so miserable."

"I will I just need more time to think."

Namine nodded and smiled weakly. I know she wants me to talk to Sora but I'm not ready. I'm too scared.

"Okay let's start the audition. First Kairi Hikari" Garnet announced.

"Do I have to sing in front if everybody else?" I asked little nervous.

"Yes that's how I will see who can sing big sings in front if audience" she smiled. I nodded. I was sweating like a pig.

"You can start" Garnet said.

I hummed the melody inside my head and then I started to sing. Everybody were staring at me. I looked at everybody and tried to sing every note correct.

Then I saw them. Those beautiful sad eyes that I haven't seen in two weeks. It was my fault that I haven't seen them. I was the one who was avoiding him. He looked straight to me and smiled. A glad feeling filled my whole body. I smiled back at him. I had missed him so much. I end the song and everybody started to clap at me.

"That was wonderful Kairi" Garnet said and clapped her hand.

"Thank you" I said and went back to my seat. Everybody else went to sing when their turn was. There were some pretty good singers and some of them weren't so good. Last was Sora. I watched as he walked up to the stage.

"I will sing All I ask of you" Sora announced. He looked at the audience and the he started to sing. It was amazing. His voice was so deep and perfect. I could listen to it all day. When he ended the song we all started to clap. Someone even stood up for him.

"That was so beautiful" Garnet said almost crying. "I have diced who will play the leading roles" she said. Everybody stop talking and clapping.

"The Christine will be Kairi, Raul will be Sora and the Phantom will be surprise. All I can say is he is not in this room right now and you will see him next week. Class is over" Garnet said.

Everybody started to talk about the boy who would be the Phantom. But I didn't care for it right now. I wanted to talk to Sora. I walked to him and pat his shoulder. He turned around and smiled to me.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi" he said.

"Could we talk for a second?" I asked. I wasn't sure if he was mad at me because I had avoided him for two weeks.

"Of course" he smiled. I nodded and we walked to the cafeteria. I bought hot chocolate and he bought lemonade. Then we sat down and just stare at each other's.

"I have missed you" I said breaking the silence.

"I have missed you too" he smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**

**The phantom**

"I have missed you" I said and smiled.

"I have missed you too" he smiled. I looked in to his eyes. They were sad like always but now there was little bit happiness. I pull him into a hug. I guess he didn't expect it but he hugged me back.

"The thing that I want to talk about is what happened in the New Year eve" I said pulling myself away from him.

"Can I explain it to you?" he asked.

"Well I was kind of hoping you would do that."

"Okay let's start from the beginning. When I was little I lived in Destiny Island and we two met in the park. Since that we played every day together. One day you introduced me to Xion. That's how I know her. Oh and you had given me a nick name. It's Wowa" he explained.

"Wowa? You were there when Xion died. It was you who I saw across the road. That's why I started to run" I said.

He nodded slowly. "Yes I was the reason you started to run. You didn't see the car coming, Xion saved you. She pushed you away and got hit by a car herself. I saw it all it was awful. You cried rest of the evening. You kept saying that it was you fault. But that's not true. It was my fault. If you hadn't seen me you wouldn't run" he sighed.

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault or mine. It was an accident" I said and took his hand. He looked at me and smiled.

"But how you know about Xion's death? Everybody agreed not to tell you because you would blame yourself about it."

"I dream if it. Then I realized it wasn't just a dream it was a memory" I said.

Now for the first time his eyes were happy. There was hope in it. It didn't last long and soon they were sad again. But for a second they were happy. And that made me happy.

"Should I continue my story?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Okay so that was an awful night but we got over it. And we became best friends. We were everyday together. We were inseparable. When we went to school we met Riku. Soon we became friends with him. We always played that we were the three musketeers. Some point I realized that I liked you more than just a friend. I realized that I wanted to be more than you friend. I realized that I loved you. With the help of Namine I told my feelings for you. And that was the best day of my life because you told me you loved me too. We went together. We were together two and a half year. That was the best time of my life. We also helped Roxas and Namine together. One night I wanted to go swimming. You didn't want to go but we still went. We spend the whole evening on the beach. After midnight we diced to go home. That was when the car hit you. Actually it hit me first. That's why nothing happened to you. The car didn't actually hit you. It hit me. But still you faint. I faint soon after you. But before I had faint I had called the ambulance" he stopped and looked at me.

I didn't know what to say, there was a lot of information. I nodded so he could continue.

"I was in the hospital for six months. I was in a coma. When I woke up Roxas told me that you had lost you memory. That you didn't remember. I was heartbroken. But what made me even sadder was that you were together with Riku. I was angry with him. I couldn't understand how he had done that to me. I thought that he was my best friend. I guess I was wrong. When I got back in to school you didn't noticed me. When I sat next to you in class you didn't look at me. You didn't speak to me. That's when I finally accepted that you didn't remember me. I depressed. I didn't laugh anymore. I hardly came to school anymore. That's why my parents diced to move to Twilight Town. That didn't help me forget you. When I heard you were going to come here to study it gave me hope. Hope that you would remember me. I diced to get to know you again. To get you to know me. Now I'm happy that we are friends but I still love you. I always will and I don't care if you don't ever remember me I will still love you. I will always wait for you and I will always be here for you" he said and squeezed my hand.

I looked at him and tear fell down from my cheek. We had been together? He was my boyfriend. He had loved me. He still did. More tears came down from my cheek. I smiled and hugged him.

"I'm sorry that I can't remember you. I'm sorry that I broke you heart. I'm sorry about everything" I cried.

"Kairi it's not your fault it's mine. If we hadn't got to that beach we weren't been in that accident."

"No Sora. It's not your fault it's that drivers fault. He was drunk. But I want to remember you. I really do I just don't know how."

"I'll help you remember. I promise" he said and pulled himself away from me. He put his hand on my cheek and whipped the tears from my eyes.

"Okay" I whispered and smiled. He had given me a lot if information about my past but I don't mind. I'm actually glad about it. I'm also very furious about Riku. How could he do that to his best friend? What an idiot.

"He told you everything?" Namine asked. We were in our room. I had called her that I needed to talk to her.

"Yep" I said.

"Did he mention that box" Namine said and pointed the box in my bed side table.

"No why would he?"

"Kairi don't you get it. He was the one who gave it to you" Namine grinned.

I slammed my forehead. "Of course. Why I didn't realize it?"

"Because you are little dam" Namine giggled.

"Maybe little" I laughed. "But anyway. He loves me. But I don't love him. I only like him as a friend. I don't want to hurt him" I sighed.

"Kairi I'm sure you can't do anything that would hurt him anymore. And it wasn't your fault that you forgot you memory and when you start dating Riku you didn't remember about Sora. And he had wait for you all these years and now that you finally know the truth there is nothing you could do to hurt him. And maybe you will remember how much you loved him."

"Yeah maybe" I said.

"I have to say that you two were the most perfect couple. And I remember you saying that you were going to marry him" Namine giggled.

She was right. He was the one I told to Xion. He was the one I was going to marry when I was little. Maybe Namine was right. Maybe I will remember how much I loved him.

"Thanks Namine" I smiled.

"No problem. Now what do you say if we practice you role?"

"Sounds great" I said.

I talked to Sora every day. He told me about my past and the thing we had done. He told me about how we helped Roxas and Namine together. He also told me how we got together. He had taken me to this little island near to our home island.

He had taken me to this little cave. There he had put a blanket and a basket full of food. When we had eaten he sang to me his own song. In that song he had told me about his feelings. I had cried and told him that I loved him too.

When we had been together for two years he had given me the music box. We had made the whole in my room together. He said that I wanted the box to be somewhere safe. He had laugh at me but helped me to do the whole.

When he told me about these things his eyes were happy. They bright like a star. But when he didn't talk about the past they were sad again. It was heart breaking to watch. I knew he loved me but I didn't love him. And I feel awful about it. I really wish I could remember all those things that he tells.

"Okay now I'm going to tell you who is going to play the phantom" Garnet said. Week had passed and it was time for our drama class.

"Let's clap for our phantom" Garnet said. Behind the curtains came a boy with a mask.

"The phantom of the Opera is here in side your mind" he sang and then he took of the mask.

"I can't believe this" I said.

"How this is possible" Sora said. His face turned into anger. He started to growl.

"Sora calm down" I said and took his hand. He looked at me and nodded. I looked back at the stage. Why did he have to come here? I'm sure he has some kind of plan and I'm not going to like it.

_A/N: Okay I know there was a lot informations about Kairi's past but I thought it would be the time to tell what happened right? No? Well anyway the story isn't going to end yet there is still more to come. I hope you have liked this story so far and please review!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty-one**

**Can he sing?**

"Let's welcome our Phantom Riku Orniter" Garnet said and clapped her hands.

Every girl in the room started to scream. I guess they thought that he was hot. I used to think so too but not anymore, not when I have heard what he had done. He smiled and waved at everybody.

"How is this possible that he is here? How he can play the Phantom when he's not this schools student?" Sora asked.

"His uncle is the headmaster" I whispered.

"I have forgotten about that."

"Now could our Raul and Christine come up here at the stage" Garnet said. Sora and I didn't move anywhere. I didn't want to be anywhere neat to that jerk and neither did Sora.

"Sora and Kairi here now" Garnet said little louder. I sighed and stood up. Sora looked at me he looked sad and furious. I took his hand and we walked together to the stage.

"Okay here are our three leading role actors now the rest of you come with me and I will tell you who you are playing" Garnet said. "You three can stay here and get to know each other's" she said and left with the others. Soon the whole room was empty we were the only one there. I looked at Riku. He was smiling to us.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"What do you mean? I'm here to play The Phantom" he said innocently.

"Why are you really here? I don't believe that you just came here to play the Phantom."

He laughed a little. "Kairi do you really think that I'm here to revenge you or something else?"

"In fact I do."

"Well I'm very sorry to disappoint you but that's not true. I'm here only to play the role" he said but something in his eyes told me that he was lying.

"I don't believe you" I hissed.

"Then don't I don't care."

"Do you even know how to sing? Because last time I heard you were awful" Sora said.

"Of course I know how to sing do you want proof?"

"No I don't want to hear you voice any more than it's necessary."

"That's not nice thing to say" Riku said.

"You don't deserve anything nice" I said.

He looked at me and then he looked at Sora. "You told her."

"Of course I did. She deserved to know the truth."

Riku sneered. "But she doesn't love or am I wrong?"

Sora was stayed silent. He looked sad and hurt. I wanted to say that wasn't true but it was. I didn't love him. I only think of him as a friend.

Riku laughed. "Sora she won't love you ever again, she don't even remember you."

"Stop it Riku" I said.

"But it's true you don't love him you don't remember him" he smirked.

"I hate you" I whispered.

Then I took Sora's hand and we left the stage. I couldn't look at Riku's' face. He was so mean so selfish. We walked to my room. The class wasn't over yet but Garnet was with the others so I don't believe she will need us. I sat on my bed and sighed. I looked at Sora. His face was completely blank there was no feeling in it.

"Sora are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine" he said. I walked to him and hugged him.

"Don't listen to Riku. He only wants to make you sad and miserable. I know what he said is true but I do love you as a friend and I know you love me more than a friend but I really hope we can be friends."

"Of course we can be friends. It's fine that you don't love me the same way that I love you as long as I can be your friend I'm happy."

"Thank you" I whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything" I smiled. Then we just stood there hugging each other's without saying a word. Suddenly the door opened and Namine came in. She looked at us and the she grinned.

"I'm sorry I'll let you two alone" she said.

"No Namine don't go, we have something to tell you" I said.

"Are you two together?" she asked happily.

I shook my head. "No but could you call Roxas here too. I think it's good that he hears about this too."

"Okay" Namine said and took her phone. I sat on the bed. Sora sat next to me.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Yes thank you" he smiled. I smiled too. His smiled always made me feel better. He was like sunshine in my life.

"Okay Roxas is in his way here" Namine said. I nodded. Then we just waited for Roxas. It didn't take him long to get here.

"Okay I'm here" Roxas said coming to our room.

"How did you get in?" Namine asked.

"The door was open."

"Okay now that are all here I have some very bad news" I said getting Namine's and Roxas's attention. "Riku is here, he is playing the Phantom of the Opera."

Namine and Roxas looked at me with wide eyes. "You are kidding right?" Roxas said. I shook my head. "Unfortunately not."

"How he can be here?" Namine asked.

"His uncle is the headmaster."

"He is up to something" Roxas said.

"I know and I asked him about it but he just says that he is here to act the Phantom."

"Can he even sing?" Namine asked.

"I guess he can" I sighed. The situation was hopeless. He was here probably going to destroy our lives and there was nothing we could really do about it.

"I hate him" Sora said.

"Me too" Roxas said. Then my phone rang. It was Olette.

"Hi Garnet is looking for you and Sora. You should come immediately to the stage" she said.

"Alright we'll be there" I said and hung up. I looked at Sora. "Garnet wants to see us."

Sora nodded and then we left. We walked back to our drama class. Garnet was on the stage with Riku who was smirking to us.

"I'm very disappointed in you two. When I came here you two were gone and you had left Riku here all alone. And you said that he can't sing. That's not how you treat a guest" Garnet said. She was furious to us.

"But"-

"There is no but" Garnet said cutting Sora off. "I hope that you two learn how to behave. Now here is your schedule for the rehearsals" Garnet said and gave us the schedules.

"Now I have to leave but before that I want you two to apologize to Riku."

I looked at him. He looked like we had hurt him very badly. "I'm very sorry if I had hurt you I didn't mean it" I said.

"I'm very sorry too" Sora said.

"Okay good see you in rehearsals" Garnet said and left.

"Are you happy now?" I asked from Riku.

"Not yet honey" he said and left the stage. I looked after him. He had a plan I was sure of it.

"This is awful" I said to Sora.

"I know but we are going to get through this together" he smiled.

"I hope you are right" I sighed.

_A/N: The Phantom is Riku like you guessed it. I guess it was pretty obivous. And now it's time for Reviews!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty-two**

**Birth day and Valentine's Day**

"Kairi" Namine whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Sora's birthday is next Friday."

"Next Friday but isn't that…"

"Yes it is that's why it's so important that we remember it. You don' remember but when we were little everyone forget Sora's birthday because it was Valentine's Day. Nobody congratulate him or gave him any presents. His family was the only one who remembered" Namine sighed.

I felt sorry for Sora. It must been hard that to see that everybody are spending Valentine's day but no one remembers that its his birthday.

"Did I remembered?" I asked.

"Yes that made him always happy. Even if no one else remembered you did and that was the most important thing to him so that's why it's important that you remember it this year too" Namine smiled.

"I'm glad that you told me this because I had no idea when Sora's birthday was going to be" I said.

"What are we talking about?" Sora said and sat down next to me.

"Nothing important" I said quickly. Namine grinned.

"Really?" Sora said and raised his brow.

"Yeah we were just talking what Valentine's day Namine could bought for Roxas" I lied.

"Okay well I know what Roxas is going to bought for you" he grinned and looked at Namine.

"What? Wait don't tell I don't want to know. Wait tell me, no don't" Namine said.

"Okay I won't" Sora grinned.

"Okay tell me" Namine pleased.

"No I promised him that I wouldn't."

"But what if he gets better present for me than I for him? He would be so disappointed so you must tell" Namine said.

"Sorry no can do" he grinned and then look at me. "Our first practice is in twenty minute."

"I know" I sighed.

Now that Riku was here everything was wrong. I was afraid of the practice. He really haven't talked to us if he had seen us in school but the way he looks at me makes me always afraid. I never knew that he could be so could, so cruel, so full of hate. I really wish that we could just talk about this but I don't want to talk to someone who looks like he wants to kill me.

"Don't go" Roxas said and sat down next to Namine. He gave her quick kiss on the cheek. Namine blushed little.

"We have to go" Sora said.

"No you don't just drop out of the play" Roxas said like it was the most oblivious thing in the world.

"We can't do that" I said.

"Why don't?" Sora asked and looked at me. "I mean we can accomplish the drama class later right?"

"Well yes but don't you think that, that would be little mean for Garnet? We have the leading roles" I said.

"Then why don't you change the roles? Then you don't have to drop out of the class and you don't have to be so much with Riku" Namine suggested.

"That's a great idea" I smiled.

"Okay let's go" Sora said and stood up. I nodded and we head towards to the drama class.

"When will they get back together?" Roxas asked from me.

"I don't know honey but I hope that it would happen soon I mean look at those two. They are so perfect" I sighed.

"Are you talking about Sora and Kairi?" Olette asked sitting next to me.

"Yep" Roxas grinned.

"I think we should set them up" Olette said.

"That's not a good idea" I shook my head.

"Why not? Roxas asked.

"Because Kairi doesn't remember, she has to remember Sora and I'm sure that when she does they will get together. We can't force her she's not ready yet."

"What Kairi doesn't remember?" Olette asked. Shit I didn't remember that Olette didn't know. Kairi didn't want to tell anyone about her memory.

"Nothing" I said quickly.

"Don't try to fool me" Olette said.

"I'm sorry but I promised to Kairi that I wouldn't tell" I sighed and looked at Olette apologize sing.

"It's okay I understand" Olette smiled. I smiled too. Olette was an amazing friend.

"Are you ready?" Sora asked.

"No" I said. I didn't want to enter to the drama class. I didn't want to see Riku or Garnet. We would have to tell her that we wanted to change our roles and I know she won't be happy.

"I count to three and then we go" Sora said. I nodded.

"One, two three" Sora counted and opened the door. Riku was on the stage already. When he saw as he smirked and turned to Garnet. He said something to her. Then Garnet turned to look at us. She waved us to come on the stage.

"Sora I'm scared" I whispered.

"It's okay gonna be okay I promise" Sora smiled. I don't understand how he can be so brave. If I could choose I would probably as far as I could from Riku.

"Okay let's start. I thought that first you could practice your songs together while I'm practicing with the others" Garnet said to us.

"Could we talk to for a second" I said. Then I looked at Riku. "In private please?" I added. Garnet nodded and walked away from the others.

"So what would you like to talk about?" she asked.

"We want to change our roles" Sora said.

Garnet looked surprised and confused. "Why? Has this something to do with Riku?"

"No."

"Yes."

I looked at Sora. He had said yes I said no. Was he going to tell Garnet?

"I know Kairi that you don't want to talk about this but we have to tell her" Sora said. "Riku is Kairi's ex-boyfriend."

Garnet looked at me. "Is this true?"

"I'm afraid it is" I sighed.

"Well I can understand why you don't want to play the Christine but Sora why don't you want to play Raul?" she asked.

"Well um I just don't think that I will be good at it" Sora said. I guess he didn't want to Garnet to know the whole truth.

"I see but I'm afraid that you can't change your roles" she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you are the only one who can sing well enough plus you look so cute together that the audience will love you" she said and giggled little.

"Then we don't have any other choice but to drop out of the play" Sora sighed.

"What?" Garnet asked.

"We are really sorry Garnet but if we can't change the roles we have to drop out of the play" I said.

Garnet shook her head. "I'm sure that it's awful for you to play with your ex-boyfriend but you just can't drop out of the play."

"We can accomplish this class later right?" Sora said.

"I'm afraid than you can't" Garnet said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I didn't want to tell you this already so you have to promise that you won't tell anybody."

We nodded.

"I'm pregnant so I will be leaving maternity holiday after this play and the school couldn't find any other drama class teacher so this will be the only choice to accomplish this class."

"You are pregnant? Congratulations" I said and hugged her. I was happy for her but I was also sad because we didn't have any other choice than stay in the play.

"So will you play the Christine's and Raul's roles?" she asked.

"I guess we don't have any other choice" Sora sighed.

"Good but now that you have told me that he is your ex-boyfriend you don't have to be with him alone. I will be with you if that makes it little easier for you to be around him" Garnet smiled.

"I would love that thank you" I smiled.

"Okay let's go" Garnet said. We walked to the others. We deiced that we would practice the group scenes and then practice the songs with Garnet. Riku didn't seem to like that idea but he remain silent.

When everybody else had left it was our time to sing. It went pretty well thanks to Garnet who was listening. All Riku did was gave me these dirty looks and I hope that, that is all he is ever going to do.

"That wasn't so bad" Sora said.

"Thanks to Garnet I'm so happy that she was going to be with us" I said. Sora nodded. I looked at him. He wasn't so sad anymore. He wasn't completely happy either but not so sad. I can see now how much he loves me but I don't have the same feeling for him. Maybe I should find him another girl?

"What I'm going to buy for him?" I asked from Namine.

"Well what does he likes?"

"I guess everything except Riku" I grinned.

Namine laughed. "You are right."

"What do you say if we throw him a surprise party" I said.

"Kairi that's a great idea that's how everybody would remember his birthday" Namine smiled.

"Okay now we just announce to everybody else and get the apparatus we need" I said.

"Okay I will call to Roxas."

"I'll call to Olette and Aqua." I took my cellphone. In no time everybody knew about Sora's surprise party and we had decided to go shopping together in Saturday. Well Roxas was going to stay with Sora so he wouldn't be all alone.

"I'm so excited" I said.

"We are going to have the best surprise party ever" Hayner said. We had come to the Twilight Towns mall. Here we would buy a one big present for him and decorations.

"We are going to get the decorations so you can get the present" Namine said. I nodded. I was going to buy the present with the boys and girls were going to buy the decorations.

"So what are we going to buy?" Demyx asked.

"Well I thought that we would buy the Tangled movie that he loves so much and a little puppy" I said.

"Puppy?" Axel asked.

"Yes I talked with Roxas and he said and that Sora had always wanted a dog. So I call to his parents and they said it would be okay."

"I want a puppy too" Demyx cried.

"You got you guitar" Pence remembered.

"Oh right."

"You go and buy the movie and I will go to see the pets" I said.

Boys nodded and we went our separate ways. The pet shop was full of different kind of cute dogs and other animals too. I squat down to the god level. One dog came to me. I took it on my lap. It started to lick my hand. It was so cute. It was Bernese mountain dog. It was so cute and it reminded me of Sora.

"I'll take you" I smiled to the puppy. I also bought a hamper, band and food. I went out with the puppy on my hands. I didn't want to put him down.

"What a cute puppy" Demyx said.

"Did you got the movie?" I asked.

"Here it is" Axel said waiving it in his hands.

"Seriously how can Sora like that. That horse got a sword" Hayner said.

"Hey it's really good movie" Axel said.

"You like it too?" Hayner asked.

"Of course and so will you after you have seen it" Axel said proudly. Hayner rolled his eyes. I giggled little. My phone rang. It was Namine. I gave the puppy to Demyx and answered the phone.

"Hi" I said.

"Are you ready?" Namine asked.

"Yep."

"Okay where are we going to take the dog?" Namine asked.

"Sora's parent's said that they would take it and then they would bring him to us in Friday."

"Okay so are they going to come here?"

"Yep I they are going to come to the parking lot."

"Okay see you there" Namine said and hung up.

"Let's go to the parking lot" I said to boys.

"Kairi."

I heard someone calling my name. I looked around and saw a woman running to me.

"It so good to see you again" the woman said and hugged me.

"You must be Sora's mom" I said.

She pulled herself away from me and looked little shocked. "Do you remember my name?"

"I'm sorry I don't but don't worry Sora has told me what has happened two years ago" I smiled.

"Okay good I was just assuming that you remember because you called me."

"Well I hope I will remember someday."

"Remember what?" Demyx asked.

"Nothing. Here is the dog" I said and gave it to Sora's mom.

"This is really cute" she said.

"I think so too. It was nice to see you but we have to go now" I smiled.

"It was nice to see you too" she smiled. I waved her goodbye and then we left.

"What is that you don't remember?" Demyx asked.

"I will tell you all later" I said. Demyx nodded but looked disappointed.

"Happy Valentine's day" Namine said and gave me a card. It was Friday Sora's birthday and Valentine's Day. We decided that the surprise party would be at the evening so everybody could have their dates with their girl or boyfriend.

"Happy Valentine's Day too" I said and gave her a card too. I had made all my friends a Valentine's Day card.

"So everything is ready for the evening?" Namine whispered so Sora wouldn't hear. I nodded. She smiled and turned to Roxas. "Are we ready to go?"

"Absolutely" Roxas smiled and took her hand. Then they left to their date. Everybody my friends had left to their date so it was just me, Sora and Pence. Where is Pence anyway?

"Where Pence is?" I asked from Sora.

"He went out for his date" Sora grinned.

"He has a date? Who?"

"I don't know Hayner told me that Pence was going out."

"I guess it is just the two of us?" I smiled.

"Yeah I guess it is."

"Why didn't you go out with anybody?" I asked.

"Because I only wanted to go out with one girl" Sora said and looked at me. I felt an awkward silence between us.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well what do you say if clock tower?"

"Clock tower?"

"You don't know the clock tower?" he asked. I shook my head. "Then we are definitely going there" he said. We left the academy. It was day off because it was Valentine's Day. We went to the town and headed for the clock tower. Of course I had seen it because it was so big but I haven't ever been there.

We went in. There were other people too. Sora quickly went beneath a rope which had a sign. It read 'do not enter'

"We aren't supposed to go there" I whispered.

"I know now come on" he said.

I looked over my shoulder. No one was looking so I guess it was okay if I go. I followed Sora. We walked the stairs for a long time. Actually too long time. It felt like they were never going to end. When we finally reached a door I was broken. Sora grinned to me and opened the door. It lead outside. I walked after him. I looked down. We were really high. But then I looked at the view and it was amazing. I haven't ever seen anything like that before.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"I know" Sora said. But I notice that he wasn't looking at the view he was looking at me. I sat down next to him.

"Why haven't you take me here earlier?" I asked.

"I don't know actually" he said. Then we just there in completely silence. It was so peaceful so quiet. Like I didn't have any worries. I could just be here forever. Time passed and some point I realized that the sun was setting.

"We have to go" I said and stood up.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because I have to do something" I lied. Sora nodded and stood up as well. Then we went back to the academy.

"So what do you have to do?" he asked.

"I have to get something from my room. Come with me" I said and took his hand. I hope that everybody are ready. I had forgotten the time and now I don't have time to call Namine so I hope they are ready.

I knocked the door three times. That was our code for others. Now they were going to hide and we could go in.

"Why did you knock?" Sora asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that Roxas and Namine aren't there. I don't want to see anything ugly" I grinned. Sora laughed and I opened the door. Sora entered the room before me. I put the light on and then everybody jump up and yelled 'surprise' Sora looked shocked but happy. He was smiling.

"Happy birthday cousin" Roxas said.

"I thought that nobody remembered" he said.

"How could you think that? Of course we remembered but it was Kairi's idea that we would keep a surprise party" Namine smiled.

Sora turned to me. "Thank you" he smiled. I hugged him. "You are welcome" I smiled. Then we gave him his presents. He was really happy about the movie. Then we told him to call his mother. He was little confused when we asked him to do that but he still did it.

"Hi" Sora said. It was quiet but then we heard a dogs bark.

"What was that? Who is there?" Sora asked.

"It's your dog" his mom giggled.

"Dog?" Sora said and looked at us. I smiled at him.

"Yes your friends bought you a dog and he is here waiting for you."

"Really? When I can come to see it?"

"Whenever you want."

"I'll probably come next weekend."

"That should be fine, see you then."

"Okay bye" Sora said and hung up. "You bought me a dog?" he asked from us. I nodded. He looked really happy like a little child. I haven't ever seen him so happy.

"I love you guys" he smiled.

"We love you too" Roxas said.

"Group hug" Demyx yelled. We all gathered around Sora.

"Thank you" Sora said.

"You're welcome" we all shouted.

_A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but I have been very busy. I hope you like this chapter. I wanted to make it really happy so I hope it made you happy! And I have to say I love the Tangled movie. It's one of my favourite Disney movies. I just love it!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty-three**

**Are you rich?**

"Have a nice weekend" Namine said and hugged me.

"Thank you" I said. I was going to Sora's house to see his dog. When Sora asked me to come with him few days ago I really wasn't sure but now I'm actually excited.

"Okay we have to go now or we will miss the buss" Sora said. I nodded and waived Namine and Roxas goodbye. We walked to the bus station which wasn't far away from the school.

"Are you nervous?" Sora asked.

"No I'm actually excited" I smiled.

"Good" he smiled. The buss came soon and we went in. It took thirty minutes from the academy to Sora's house. I looked outside the window. It was winter but there wasn't any snow on the ground.

"Kairi" Sora said. I turned to look at him. "I want to apologize already if my mother behaves strangely or she says something weird it's just that she really likes you and when we were together you two actually planed our weddings and everything."

"Really? I planned our weddings with you mother?" I asked. Sora nodded. I haven't ever done anything like that with Riku's mother. I actually believe she didn't like me very much. She hardly spoke to me and she was always glaring at me.

"You actually also planned the names for our children" Sora laughed.

"What names did we pick?"

"Well you wanted twin boys so their name would be Steve and Tom and you also wanted a girl and her name would be Nora."

"I really like those names" I smiled.

"So does my mother."

"So did I get along with your dad?"

"You were like best friends you have the same kind of humor. Kairi they both love you very much so when you lost your memory they were very sad" Sora said.

I looked at him. I have caused him so much sorrow and he still loves me. So why can't I love him? He is good looking, kind, caring, and funny, he can take care of me and he loves me. So why can't I love him?

I looked outside the window again. We passed yellow, red and orange houses. They looked so colorful and happy but I wasn't feeling happy anymore. How could he love me? I didn't deserve his love. All I had done was hurt him so why he still loves me? It doesn't make any sense. We didn't talk anymore during the bus trip.

"We leave here" Sora said and stood up.

I nodded and took my bag. We walked outside from the buss. The area looked lovely. The houses were orange or red like most of the houses on Twilight Town. There was also lots of threes and the people looked very nice.

"This way" Sora said. We walked along the street for a while until we reached a big orange house. It was huge much bigger than my house. It looked like it had at least three floors. Now that I looked around me all the houses looks big.

"Let's go in" Sora said. He walked to the front door and opened it. I walked in after him. My jaw drop open as did my bag that fell down on the floor. The hall was amazing. It had white walls and the floor was dark brown.

"We are here" Sora shouted.

Sora's mom came and hugged both of us. "I'm happy that you are here" she smiled. She had brown long hair and brown eyes.

"Kairi it's good to see you again" Sora's dad said. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Leon Sora's dad" he said and shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you" I smiled.

"Oh yes and I'm Sora's mom Tifa" Tifa smiled.

"Nice to meet you too" I smiled.

"So where is my dog?" Sora asked.

"It's upstairs" Leon said. Sora nodded and we walked there. I noticed that there were three floors. We passed the second floor and went straight to the third floor. We saw a cute little puppy in front of the end of the stairway. It was waiving his tail.

"What a cute little puppy you are" Sora smiled and took the puppy in his arms. The dog barked and licked Sora's face. Sora laughed. I smiled, I was happy that we had bought him the dog.

"Does he have a name?" Sora asked.

"No we thought that you could decide that" I smiled.

"Okay let's see he is a boy right?" Sora grinned. I nodded. "Okay your name shall be Flynn" Sora said.

"Isn't that the name from the Tangled movie? If I remember correct there was thief name Flynn Ryder" I grinned.

"You remember wrong it' was Mike Ryder" Sora said.

"Right" I laughed.

"Sora you could show Kairi her room" Tifa shouted.

"Oh right come here" Sora said and took my hand. He had put the dog down but he followed us.

"This is your room" Sora said and opened the door. It was white and there was purple carpet on the floor. There was also a huge bed, desk and large window.

"Hope you like it" Sora said.

"Like it? I love it its awesome." I looked outside the window. I could see the backyard. There was a swimming pool and terrace.

"You have swimming pool?" I almost yelled.

"Well yes you want to go swimming?" Sora asked.

"I'd love to."

"Okay well I'll just change the clothes and we can go and my room is across yours by the way" he said.

I nodded and closed the door. I was happy that I had taken my swimming suit. Actually I wouldn't take it but Roxas said that I should and now I'm happy that I took it. Soon I heard knocking on my door. I opened it and saw Sora standing in front of me. He was only wearing a swimming suit. I hadn't ever seen him without a shirt and I have to say he looks great. His abs were well I don't know how to describe them let's just say that they were nice.

"Should we go" he asked little amused. I nodded and blushed. I guess he had notice how I had stare at him. Flynn was following us but when we were walking down the stairs he started to bark.

"I guess he can't come down by himself" Sora said and took him in his arms. We walked on the backyard. The weather was nice it was warm and sunny.

"Are you ready?" Sora asked.

"For what?" I asked little confused.

"For this" he grinned and pushed me in to the water. The water wasn't so cold that I had expected it to be.

"That was mean" I laughed.

"Be ready" Sora laughed and jumped on the water. Flynn started to bark and it looked he wanted to come in the water too.

"Should we took him here?" I asked.

"Well we could see if he can swim" Sora said and lifted Flynn on the water. He started to drown immediately so Sora took him in his arms.

"I guess he can't swim yet" I said.

"Yeah but he can swim when he is in my arms see he is moving his paws."

Sora was right Flynn was moving his paws. What a smart dog. We swim for a while until Tifa call us to dinner. I changed my clothes and dry my hair and then I walked down to the dining room.

"You look lovely" Tifa complemented me.

"Thank you" I smiled and sat down across Sora. He smiled at me.

"We made your favourite food or I hope it's still your favourite food" Leon said.

"Oh yes pizza is still my favourite food."

Leon nodded and smiled.

"So how is the school" Tifa asked.

"It's good and Kairi and I are playing the role parts in Phantom of The Opera" Sora said.

"Really so who are you playing? It's been a long time since I last saw the movie" Leon said.

"Well I'm Ralf and Kairi is Christine."

"Who is the Phantom?" Tifa asked.

Sora looked at me. "It's Riku" I sighed.

I felt an awkward silence on the table. Nobody said anything.

"How can he be the Phantom?" Leon asked finally broking the awkward silence.

"He's uncle is the head master of the school" Sora said.

"I see" Leon said. After that we really didn't talk much.

"The food was lovely" I said when I was finished.

"I'm glad that you liked it" Leon smiled.

"Are you feeling tired? You could use our Jacuzzi" Tifa said.

"You have a Jacuzzi?" I said. Tifa nodded. "I would love to use that" I smiled.

"Okay Sora go and help Kairi" Tifa said. Sora nodded and stood up. I followed him on the third floor. He opened one door and inside there was a Jacuzzi, shower and toilet.

"This is one of our toilets" Sora said.

"How many toilets do you have?"

"Four I think" he said.

"Four? How rich are you?"

"Well my parent's own a company so they are making lot of many and they are planning that I would be the manager someday."

"Do you want to be the manager?"

"Well I actually do" Sora smiled.

"Okay well I think I'm going to take my bath" I smiled and closed the door.

I couldn't believe it. Sora was rich. Not that it change how I think or feel about him it's just feels weird. He never acts like he is the rich boy and that makes him even better person so what is wrong with me? Why can't I love him, why can't I remember?

I sat down on the Jacuzzi. It was so relaxing. I sighed. So many problems and questions running around my head but I didn't have an answer any of them nor any solution to any of my problems but right now I felt like I could forget them all, just for second.

I had lied in the Jacuzzi for hours so I finally decided to get out of it. I wrapped the tower around me and took my clothes. I tiptoed to my room. I change into my pajamas and went to my bed. It was the softest bed I have ever been. I heard knocking on the door.

"Come in" I shouted. Sora opened the door and walked to me. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Did you have a nice bath?" he asked.

"It was wonderful" I smiled.

"Good I just wanted to say good night" he said and kissed my forehead.

"Good night" I smiled. Sora smiled at me and left the room. How somebody can be so loving and caring? And there the guilt came again. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I felt someone liking my face. I opened my eyes and saw Flynn. Sora was standing next to my bed. He was grinning at me.

"Nice way to wake me up" I laughed and pet Flynn. He was waiving his hand.

"The breakfast is ready" Sora said. I nodded and stood up. We walked down to the dining room where Sora's parents were already. Leon was reading the sport page of the newspaper and Tifa was reading culture pages.

When she heard us she left her head from the paper. "Morning" she smiled.

"Morning" I said and sat down. I took cereals and bread.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled and got back to the paper.

"Let's take Flynn out" Sora said after we had eat our breakfast. I nodded. It was lovely weather. The sun was shining and it wasn't cold. Flynn looked happy, he was bouncing around everywhere and he sniffed everything. Sora was smiling and he truly looked happy. He didn't have the fake smile he usually had he was happy.

"What would you like to do today?" he asked.

"I don't know anything."

"Hmm what could we do? We could go to the park and have ice cream that way Flynn could come too."

"Sounds great" I smiled. The walk to the park wasn't that long. Sora bought us ice creams and we sat down on the bench.

"Can I taste yours?" Sora asked. I nodded and gave him some. I had taken mango and he had taken sea salt ice cream. I haven't ever heard of it.

"You want some of mine?" he asked. I nodded. I tasted his ice cream. It was really good and now I understood the name. First I taste the sugary and then I taste salt.

"Which do you taste first? Sugary or salt?" Sora asked.

"Sugary."

"Me too" Sora grinned.

"What a cute dog can I stroke it?"

I looked down and saw a little girl with curly blonde hair.

"Of course you can" Sora smiled.

The girl pet Flynn and he was waiving his tail and then he licked the girls face. The girl giggled and pet Flynn again.

"What is his name?" she asked.

"Flynn" I smiled.

"I like that name it has the same name as my doll" she said and showed us the Flynn doll from the Tangled movie. I giggled and looked at Sora who was blushing little.

"Is he your boyfriend?" the girl asked.

"No we are just friends."

"You should be together. Your child would look so beautiful" the girl smiled.

"Thanks" I laughed.

"I have to go now bye Flynn" the girl said and run off.

"Lovely girl" I smiled.

"Yeah" Sora said and looked at me. I looked back at him. I felt blush coming to my cheeks. I looked away so he wouldn't see. Why did I blush? I haven't ever blushed before even if he has look at me. What was that?

"Should we walk around the park?" Sora asked.

"Sure" I smiled and stood up. The park was beautiful. There was lot of different color flowers and there was a little pond where was swans. It was so wonderful.

"Let's go back I think the dinner will be ready soon" Sora said. I nodded and we ahead back to his house. After the dinner we decided to go for swimming for the last time. After that I took a shower and then we diced to watch a movie.

"Should we watch a horror movie?" Sora asked.

"Okay" I said. I really didn't like horror movies but maybe I could watch one.

"Are you watching horror movie?" Leon asked. Sora nodded. "I want to watch too" he said and sat down on the seat.

"Dad" Sora whined.

"Oh right Tifa we are watching horror movie" Leon shouted.

"How wonderful" Tifa said and sat down on her husband's lap.

"That's not what I meant" Sora murmured. Sora put the tape on and sat down next to me on the loveseat. We were watching scream since it wasn't supposed to be that scary.

"That was pretty lame" Leon said.

"Yeah" I laughed nervously. I was the only one who had been afraid. I didn't like it all. It was really scary. Too scary.

"I guess we should go to bed now" Sora said. I nodded and we walked up.

"Goodnight" Sora said.

"Goodnight" I smiled and went to my room. How the hell I was going to sleep after that? I heard knocking on my door. I thought it would be Sora but instead it was Tifa.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course" I said and sat on my bed.

Tifa sat next to me. "I just wanted to say that I'm very happy that you came here with Sora. I haven't seen him so happy since well he hasn't been happy at all after what happened but now that you are in his world again he is happy. He is finally himself again" Tifa smiled.

"I'm sorry what I did to him" I sighed.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for it wasn't you fault Kairi. It wasn't your fault that you lost your memory and it wasn't your fault that Riku tricked you so you have nothing to be sorry for" Tifa said and took my hand.

"But I can't remember" I said sadly.

"You will in time trust me" she smiled.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Goodnight" she said and gave me a quick hug.

"Goodnight" I smiled. I lay down on my bed and tried to get some sleep but I couldn't fall asleep after that movie. I stood up and tiptoed to Sora's room. I opened the door. He was petting Flynn so he wasn't sleeping.

"Can I come in?" I whispered.

"Sure" Sora said. I walked to him. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Well I was just wondering if I could sleep next to you this night. I got scared by the movie and I'm afraid to sleep alone" I said quietly.

"Of course you can sleep with me" Sora said and moved so I could have space on the bed. I lay down next to him. "Thank you" I whispered.

"Anytime" he smiled. I closed my eyes and I wasn't afraid anymore. Not when he was next to me.

"It was nice to have you here" Tifa smiled. It was Sunday and we had to get back to the school. We had eaten breakfast and packed our stuffs and now we were at the bus station waiting for the buss.

"It was nice to be here" I smiled.

"Come visit soon again" Tifa said and hugged both of us.

"We will" Sora said.

"The buss is coming" Leon said.

"Goodbye Flynn" Sora said and hugged the dog. Flynn looked sad like he knew that we were leaving.

"We will miss you" Tifa said.

"Good bye mom" Sora said and waived goodbyes.

"Good bye" I said and waived them good bye as well. I walked on the bus after Sora and sat down next to him. Soon the buss left leaving Sora's parents and Flynn on the bus station.

"Did you have fun?" Sora asked.

"Yes" I smiled.

"Good" he said and looked out the window. Soon we were back at the academy. Namine and Roxas were in my room waiting for us.

"Did you have fun?" they asked. Sora and I nodded. "Did you behave nicely?" Roxas asked.

"Of course" I laughed.

"We heard that Garnet was looking for you she is probably in the drama room" Namine said.

"Okay well talk to you later" I said and head towards the drama room. When we went to the room we didn't saw anyone. We walked to the stage and looked everywhere.

"She isn't here" Sora said.

"Maybe she is in her office?" I said.

"Let's search there" Sora said. Suddenly I heard some weird noise. I looked up and saw one of the prop we had made for the play was falling down and it was going to hit Sora.

"Sora look out!" I screamed and pushed him away from the prop. So instead of Sora it hit me. I was lying on the floor. I saw Sora's horrified face when he run to me. "Kairi are you alright?"

I couldn't answer to him. I wasn't feeling well. I was feeling dizzy actually. I closed my eyes and then all went black.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty-four**

**Memories that lies in her heart**

**Part one**

I opened my eyes. Everything was white, completely white. Was I dead? Last thing I remember was that I pushed Sora away from the prop that was going to fall on him but since I saved him it hit me. So I guess I was dead.

"Kairi."

I turned around and saw Xion. She was standing in front of me. I was definitely in heaven. I walked to her. She smiled to me. I felt tears coming from my eyes. I smiled and pulled her in to a big hug.

"I've missed you" I whispered.

"I've missed you too" she said and stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry what happened, I didn't mean to do it, I didn't want to hurt you I'm so sorry" I cried.

"Kairi don't worry about it, its okay."

"But I'm so sorry" I sniffled.

"Kairi I said its okay it wasn't you fault it was an accident."

"I know that but still" I said and pulled myself away from her. She hadn't change a bit. She was exactly like I remembered her, short black hair, beautiful smile and blue eyes.

"Kairi you aren't dead" Xion said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"You aren't dead, you aren't in heaven."

"So am I in hell?" I asked little confused. I had always thought that hell would be an awful place. Not like this white place where I was now.

"Kairi you can't be in hell if you aren't dead" Xion smiled.

"I'm not dead?"

"No you are alive."

"If I'm alive then how you can be here where ever here is" I said and looked around. All I could see was white. Namine would love this place.

"We are in your heart" Xion said.

"In my heart?"

"Yes, your body is in coma and your soul is here in your heart with me."

"Okay" I said little confused. That didn't make any sense to me.

"It's okay if you don't understand but just remember you aren't dead" Xion smiled.

I nodded.

"Now we have some things we have to do before you can wake" Xion said and looked around.

"What things?" I asked.

"You'll see soon" she said and walked pass me. I followed her. We walked for a long time in silence. I didn't know what to say. I was confused about everything.

"Okay this should be the first one" Xion said and stopped.

"What first?" I asked. I couldn't see anything else except white.

"You're first memory" Xion said and pointed a purple ball that had appeared in front of us.

"My memory? Does this mean that I'm going to get my memory back?" I asked.

"Yes" Xion smiled. I felt scared and excited. I was finally going to get my memory back. After all these years I was finally going to remember everything.

"Are you ready?" Xion asked. I nodded and took her hand. She smiled to me and then we jumped to the purple ball.

"There you are" Xion pointed a little baby in the wagon. There was another baby next to me. That must be Namine. We were actually pretty cute. There were a lot of people around us. I saw our parents, Xion, our grandparents and some other people I didn't recognize.

"Let's move forward" Xion said. Another purple ball appeared in front of us and once again we stepped in.

I was at the park. I was playing with some boy. I looked the boys closely. He looked familiar.

"Is that Sora?" I asked.

"Yes the boy you were going to marry" Xion giggled. I smiled. I looked happy with him. He made me smile. He still makes me smile.

"Next memory will be the one where I die" Xion said. I nodded and squeezed her hand tighter.

I saw us. We were at our living room.

"_Xion I want ice cream!" I said._

"_But it's so late already" Xion said._

"_But, but, but" I started to sob. _

_Xion looked at me and sighed. Then she smiled. "Okay let's get you some ice cream."_

"_Yee you're the best" I smiled and hugged her. She giggled and stroked my hair._

We left to get me ice cream. Tears were coming to my eyes. It was so hard to just watch and listen what was going to happen.

"Kairi if you don't want to watch this we don't have to but if we don't watch this you won't remember it. I know that you remember some of this but if you want to remember all of it you have to watch but if you don't then we don't have to" Xion said.

"No I want to watch this I want to remember everything. Every sad and happy memory. Everything" I said. Xion nodded and smiled to me encouragingly.

"_Xion?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Do you think I will be as pretty as you when I grow up?" I asked. We were walking to the park to get me an ice cream._

"_I think you will be even prettier than me" she smiled._

"_That's impossible. You are the prettiest person in the world" I said and grasped her hand._

"_Thank you" she smiled._

I noticed Sora. He had sawn me and Xion. Soon I would notice him too and then it would happen. My sister's death.

"_Hey Xion look. It's Wowa" I said and let go of her hand. I started to run forward._

I saw the car coming. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. This was my memory I couldn't change it even if I wanted to. It was going to happen. The car was going to drive over Xion.

"_Kairi come back. Kairi look out!" I heard Xion screaming and then I heard a loud thud. I looked back and saw Xion on the ground. "Xion!" I screamed and run to her. "Xion wake up" I cried. "Xion wake up. You have to wake up. You can't sleep now" I cried. "Xion" I whispered._

"_Kairi I called the ambulance" Sora said. He had come to hug me. _

"_Xion" I cried._

I cried too. It was hard to watch.

"Are you alright?" Xion asked.

I nodded. It was weird that she was next to me and the same time she was lying on the ground dead. Soon the ambulance came. They tried to help her but she was already gone. I cried so hard. Sora tried to help me but it didn't work. I was so sad so broken.

"Can you feel it?" Xion asked.

"Feel what?" I asked confused.

"Your memory can you feel it?"

"Yes I can" I said. I hadn't realized it but Xion was right. Every feeling that I was feeling in my memory I felt it. The pain, the sorrow everything I could feel it

"Good because that means you will remember it" she smiled. I nodded and smiled too. It was good to know that I was going to remember. In my memory we were at the hospital. My family and Sora's family had come there. We were all crying. It was devastating to look but I had to do it.

"I think we can move to the next memory" Xion said.

I saw me and Sora playing at the park. We had grown from the last memory. We were six seven maybe?

"_Sora we are friends right?" I asked._

"_Of course we are friends you are my best friend Kairi" Sora grinned._

"_Promise me that we will be best friends forever" I said._

"_I promise" Sora smiled to me._

"You too were inseparable" Xion said.

"Did you go into heaven when you died?" I asked.

Xion looked little surprised from my question but nodded. "Yes I went in to heaven."

"That's good" I smiled.

"Yeah it is" she said. I looked at me and Sora. I was so happy with him. We had promised that we would be best friends forever and in my heart we were.

"Let's go." Xion said.

Now we were at the school. Riku was there too. We were talking and laughing. We all looked happy. Back then I didn't know what was going to happen.

"Look closely to Riku. Do you see the way he is looking at you?" Xion said.

"Yes I see. How come I didn't notice it back then?" I asked. Riku was looking at me the same way that Sora is looking at me. He has the same glow in his eyes just like Sora. How I didn't notice that he had a crush on me.

"You couldn't notice it because you were in love with Sora and he was in love with you" Xion smiled. She was right. Anybody could see that we were in love with each other's and I bet Riku noticed it too.

"Do you want to see how you two got together?" Xion asked.

"Of course" I smiled.

I was sitting on the beach. I was little older. I looked like I was waiting for somebody. I noticed that Sora was coming towards me.

"_Namine is late" I sighed_

"_Kairi."_

_I turned around and saw Sora smiling at me. I smiled back at him and stood up. "What are you doing here?" I asked._

"_I was just walking around" he said. He sounded little nervous._

"_Okay have you seen Namine? She asked me to meet her here at the beach but she hasn't come yet" I said._

"_No I haven't seen her but I can keep you company if you want."_

"_That'll be great" I smiled. Sora smiled too and we sat down._

"_What have you been doing lately? I haven't seen you around" I said._

"_I had some things that I had to do" Sora said. He still looked nervous. What was wrong with him?_

"_Okay" I said and looked at the sea. It was beautiful._

"_What do you say if we go to that little island over there" Sora said suddenly._

"_But I promised to meet Namine here" I said._

"_It won't take long" Sora said and stood up. He gave me his hand. I took it and he helped me up. He took this little boat and we row there. Well actually he rowed I just sat on the boat. _

"_I remembered that we were here when we were little" I said._

"_Yeah do you remember the pictures that we carve from each other's?" Sora asked._

"_I do let's go see them" I said and went to this little cave. It was our secret place. I stepped in there and noticed that there were candles, blanket and basket full of food._

"_Sora what is this?" I asked._

"_It's a surprise for you because I have something important that I want to tell you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Let's eat first then I will tell you" he said. We sat down on the blanket. I looked around the cave. I haven't been there for a very long time. It hadn't change a bit. Every carve Sora and I had done were still there. I smiled._

"_Why are you smiling?" Sora asked._

"_Just thinking all these carves we have made."_

"_They are pretty nice" Sora smiled and gave me a piece of cake. It was a chocolate cheese cake my favourite._

"_When are you going to tell me what that important thing is?" I asked. I was eager to hear it._

"_Let's just eat in peace, I will tell you but not yet" he smiled. He wasn't so nervous like he was before._

_I nodded and ate my cake. It was really good. We didn't speak anything. _

"_Please tell me" I said finally. We had eaten almost all the food he had brought._

"_Okay but wait for second" he said and left. I wonder where he went. Soon he came back with a guitar. He sat down and started to play._

_When I saw your face_

_It was like a space_

_In my heart was filled_

_It's like I knew_

_From the very start_

_That you were every other part of me_

_It's like I have loved you since_

_From the moment when_

_Since time began_

_You fill my heart_

_I looked at him and I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world. My best friend, my crush, my first love was singing to me. He was actually singing to me and he sang that he loved me. I was so happy that I couldn't speak I just watched how he sang to me. It was like a dream come true. _

"_Kairi I love you with all my heart. I promise I will take good care of you, I will protect to you, I won't ever betray you, and I will always be here for you because I love you with all my heart. I truly do you are the most amazing girl I have ever met and I couldn't imagine my life without you, I need you, you complete me I'm nothing without you so I hope you could give me these honor and be my girlfriend" Sora said after he had finished the song._

_I looked into his eyes. They were shining so brightly. He loved me I knew it. I still couldn't say anything. I just stared at him. He was so amazing. _

"_I love you" was all I could say. Sora smiled and hugged me. "Is that a yes?" he asked._

"_Yes" I said. Sora smiled and then it happened. My first kiss. It was amazing. I felt amazing. It was a sweet short kiss. It was like from a movie, no it was better than movie it was perfect._

"_I love you" I said again._

"_I love you too" Sora said and pulled me in to a hug again._

I looked at my memory with happiness. I felt all the feelings that I felt in my memory. I loved him, I loved him with all my heart and I still do. I love him. I love Sora. It took me for a long time to figure it out but I love him and I can't wait to tell him that.

"Are you crying?" Xion asked. I touched my cheek and felt one single tear on it.

"It's a tear of happiness" I smiled. Xion smiled too. I looked at me and Sora. We were talking and I was in his arms. I was so happy. I hadn't been that happy when I was with Riku. I belong with Sora I knew it. He was the one for me.

"Kairi you have two options: one you will wake up from you coma and remember all that you have seen so far which means you can tell Sora that you love him or two you can see rest of you memories and wake up but that means that you will be in coma for two weeks" Xion said.

"I want to see the rest of my memories" I said. I knew I was going to make everybody worry about me but I had to know what was my life with Sora, what had happened before that accident.

"Okay let's go" Xion said.

_A/N: She is finally going to remember! Wuhuu! I hope I didn't make it too complicated the way she is going to remember but I didn't want to do again that she would remember while she is sleeping. I wanted to do something different so I hope it wasn't too confusing. This story is almost done there is going to be only few more chapters and then it's finished. And now the reviews!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter twenty-five**

**Memories that lies in her heart**

**Part two**

"Ready?" Xion asked. I nodded and we went in to another memory. We were at the school. Sora had wrapped his arms around me. We were talking to Riku and Namine.

"_My cousin is moving here" Sora said._

"_Really? That's great" I smiled._

"_Yeah his name is Roxas."_

"_So when is he coming exactly?" Namine asked._

"_This weekend I was hoping you could come and meet him so he wouldn't be alone" Sora said._

"_Sure." I said._

"_I can't come" Riku said._

"_Why not?" Sora asked._

"_I have some things I have to do" he said and left._

"_Riku has been acting strangely lately" Namine said._

"_I wonder what is wrong. Have you talked to him?" I asked from Sora._

"_I have tried but he won't tell me" Sora sighed._

"_Maybe he has to solve the problem on his own or maybe we are just over reacting and everything is fine" Namine said._

"_I think you are right" I said._

"He liked me, he couldn't see me and Sora together" I said to Xion.

"You are right" Xion said. Then the memory change. We were at Roxas house.

"_This is my cousin Roxas" Sora introduced him._

"_Hi" Roxas smiled._

"_This is Kairi my girlfriend and her sister Namine" Sora said._

"_Hi nice to meet you" I smiled._

"_Hi" Namine said and blushed immediately._

"_So what do you say if we help Roxas to get his stuff to his room?" Sora grinned. _

"_Great let's start" I smiled. Roxas nodded and gave some cardboard boxes to us._

"_My room is this way" he said and showed us the way. The house was nice. There wasn't much furniture's but it still looked homey. We walked upstairs and followed Roxas to one room. It wasn't big room but there was a big window. _

"_Nice room" Sora said._

"_I like the view" Roxas said and looked outside the window. I looked at Namine who was standing next to me. He was watching Roxas. I grinned. "You like him don't you?"_

"_What? No I-I don't like him" Namine stuttered._

"_I saw the way you looked at him."_

"_I didn't look at him I looked at the view" Namine said but the blush on her face exposed her._

"_Then why do you blush?" I grinned._

"_I don't blush" she said but looked away. I knew it she liked him. I looked at Sora. He grinned to me and nodded. We were going to get those two together._

Memory changed again. Now we were at the beach. Actually Namine and Roxas were at the beach and Sora and I were at the bushes.

"_Put the music on" I whispered._

"_Not yet" Sora hissed._

"_Okay now put it on" I said. _

_Sora couldn't response because I had already put the music on. I watched Roxas and Namine. Roxas was singing to her It is you by Dana Glover. Namine was crying out of happiness I think. When the music stopped Roxas took Namine's hand._

"_I can't hear what he is saying" I complained._

"_I can't either" Sora said. Then we saw them hugging. They were both smiling. And then it happened they kissed._

"_Yeah! Whoo!" Sora screamed._

"_Finally" I grinned._

"_Come out of there" Namine yelled._

"_Did they hear us?" Sora asked and looked at me. I laughed and came out from the bushes. "Sorry but it was our idea that Roxas would sing to you and we wanted to see that" I smiled._

"_It's okay" Namine said._

"_You are finally together" Sora laughed and took us all in to a big group hug._

"_Now we can go to a double date" I said._

"_Yeah but first Namine and I go on a date" Roxas smiled._

"_Then we are going on a date too" Sora said to me. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course."_

"That was so cute" I said.

"Namine was so happy" Xion smiled.

"She still is. Roxas and Namine are the most perfect couple I have ever met."

"What about you and Sora?"

"What about us?" I asked little confused.

"Well Namine always wanted the same kind of relationship that you and Sora had. She thought that you two were the perfect couple. Actually the whole Island thought that you two were the perfect couple" Xion smiled.

"The whole Island?"

Xion nodded. "Everybody were also jealous of you because you were perfect and I think the most jealous person was Riku."

"I still can't believe all the things he had done" I sighed.

"He just couldn't stand that you were together with someone else. He didn't know how to be happy for you" Xion said and put her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and smiled. How I have miss her.

"What do you say if we see the next memory?" Xion asked. I nodded and the view change. We were at the secret cave again. I had a scarf around my eyes. Sora was leading the way.

"_Where are we going?" I asked._

"_You'll see soon" Sora said. Then we stopped. "Don't open you eye yet" Sora said and took the scarf off. I kept my eyes closed._

"_No peeking" Sora said._

"_I don't peek" I smiled. Even though I wanted to peek I still didn't want to ruin the surprise Sora had done for me. _

"_Okay you can open your eyes now" Sora said. I opened my eyes and looked around me. We were at the secret cave. He had put candles and my favourite flowers everywhere. There was also music playing. I didn't know where it came from though. I didn't see any radio or anything but it was still beautiful. There was a blanket and food._

"_Do you like it?" Sora asked._

"_I love it, it's so beautiful thank you" I smiled and kissed him. I sat next to him and he gave me food. We talked and ate. Everything was perfect. I wanted to hold on this moment forever. I didn't want forget it ever._

"_Okay I have a gift for you" Sora said. _

"_No you can't have a gift for me" I said in shock._

"_Why not?" _

"_Because we agreed not to give present this year" I said._

"_I know but I got you present anyway" he grinned._

"_It's okay because I got you a present too" I giggled. _

_Sora looked dumfounded. "But, what, this, no" he stuttered._

"_Come on did you really think that I wouldn't get you anything? It's our two year anniversary" I smiled._

"_Okay well you give your present first" he said._

"_Okay" I smiled and took my case. I took there a little present. "I hope you like it" I smiled. Sora took the present and looked it for a while. Then he opened it. "This is beautiful, I really like it thank you" he said._

"_Do you want to put it on?" I asked._

"_Of course" he said and gave the necklace for me. It was a silver necklace where was a crown. I put around Sora's neck._

"_It suits you well" I smiled._

"_I really like this thank you" he said and kissed me. _

"_Now my present" I said. He turned around and took a present behind a rock. It was bigger than mine. I took the present and opened it. There was a wooden box inside it._

"_This is beautiful did you make this?"_

"_I got help but I did make it" Sora said proudly._

"_This is so wonderful Sora thank you I love it" I said and kissed him. How did I have so perfect boyfriend?_

"_Open it" Sora said. I nodded and did what he asked me to. When I opened it my favourite song started to play and there were two wooden people that started to dance._

"_It's a music box just like I have always wanted" I smiled._

"_I remembered when you told me that you have always wanted music box so that's why I made this for you" Sora smiled. "Did you notice the engraving?" I shook my head. Sora turned the box over. There was engraving. _

_All the stars share the same sky. _

_One sky one destiny. Our destiny._

_Think of me every time you hear this._

_To my one and only love Kairi._

"_Sora I don't know what to say I'm speechless" I said. I felt tears in my eyes. Nobody had ever done anything so sweet to me._

"_Is everything okay?" Sora asked and whipped the tears in my eyes._

"_Yes everything is fine everything is completely perfect" I smiled._

"_I love you" Sora said._

"_I love you too" I said and kissed him. It was passionate kiss and we fell on the ground. I pull myself away from him. I rest my head on his chest. "Let's stay here for a while" I whispered._

"_We can stay here as long as you want to" Sora said and kissed my head._

"I love him" I said.

"I know you do" Xion said. "We have one last memory to see."

"The one where we got in to an accident?"

Xion nodded. I sighed and nodded. I was ready. I was ready to know what had happened on that night. We were in my room, lying on my bed.

"_Let's go to the beach" Sora said._

"_I don't know it's getting pretty late" I said._

"_Come on Kairi it'll be fun" Sora said and stood up._

"_I don't know."_

"_We won't be there long I promise" Sora said and gave me his hand. I sighed and took it. Maybe it'll be fun. We walked to the beach. There weren't anyone at the beach it was just me and Sora._

"_Let's swim" Sora said._

"_I won't swim the water is cold."_

"_Come on I'll keep you warm" Sora said and winked._

_I laughed. "I don't swim."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes" I said. Sora started to walk closer to me. The shine in his eyes didn't promise well. "Sora what are you doing?" I asked._

"_You'll see" he said and reached for me. I screamed and run away from him. Unfortunate Sora was faster than me so he caught me. He lifted me up on a bride style. "Sora put me down" I screamed._

"_No" he laughed and run to the sea. _

"_Sora you can't do this to me" I laughed._

"_Yes I can" he said and then we were in the water. Sora was still holding on to me but we were both wet. _

"_It's so cold" I whined._

"_No it's not" Sora said._

"_Yes it is" I said and plashed and water on his face. I guess that wasn't very good idea because then he dropped me down and then we started a huge water war. We were having a really good time. When we were all wet we walked to the beach._

"_I'm freezing" I said._

"_Maybe this will help" Sora said and took his short of. Then he wrapped his arms around me._

"_How this will help?" I laughed._

"_My body will warm you" he said._

"_Right" I laughed but he was right it really did help. We sat on the beach until our clothes were almost dry._

"_Let's go home" I said._

"_Okay" Sora said and helped me up._

_We were walking to home. It was very peaceful and quiet. Suddenly we heard a car coming. I turned around to see where the car was coming but I got blinded by the lights of the car. Then I heard a thud. I opened my eyes. I was lying on the ground. What had happened? Everything had happen so fast. Did the car hit us? I wasn't feeling well. I was feeling dizzy. I couldn't keep my eyes open. Am I going to die?_

"_Kairi, Kairi. Don't leave, don't go. Please don't leave. Keep your eyes opened. The ambulance is coming. Don't close your eyes. You can't leave. I can't live without you. I love you. Remember that I love. Forever. I will always be here for you. I love you. I have always loved you and I always will, so please don't close your eyes, don't go. Stay with me. I need you. I love you Kairi" Sora said to me. _

_I looked at him. He looked sad and terrified. He was crying. I didn't want to see him like this. I didn't want to see him crying. I wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay. Everything was going to be alright. But I couldn't. I couldn't find the strange to do that. _

Then everything went white again. I couldn't see me or Sora anymore. I only saw Xion. I was crying. That was awful. I couldn't stop crying. Xion hugged me. "It's over now" she whispered.

"I can't believe this. How could something like that happen to me? To Sora? To us? It's just not fair" I cried.

"It's okay when you soon wake up you will remember everything and you can tell him that you love him."

"But I have waist so many years being in a bad relationship when the love of my life has suffer this all time. It's not fair."

"I know but you have the rest of your life time to be with him" Xion said.

"I know" I said and whipped the tears in my eyes.

"Are you ready to wake up?"

"Yeah. It was nice to see you" I said and hugged her the last time.

"It was nice to see you too live a full life" Xion said and then I didn't see her anymore. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was at the hospital. It was night. Sora was sleeping on the chair next to my bed. I smiled. I remembered everything. I remember the love we shared. I closed my eyes again. I was feeling little tired. Soon I fell asleep.

"She still hasn't waked up?"

"No."

"It's been two weeks already."

I opened my eyes. I was still on the hospital. Sora, Roxas and Namine were talking next to my bed. I smiled. They hadn't notice that I had woke up.

"Hi everybody" I said. They turned to look at me. "Kairi" they all shouted in same time and hugged me.

"We were so worried about you" Namine said.

"Yeah we thought that you weren't going to wake up" Roxas said.

"We missed you" Sora said.

"How long I have been here?" I asked.

"Two weeks" Namine said.

"What about the play?" I asked. I

"Well the person who spilled the prop was Riku so Garnet dropped him out of the play. He was furious when the prop hit you not me. He left the school and we haven't heard of him since then. Anyway Roxas is now playing the phantom and we have practice these scenes where you aren't. Garnet said that you can pull the Christine's role. She said you are natural talent" Sora said.

"Good that everything is going fine but could I talk to Namine for a second."

Roxas and Sora nodded and left the room. Namine sat next to my bed. She looked curious.

"I remember" I whispered.

"What?" she asked little confused.

"Everything. I got my memory back" I smiled

"Really? That's great" Namine smiled and hugged me.

"I love him" I said.

"Then tell him that."

"I don't want to just tell him I want to show him that I love him that I remember every second with him and I need your help in that" I said.

"Okay what can I do?"

"I don't know yet so I was also hoping that you could help me to figure how I'm going to tell him" I grinned.

Namine laughed. "Of course" then she hugged me again. "I'm happy that you finally remember."

"Yeah me too" I smiled. I look at Sora who was standing outside my room. He smiled at me. I have missed him so much.

_A/N: Now she has her all memories back. Isn't that great? Yes it is! Okay the next chapter will be the last one. I hope you liked this chapter and if you did it would be really nice to give me some reviews. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter twenty-six**

**Meant to be together**

"Are you nervous?" Namine asked. I nodded. It was our play premier and I was shaking. And not only because of that but what I was going to do after that.

"It's gonna go well" Namine smiled.

"I really hope so."

"Are you more nervous about the play or what you are going to do after that?"

"What I'm going to do after."

"I would be more nervous about the play. You know that Sora loves you with all his heart so all you have to do it is tell him that you love him too."

"I know but I want to show him that I love him and that what makes me nervous" I sighed. I really want to show Sora how much I love him. When I finally got my memory back I realized how much he means to me. He is my world, he completes me.

"Okay you are ready" Namine said. She had put the make-up on me. I looked myself at the mirror. Namine had done amazing job. I looked beautiful and my hair looked good too. She would do my hair and make-up if I was ever getting married. I hope I was getting married someday and with Sora.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"No problem now the dress" Namine said and helped me get in to it. She looked at me and smiled. "You look beautiful." She hugged me and sniffled.

"Are you crying?" I laughed.

"I can't help it. You are going to tell Sora that you love him and then you two are finally getting back together."

"Yeah" I smiled at the thought that I was finally getting the boy I love. I have loved him all this time it just took me a long time to realize it.

"Okay you should go" I said to Namine. She nodded and smiled to me. Then she left. I looked after her. Tonight everything would change.

"Kairi."

I turned over and saw Sora. I smiled and my heart started to beat like crazy and the butterflies in my stomach started to fly and I also blushed a little. I was so in love with him.

"Garnet wants to talk to us" he said. I nodded and went to see Garnet.

"There you are" she smiled.

"You wanted to see us" Sora said.

"Yes I just want to tell you how proud I'm of you. You two have made an excellent job and I know this show is going to go well. Now give me a hug" she smiled. We both hugged her.

"Okay see you after play" she said and left.

"Are you nervous?" Sora asked.

"Little you?"

"Not actually."

"Why?"

"I just know this is going to go well. We have nothing to worry about. We both know how to sing and if we don't remember our lines then someone else will improvise" Sora smiled.

"I guess you are right" I smiled.

"I am always right" he grinned.

"You think you are always right" I laughed.

"No I know so but now I'm going to get ready see you soon" he smiled and left.

I looked after him. I wanted shout that I loved him. I could shout to the whole world that I loved him. I smiled and walked to the place where I was going to enter. I peek behind the curtains. The hall was full of students. Now I was getting really nervous. Why did Axel and Demyx told everyone about this play? I heard the music started to play. Soon I would go in. I sighed. "Here I go" I whispered and enter the stage.

"You were amazing" Namine said and hugged all three of us.

"That was pretty fun" Roxas smiled.

"I didn't know you could be so scary" Demyx said to Roxas. Roxas laughed. I looked at Sora. He was talking to Hayner.

"Are you ready?" Namine whispered.

"No" I said. I wasn't ready at all but I was going to do it anyway. I walked to Sora and tapped his shoulder. He turned to look at me. "Hi" he greeted.

"Hi I was wondering if we could go outside. I would like to talk with you" I smiled.

"Okay sure" he said.

We walked outside. The weather was getting warmer since it was April already. I stopped and looked at Sora in the eyes. He smiled at me. His eyes very happy, not as happy as they were in my memories, but still happy. I sighed. I looked behind Sora. Roxas were there grinning at me. I nodded. Music started to play. It was Simple and Clean.

"Where is this music coming from?" Sora asked and looked around.

"It's coming from the speakers the schools orchestra is playing it and Namine is singing. She helped me to do this" I said.

"Why are you doing this?" Sora asked.

"Because I need to tell you something" I said and took a deep breath. "I got my memory back when I was in coma. I remembered everything, every moment, every laugh, every cry and every feeling. That's when I realized how much I love you. How much I have loved you all this time. I'm really sorry it took me so long to realize this but I hope you can forgive me."

"Kairi you know that I love you no matter what so you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for" Sora smiled.

I smiled too. "Look up" I whispered.

Sora did what I asked. There was a firework and not just any firework it was for Sora. It said: _Sora I love you with all my heart. Would you like to be my Eugene? _Sora looked amazed. He looked at me and took my hand.

"Only if you will be my Rapunzel" he said.

"Now and Forever" I said.

Tears were coming in to my eyes. I couldn't help it. I love him so much and we are finally getting back together. After all these years I finally found him again. The one who I was destiny to be with. Sora whipped the tears in my eyes and leaned forward. Then he kissed me. It was better than I was ever imagined. It was perfect. I heard more fireworks. We looked up to the sky and saw: _Sora heart Kairi forever and always._

I laughed. "I didn't ask for that."

"We know" Axel, Demyx, Hayner, Pence and Roxas shouted. I had asked if they could do something like that and they did amazing job.

"I finally got you back in my arms again" Sora said.

"I'm sorry it took so long."

"Its okay, this day was worth waiting for" Sora said and then he kissed me again.

This time we got interrupt by huge screaming and cheering. We saw the whole school cheering for us. I guess they had come out when they had heard the fireworks.

"I guess we have fans" Sora laughed.

"Guess so" I laughed too. Sora turned to look at me. "I love you don't you ever forget that again" he smiled.

"I love you too" I smiled and hugged him. Nothing could ever separate us again. We were meant to be together.

_A/N: Okay that was the last chapter of this story. How sad :( I know it was little short but I hope you don't mind. I want to thank you all you who have reviewd, or add to favourite this story. Thank you very much! I would especially like to thank Cherry blossom and Kingdom hearts birth by sleep. Your reviews have been very helpfull so thank you! I hope you liked reading this story as much as I liked writing it :)_


End file.
